Sangre no reconocida
by Lynx Blackhod
Summary: Un chico nacido del producto de una violación, 11 años después recibe una carta para asistir a un colegio de magia, donde encontrara a varios amigos, enemigos y más importante, a su medio hermano, a su padre, su verdadero linaje y muchos secretos que se revelaran. Clasificacion T por posibles escenas fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

I

A los 5 años supo que era diferente, no nada más porque su madre le decía que él era especial, sino porque podía hacer cosas asombrosas con solo desearlo fuertemente. Podía hacer flotar objetos en la casa cuando estaba emocionado, podía hacer estallar ciertos objetos cuando se enojaba.

Hasta logro prender la chimenea-por accidente-cuando ayudaba a su madre a preparar todo para una acampada en la sala, y él le pedía hacer bombones asados. Claro que su madre en ese momento pensó que fue un chispazo de gas y cancelaron la acampada para llamar a los bomberos.

A los 8 años-y todavía ni él ni su madre, podían explicarlo- un ladrón se metió a su casa una noche mientras ellos dormían. El sujeto hizo caer un jarrón, madre e hijo se levantaron, encendieron la luz y su madre vio como el lápiz que tomo su hijo de la mesita se transformó en un bate de madera finamente pulido, y como este salió volando de su mano y golpeaba repetidamente al ladrón.

La policía estuvo escuchando las palabras del ladrón, pero lo desestimaron pues seguramente la mujer al querer proteger a su hijo agarro adrenalina y golpeo salvajemente al pobre hombre.

Al final lo declararon loco y madre e hijo colocaron más chapas de seguridad, y hasta adoptaron a un perro que término con el bautizo de "Jules", en honor al famoso dramaturgo francés Julio Verne.

Hoy en día, a sus próximamente 11 años el chico podía controlar ese don tan especial que tenía, descubrió podía controlar el fuego, su madre lo había felicitado y le dijo con una sonrisa macabra que si lo veía jugar con el fuego lo castigaría hasta el día que ella muriera y 5 años más para estar segura. Así que solo lo utilizaba con su supervisión y cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Estaban a finales de mayo, la escuela ya había terminado para su alegría, ya que podría ayudar a su madre en el invernadero, le gustaba estar manchado de tierra y fertilizante, los olores de las plantas, el regarlas y cuidarlas, era algo que lo relajaba.

Annette Mercuri miro a su hijo mientras el terminaba de atender a unos clientes, su único hijo era una copia idéntica a su padre, solo sus ojos uno azul y el otro violeta (ya que padecía Heterocromía), lo hacía verse diferente. Más aun la sonrisa tan resplandeciente que siempre tenía aun su rostro. De no ser por esos dos detalles, si sus ojos fueran grises como el mercurio y si tuviera su cabello rubio platinado hasta la espalda, en vez de un corte clásico con la raya de al lado…solo entonces… sería igual que aquel hombre…

-ya termine, puedo ir con Jules al parque-pregunto el chico mientras se lavaba el rostro con la manguera.

-de acuerdo, pero no llegues tarde a la casa, y recuerda que no debes hacer nada "especial" enfrente de los demás-dijo con una sonrisa, beso su frente y lo vio alejarse con el pastor alemán

/-/-/-

No tardó mucho en llegar, se apresuró a tomar una rama del suelo y lanzarla haciendo que su cuadrúpedo acompañante corriera tras ella. No había muchos niños, el viento aminoraba el picor del sol, y hacia que su cabello bailara al son del mismo aire.

Poco a poco la gente se fue, dejando al joven y al perro. Jules se acostó a un lado de su amo, reposando su cabeza en las piernas del chico, quien dormitaba tranquilamente recostado en un árbol frondoso.

-Miua…-

Jules fue el primero en levantarse, ladeo su cabeza y vio a un gato atigrado con marcas redondeadas en los ojos.

-hola gatito, ¿te perdiste?-el rubio se acercó lentamente, no queriendo espantar al felino. Extrañamente este se dejó tomar en brazos, y permitió que el chico acariciara su cabeza.

El felino parecía escudriñarlo con la mirada, sus pequeños ojos amarillentos brillaban y analizaban, cosa rara en un gato pensaba el chico.

-Me llamo Lucius Mercuri, y él es Jules, fue perro policía hasta que perdió parte de la vista de su ojo derecho. -Como si fuese entendido, el pastor alemán ladro, Lucius se disculpó y acaricio la cabeza de su perro.- ¿no tienes a dónde ir? ¿Una casa?

Para sorpresa del chico, el gato asintió con la mirada. Salto de los brazos del chico, camino un par de metros y volteo nuevamente a ver al niño. Lucius podía jurar que el gato le decía "Hasta pronto", pestaño para estar seguro de lo que vio, pero al abrir los ojos el gato ya no estaba.

-…fue real ¿no?-pregunto mientas miraba a Jules el cual también parecía asombrado.

/-/-/-/-/-

El 31 de mayo llego, y con ello Lucius Mercuri ahora era un niño de 11 años que asistiría a la secundaria pública "Marllem High", ellos no eran muy adinerados como para poder pagar una escuela privada, pero eso al rubio jamás le ha importado. El dinero aunque si les da una vida cómoda, no era suficiente para pagar un lujo como aquel. A pesar de eso, el niño era feliz, no tenía amigos, o bueno si tenía uno, se llamaba Tobías Bonachera -su madre era española- un chico de piel algo tostada, y unos ojos negros como el carbón, con una nariz pequeña, ligeramente hacia arriba y en terminación redondeada.

Lastimosamente, Tobías le había dicho que se mudaría y asistiría a otra escuela, sus ojos parecían brillar pero alavés mostraban tristeza por dejar a su mejor amigo.

Lo bueno-según Lucius-es que podría verlo para su fiesta de cumpleaños antes de que se fuera. El chico estaba ayudando a terminar de adornar su pastel de cumpleaños. Sentada en la mesa estaba la abuela conchita, una viejecita con ya problemas en las rodillas pero con un carácter que hacia aterrar a todo aquel que quisiera contradecirla. Era pequeña y delgada, con su cabello ya canoso agarrado de una coleta algo floja.

Le gustaba relatarle a su nieto anécdotas de cuando ella fue a la guerra, de cómo conoció a su abuelo, de las pérdidas que tuvo enn las batallas pero que siempre recordaría con cariño. Lucius la escuchaba atentamente, su abuela siempre contaba cosas interesantes y le gustaba imaginarse a "conchita" con su vestimenta militar, aterrorizando a todos aquellos que lastimaban a los inocentes.

-y tu abuelo…ohhh tu abuelo era un maestro con su daga. ¿Te conté la ves que peleo con un… no dos… no tres osos?

-mamá deja de contarle esos cuentos a Lucius-dijo Annette dejando un paquete rojo en la mesa, el niño grito de alegría pero fue detenido por su abuela-por un golpe con el bastón- antes de poder acercarse al regalo.

-hasta que lleguen los invitados Lucí, y hablando de llegadas, ¿te conté….

-ve a cambiarte de ropa antes de que lleguen los invitados-interrumpió Annette, el chico se rio al ver la mueca que hizo su abuela y fue a hacer lo que le ordenaron.

Cuando llego a su habitación escucho como el timbre sonaba, miro el reloj que tenía en su escritorio, Tobías era puntual… pero no tanto. Escucho una voz femenina, y luego a su madre hablarle desde las escaleras. Se terminó de cambiar y bajo rápidamente solo para encontrarse con una extraña escena.

Una mujer-ya entrada en años por lo que veía, pero se guardaría ese pensamiento-con una extraña vestimenta verde botella, un sombrero en pico y unos lentes redondos cubriendo sus azules ojos.

Su madre estaba seria, miro a su hijo con una mezcla de tristeza y añoranza que hizo sentir a pequeño muy confundido.

-es un placer por fin conocerle en persona señor Mercuri, me presento soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall

-por favor tome asiento, Lucius trae un poco de té y galletas, las deje en la mesa de la cocina.-el niño obedeció y en poco minutos los tres estaban sentados en la sala.

-asumo que ya sabe la razón de mi visita, señora Mercuri-el tono serio de la mujer hizo temblar a Annette

-sí, aunque yo no poseo ese "Don", se dé un conocido quien me ayudo en el tiempo que descubrí que Lucius si lo mostraba. No sé todo, pero si lo suficiente

-¿mamá…?-

-Lucius… esa cosas especiales que haces… es magia, tu eres un mago. Y la profesora Minerva, es una bruja, también posee magia.

El niño miro a la mujer con una nueva luz, una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro, los objetos de la habitación empezaron a flotar y bailar por todo el lugar.

-¡LUCIUS ANTONI LIONEL MERCURI! ¡DEJA TODO EN SU LUGAR A HORA!-grito su madre, el chico asintió y pronto todo regreso a su lugar, su sonrisa seguía impresa en su rostro.

-"un control así en su magia es asombrosa. No hay duda alguna que este niño será alguien muy poderoso."-pensaba la profesora

-¿significa que hay más como yo?

-así es señor Mercuri, una vez que se cumplen los 11 años les llega una carta donde se le informa que asistirán a un colegio de magia, donde se les educara y guiara para poder usarla de la manera correcta

-¡genial! ¿Y quién más puede controlar el fuego? ¿Se pueden cambiar objetos aparte de lápices a bates de beisbol?

-"¿¡acaso el…?!" ¿0podría mostrarme eso de cambiar? por favor-Lucius tomo un cenicero de la mesita, cerró los ojos y pronto esta se transformó en una escultura de vidrio en forma de delfín. La profesora se levantó y tomo la figurilla entre sus manos. El delfín tenia todos los rasgos bien marcados.

-¿profesora?

-en mi vida había visto a un joven mago realizar Transfiguración de manera rápida y sin errores

-¿Transfiguración?

-es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderá en Hogwarts. Señor Mercuri, me atrevo a decir que usted en un Transfigurado nato.

Después de que Lucius regresara la figura a lo que era, la profesora les explico acerca del colegio, acerca del fondo para niños en su misma situación y el cómo ingresar al mundo mágico. Les dijo en que día podían verse para poder acompañarles a comprar los útiles y prometió traer unos libros para que el chico supiera más de la rama de la transfiguración.

-una cosa más antes de ir, los alumnos tienen prohibido utilizar magia fuera del colegio, por lo tanto nada se "cosas especiales" hasta que ingrese al colegio.-el rubio se quiso quejar pero la mirada de su madre lo hizo desistir, agradeció a la profesora y vio como desaparecía por la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Lucius se levantó temprano esa mañana del 1ro de Septiembre, bajo su baúl por las escaleras, el cual había sido empacado un mes antes. Lo dejo en la sala y regreso rápidamente a su habitación, tomo la jaula de su emplumado amigo y escucho el aleteo enojado de su Búho Real "Verne", el cual le miro con enfado y se reacomodo nuevamente en su jaula y se cubrió con su ala para seguir durmiendo.

-Lucy aún es temprano-dijo su madre quien encendió la luz de la habitación, afuera todavía estaba oscuro. El niño ya estaba vestido con unos simples vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros roja.-duérmete otro rato

-No puedo ¡estoy muy emocionado!

-no tan alto, despertaras a la abuela-le regaño, luego sonrio con tristeza, su hijo se iria todo un año a un internado, quería negárselo pero esos ojos brillaban de deseo y anhelo de ser aceptado, no podía decirle que no.

-ven acuéstate conmigo un rato-el niño asintió y se acostaron por unas dos horas mas. El chico despertó con Jules lamiéndole la cara, su madre ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y unos aperitivos para el camino.

Su abuela se sento en la mesa y le entrego un cuaderno algo viejo de la pasta, era café y las hojas estaban algo amarillentas.

-Era de tu abuelo, ahí escribió cada una de sus aventuras. Al igual que lo hizo su padre, y el padre de su padre. Ahora… te toca a ti seguir escribiendo.

-pero abuela…aquí a lo mucho han escrito 10 hojas… -dijo mientras hojeaba el cuaderno.

-serás i…

-¡MADRE!-grito Annette quien siguió revolviendo los huevos en el sartén

-perdón, debes escribir la aventura más importante, aquella que signifique mucho para ti…

-el ser mago ya es una aventura abuela

-no Lucy, es apenas el inicio…-dijo con un tono misterioso y empezó a servirse del huevo que coloco Annette en la mesa.

/-/-/-/-/-/

A las 10:30 de la mañana, el traslador que le dio la profesora McGonagall se activó, madre e hijo aparecieron a unos metros de la estación de trenes. El baúl y demás pertenencia las tenía guardadas en una mochila con un encantamiento de extensión que le regalo la profesora para que no tuvieran problemas al trasladarse.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía, Lucius se detuvo entre el andén 9 y 10, miro a su madre, se tomaron de las manos, cerraron los ojos y juntos corrieron hacia la pared atravesándola. Cuando abrieron los ojos, el enorme tren escarlata los maravillo.

Había familias despidiéndose de sus hijos, niños gritando emocionados y subiendo al tren, escucharon que alguien decía "última llamada, alumnos suban al tren, quedan 5 minutos".

El rubio suspiro, por fin encontraría amigos iguales a él, se giró para ver a su madre, y esta tenía los ojos llorosos. Se acercó a ella y le abrazo, la mujer se colocó a su altura para apreciar mejor su rostro.

-promete que escribirás todos los días, recuerda cepillarte los dientes, lavarte detrás de las orejas, que tus modales nunca falten a los profesores y en la mesa.

-está bien mamá…yo también te extrañare-la sonrisa del niño alegro a la mujer, le beso la frente y vio cómo su hijo subía junto con otros niños.

Lucius busco un compartimiento hasta el fondo, al llegar a uno que estaba todavía desocupado, saco su baúl de la mochila y la jaula de Verne-el cual le miraba de manera reprochadora- y lo acomodo en la rejilla destinada.

-no me mires así, sería raro verme contigo en brazos en medio de tanta gente normal-el Búho ululo con molestia, y empezó a acicalar sus plumas.

Saco su libro de pociones y lo puso a un lado de el para empezar a leerlo en camino, la profesora le dijo que el profesor Snape-profesor de Pociones- era algo estricto y le gustaba que sus alumnos estuvieran preparados o en su defecto hacerlos sufrir en clases. Para Lucius las pociones eran como cocinar o hacer experimentos químicos que solía hacer en la primaria. Se alegró mucho saber que se combinaba con la materia de Herbología, no tardó mucho en aprenderse las plantas y sus propiedades. También había comprado un libro de pociones avanzadas, su abuela le había dado un dinero extra para que se comprara algo especial, lo cambio en el banco Gringotts y no tardo en gastarlo.

Escucho el silbatazo del tren indicando su partida, sintió el leve movimiento de la máquina de vapor y se apresuró a sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla. Su madre estaba a unos metros apartada, pero no tardó mucho en identificarlo, le despidió con la mano y le pidió que se cuidara.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos, el rubio se había acomodado en la cabina y empezó su lectura, ya iba por el tercer capítulo-porque los 2 primeros los leyó en su casa- acerca de los riesgos de malas combinaciones en ingredientes exóticos, cuando una voz familiar le hablo.

-¡Increíble! ¡Sabía que tenías algo extraño pero no esperaba esto!-el rubio miro a la puerta sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Tobías!-ambos chicos se abrazaron, Lucius ayudo al más pequeño a subir su baúl y pronto empezaron a conversar.- ¿No habías dicho que te mudarías?

-así era, mi madre quería que nos regresáramos a Barcelona. Pero hace no mucho después de tu cumpleaños llego un hombre a la casa. Dijo que era mi abuelo paterno, que yo poseía magia y que debía asistir a una escuela de magos.

-¿y que dijo tu mamá?

-pues… dijo que ella prefería que yo asistiera a la Academia Caula de Madrid. Luego me pidieron que me fuera a mi cuarto y no se escuchó nada por varios minutos. Ya de rato, me llamaron y dijeron que asistiría a Hogwarts. Y bueno lo demás fue ir a comprar mis libros y esas cosas. –se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, algo que le daba risa a Lucius es que su amigo cuando andaba emocionado hablaba sin control.

-¿y quien es ese?-pregunto Mercuri al ver una peluda cola negra sobresalir de la túnica de Tobías

-Atena, es medio Kneazle. Es muy cariñosa, pero si no confía en ti mejor que ni te le acerques-eso último lo susurro mientras el gato se dejaba acariciar detrás de la oreja.

Ambos siguieron conversando de lo que esperaban en clases, de las escobas voladoras, y más importante aún, en que como eran las casas a las que pertenecerían por 7 años.

La puerta del compartimiento fue abierta, Lucius y Tobías observaron a un niño y niña de su misma edad, rápidamente notaron que estaban broceados seguramente producto de estar bajo el sol ¿la playa quizás?

-¿podemos entrar? Los otros compartimientos están ocupados-pregunto el chico, su cabello negro y rizado, y ojos azules como el océano junto con un extraño brillo juguetón y algo salvaje. A un lado de él, la niña de cabello alaciado y ojos igual que los de Lucius–uno violeta y el otro amarillo- les miraba con algo de desconfianza.

-por supuesto, yo soy Lucius Mercuri, y mi amigo es Tobías Bonachera

-me llamo Magnus Wayne y ella es mi hermana Dan Baker-contesto el chico mientras les estrechaba la mano y se sentaba-Lucius y Tobías decidieron no preguntar por la diferencia de apellidos- Dan saco un libro de pociones y se dispuso a leer ignorando a todo-Me disculpo por ella, Dan no es muy sociable

-No hay problema-le respondió Tobías mientras se acercaba a leer el libro, y para sorpresa de Magnus la chica permitió que el pelinegro leyera con ella.

-¿sabes a que casa pertenecerás?-pregunto Lucius viendo que era olvidado por su amigo español

-mientras no sea Gryffindor….-susurro-perdón quise decir…

-quedaras en Ravenclaw-la voz susurrante de la niña se escuchó claramente, Magnus suprimió un gemido y sonrió

-no es que me caigan mal, solo no quiero estar en esa casa…

-en la casa de los tejones también están los honestos y leales. Yo creo que quedare en Slytherin, pero pediré en estar con los cuervos

-¿Slytherin?-el rubio miro a la niña, ella suspiro y le paso el libro al pelinegro

-el colegio se divide en 4 casa como puedes suponer. Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes, de preferencia no caigas en ella a menos que tengas cerebro para no ser un idiota que trata de hacerse el muy chulo. Ravenclaw, la casa de los eruditos, aquellos que anhelan el conocimiento pero una advertencia que no se te infle la cabeza, aunque no lo parezcan son los cuervos quienes desconoces la palabra "apoyo grupal", son competitivos de naturaleza y suelen meter pie a sus propios compañeros. Luego siguen los Hufflepuff, leales, trabajadores, honestos, donde harás amigos que darían la vida por ti, lo malo, es que los sangre puras los consideran las sobras. A eso voy…-dijo al ver como el rubio empezaba a formular una pregunta-usualmente están en ella mestizos y nacidos de muggles, por ello es conocida como la casa de los inútiles, pero que no te engañen las apariencias, los tejones son fieros si te metes con unos de los suyos. Y finalizamos con broche en este caso de plata, Slytherin donde la astucia y perseverancia destaca, considera una de las mejores casas pues se cree que el gran Mago Merlín habito en ella, magos muy poderoso y algunos temibles provienen de ella. Pero no todos son oscuros, ellos eligieron su destino. No creas todas las historias de magos malvados, conozco a varios Aurores que son Slytherin y son mil veces más valientes que los leones.

Los tres chicos la observaron con aire de admiración, la niña se sonrojo y volvió a la lectura.

/-/-/-/-/

-¿Harry Potter? ¿Quién es?-el rubio termino de guardar sus objetos, no hace mucho una niña dientona y con problemas para controlar su cabello apareció y les dijo que estaban por llegar a la a su destino.

-solo un niño que según es el salvador del mundo mágico-dijo con poco interés Dan, estaba acariciando la cabeza de Atena, la cual no dejaba de ronronear.

-el derroto al mago oscuro y más poderoso de todos. Y la prueba de ello es su cicatriz en forma de rayo. La tiene en la frente. –Tobías parecía algo emocionado de conocer a una celebridad

-te diré una cosa Tobías, la fama no lo es todo si no tienes conocimiento. Quizás Potter tenga poder, pero si no sabe utilizarlo de la manera correcta…-fueron interrumpidos al sentir que el tren se detenía, el ruido de gente saliendo de sus cabinas solo les confirmo el hecho de que habían llegado a su destino. Pronto estuvieron bajando del tren-un poco amontonados- y Lucius casi cae de espaldas al tratar de ver mejor al gigante barbudo.

-¡NIÑOS DE PRIMER AÑO! ¡BAJEN! ¡SUBIRAN A LOS BOTES! ¡DEJEN SUS BAULES, LOS ELFOS SE ENCARAN DE LLEVARLOS AL CASTILLO! ¡SOLO CUATRO PERSONAS EN CADA BOTE!


	3. Chapter 3

III

Unas ves que visualizaron el castillo, el coro de sorpresa no se hizo de esperar, todos los niños miraban la enorme edificación con ojos brillosos y llenos de emoción. El calor reconfortante los abrigaba como cuando te pones un suéter, lleno de amor y cariño.

Cuando llegaron a su destino siguieron al enorme hombre, has dejarlos en las puertas del castillo, toco fuertemente y el rubio sonrío al reconocer a la profesora McGonagall.

-los de primer año profesora-dijo el gigante, la bruja le agradeció y los hizo pasar por el vestíbulos, hasta unas escaleras de mármol las cuales llevaban al piso superior, caminaron otros largos minutos por el camino señalado hasta detenerse en frente de una pequeña puerta.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts-con una rápida observación visualizo a Lucius y le sonrió-El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrara dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares, deberán ser seleccionados para sus casa. La selección es una ceremonia importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como sus familias. Tendrán clases con el resto de las casas, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas y pasan el tiempo libre en sus salas comunes.

Magnus se fue apartando poco a poco hasta quedar al final de todos los niños, Dan le siguió y le susurro un "todo estará bien".

-¿y si se…-empezó a murmurar el chico con terror en los ojos

-no pasara, mientras yo este contigo, nadie te molestara. Además quien tiene que perder más aquí, seria yo, recuérdalo.

-Dan…

-Magnus eres mi hermano, tal vez no de sangre, pero fuimos criados juntos. Si tú caes, yo caigo. Siempre juntos hasta el final.- el chico sonrió un poco más relajado, ambos prestaron atención a lo último que decía la profesora, por suerte, no noto que ellos no habían escuchado nada de su discurso de bienvenida

-Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible-la profesora hizo una pausa para ver a algunos alumnos con manchas algo notables en sus túnicas y rostros.-volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia, por favor esperen tranquilos.

-¿Cómo se las arreglan para seleccionarnos?-pregunto un niño pelirrojo, destacaba rápidamente por su túnica desgastada y algo corta para él.

-escuche que se tenía que pelear con un Troll-dijo uno de los niños, seguido de exclamaciones de terror, un niño algo regordete aferro su sapo y murmuraba tan bajito que nadie le podía entender.

-Si serás Imbecil Weasley. No podrias ni con un simple Gusarajo-el nombrado se sonrojo de vergüenza ante el insulto, volteo en dirección a donde veía donde le fue lanzado el insulto y empujo con todas su fuerzas al niño enfrente de él. De no ser porque un gato negro y furioso lo empezó a arañara, y la ayuda de otra niña, en ese momento Weasley tendría serios problemas.

/-/-/-/

Lucius cayó al suelo, no entendía como o porque, solo que un pelirrojo con pecas lo había casi lanzado al vacío por las escaleras. Era un alivio que Atena logro arañar al chico, y que Dan tuviera reflejos rápido para sostenerlos de la túnica y lograr hacerlo caer al otro lado de los escalones.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-pregunto amenazadoramente Magnus, al ver como su hermana y ahora amigo hubieran redecorado el mármol blanco de los escalones.

-¡Malfoy empezó!-se quejó el pelirrojo cortadamente, Magnus solo era unos centímetros más grande que él, pero era suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo de puntillas mientras lo sostenía de la solapa de la camisa.

-¡Weasley serás idiota!-se escuchó el carcajeo de otro joven, el nombrado volteo el rostro y abrió grande los ojos, Draco Malfoy estaba hasta el final del grupo de niños, junto con los dos gorilas sin cerebro.

-¿pero si allá esta Malfoy…? ¿Quién es….?-volteo a ver al rubio que seguía en el suelo, Daniela lo ayudo a levantarse y fulmino con su mirada al pelirrojo.

-¿Estas bien Lucius?-pregunto Magnus sin dejar de sostener a Weasley

-sí, déjalo Magnus. Seguramente fue una accidente o en su defecto confusión-contesto con una sutil sonrisa, Wayne soltó al chico-el cual empezaba a ponerse morado a falta del aire- y se fue con sus amigos, el pelirrojo tenía la boca abierta como un pez

-¿Eres un Malfoy?-pregunto y señalo con el dedo al cabo de unos segundos, el cabello, la piel ligeramente pálida… tenía que ser un Malfoy, pero al ver los ojos empezó a desistir de ese pensamiento

-hasta donde sé y leí en mi acta de nacimiento, mi apellido es Mercuri. Lucius Lionel Antoni Mercuri. Lucy pa´ los cuates-contesto con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo fue arrastrado por un chico algo pequeño para su edad y con un cabello negro alborotado

-¿me pregunto, si alguna vez sé que le quedaría atorado un cepillo en eso que llama cabello?-cuestión Tobías con aire filosófico, los demás solo le observaron y acordaron que era la pregunta del millón

-pueden entrar-la voz de la profesora Minerva hizo que todos guardaran silencio, empezaron su camino y entraron al gran comedor. El cielo rasó estaba cubierto de estrellas para maravilla de Dan y Tobías, que eran amantes de la Astronomía.

-es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de afuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts-escucho Magnus a la chica que anterior mente los visito en su cabina.

La profesora les ordeno formarse en una hilera y coloco un banquillo enfrente de los alumnos de primero, en cima del banquillo puso un sombrero se veía viejo y algo raído seguramente por el pasar de los años.

El silencio reino por unos segundos en el Gran comedor, luego para sorpresa del rubio y sus amigos el sombrero empezó a cantar.

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _Sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _Y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _Dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _Donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

 _Donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _Para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante_

Una vez que termino su canto, los alumnos aplaudieron, la profesora desenrollo un pergamino y empezó a nombrar a los estudiantes.

-Abbott Hannah-la niña se acercó con algo de miedo, tomo asiento y el sombrero le cubrió gran parte de la cabeza y rostro, solo duro unos pocos segundos seguido del grito del sombrero

-HUFFLEPUFF-la mesa de los tejones aplaudió por su nueva adquisición, la chica bajo y la selección continúo con una niña de apellido Bones.

Magnus por otra parte parecía enfermo, escuchaba los nombre y las casas a la que eran dirigidas, pero él tenía miedo…y si quedaba en ¿Gryffindor? Observo la mesa, no se veian malos… pero la idea de ser como "el" le aterraba.

-Lucius, Tobi….-susurro Dan, ambos chicos voltearon a verla alcanzaron a escuchar Gryffindor para la niña dientona.-si pueden…pídanle al sombrero quedar en Ravenclaw… sé que Magnus tiene terror en entrar con los leones, pero él es muy listo y estoy segura que estará con los cuervos… no quiero dejarlo solo…

Los dos niños miraron a su ahora amiga y fijaron rápidamente su mirada a Magnus, el chico parecía querer llorar. Lucius no quería verle así, y la verdad poco le importaba eso de la selección, el estaría feliz con tal de estar con sus nuevos amigos, acepto y Tobías también algo a regañadientes, aunque él también tenía sus motivos para odiar a cierta casa.

-Malfoy Draco…-regresaron su atención a la selección, Lucius se sorprendió un poco, ese niño era muy parecido a él…bueno solo que a él no le gustaba tener todo lleno de gel el cabello, él era algo rebelde en eso y sus ojos tampoco eran como los suyos, Malfoy los tenia de un gris tan profundo…

-SLYTHERIN-el sombrero ni siquiera toco la cabeza del rubio para asombro de Lucius, vio como este sonreía con prepotencia-algo que Mercuri odiaba-y se iba a su mesa designada. En definitiva no quería estar en una casa con un chico como aquel.

-Mercuri Lucius…-Tobías le susurro un "Adelante amigo", el rubio dio unos pasos y escucho un par de murmullos

-ese chico se parece a Malfoy… ¿será un pariente de él?

-"Vaya miren esta mente"-el rubio sintió la intromisión del sombrero cuando la maestra se lo coloco.-"tienes mucho talento por lo que veo, un futuro maestro del elemento fuego, un control inimaginable con tu magia sin varita… ¿dónde debería colocarte?"

-Slytherin no…Slytherin no….-susurro el rubio, el deseaba estar con sus amigos, escucho la sutil risa del sombrero

-"no… pero tienes tanto que dar, los Slytherin te darían todo para lograr ser grande y poderoso, después de todo lo llevas en la sangre"-Lucius pensó que se refería a sus abuelos, quienes eran héroes de guerra

-te lo suplico….si demostrare mi poder será con el conocimiento que quiero obtener….

-"un hambre inmenso de conocimiento…si… muy bien… solo recuerda esto, a pesar de ser menos para ellos, eres más que todos…"RAVENCLAW

El chico sonrió, la mesa de los cuervos aplaudió, vio con alegría como su insignia cambio de color y se dirijo a sentarse.

La selección siguió, escucho como Harry Potter era nombrado y el cómo la gente susurraba su nombre.

-"¿Es común murmurar por todo aquí? Vamos que susurran cada 5 minutos por algo…"

-GRYFFINDOR-la mesa de los leones grito de alegría y escucho como un par de gemelos pelirrojos decía "Tenemos a Potter. Tenemos a Potter".

-Ri…Baker Dan-la profesora disimulo rápidamente su sorpresa, la niña camino con paso decidió, mirando de reojo a la mujer como diciendo silenciosamente "no se preocupe". Lucius hizo memoria… "¿no debería haber pasado primero Dan? Y porque la profesora se corrigió así misma….?"

-RAVENCLAW-la niña sonrío y les deseo suerte a sus otros dos amigos

-"y lo mismo va para Tobi…"-le sonrío a su amiga y decidió dejar esos pensamientos para después

-… Bonachera Tobías-

-hizo pausa para leer su nombre-susurro el rubio. La estadía del pelinegro duro unos largos 5 minutos, donde se podía escuchar ligeramente una discusión entre el niño y el sombreo.

Movimientos bruscos de cabeza y quejidos de dolor, junto con un "Ni se te ocurra" por parte del joven, era lo que se escuchaba en todo el comedor. La profesora miro a quien asumió Lucius era el director-un hombre con larga barba blanca y unos lentes en forma de media luna, con unos ojos azules que daban miedo-pero este mismo, le hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que dejara la situación como estaba. Al poco tiempo el sombrero grito con desespero

\- RAVENCLAW-Tobías se quitó el sombrero con brusquedad y se fue directo a la mesa-ignorando las miradas llenas de curiosidad del resto del alumnado-el rubio considero no hablarle hasta que sus ojos dejaran de verse tan fieros, y detuvo a Dan antes de que cometiera un error, pues esta estaba por hacer la tan temida pregunta.

Le susurro un "ahora no" y regresaron su atención a la selección que había recobrado el sentido del tiempo.

Los pocos alumnos que quedaban fueron seleccionados, por fin-para alegría de Dan- fue el turno de Magnus el cual parecía estar paralizado y tuvo que ser arrastrado por la profesora para tomar asiento en el banquillo.

Al igual que Lucius, Magnus le pedía no quedar en Gryffindor, que cualquier otra casa será buena mientras no fueran los leones.

-"un poco de valentía no te haría daño niño"-le dijo el sombrero antes de gritar- RAVENCLAW-Magnus suspiro y se fue con su amigos, abrazo a su hermana y esta le murmuro al oído "te lo dije".

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos aquellos que no deseen una muerte lenta y dolorosa-decía el director con voz fuerte y una mirada seria

-¿lenta y dolorosa? ¿No hablaba en serio verdad? ¿Qué puede ser tan peligroso para matarnos?-cuestiono Tobi ahora con mejor humor, el resto del alumnado asintió.

-¡y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos…-el semblante de Dumbledore cambio por completo, Dan hizo como si se le cayera el tenedor y bajaba a recogerlo-…cantemos la canción del colegio!

Lucius noto como los alumnos de años superiores se quejaban y las sonrisas ahora eran muecas disgustadas.

-¡que cada uno elija su melodía favorita!-pronto todo el comedor se llenó de chillidos e intentos de cantos angelicales

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts_

 _Enséñanos algo, por favor._

 _Aunque seamos viejos y calvos_

 _O jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

 _Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

 _Con algunas materias interesantes._

 _Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire_

 _Pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

Lucius considero que sería buena idea ayudar a Dan a buscar el tenedor, se apresuró encontrándola en posición fetal, con las manos en los oídos. Sintió una ligera patada por parte de su amigo pelinegro y escucho un sutil "Traidor" por parte de Magnus, Dan y Lucius procuraron evitar reír a carcajadas.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Los niños caminaron hasta una de las torres del castillo, subieron por una escalera en forma de caracol muy angosta. Penélope Clearwater-como se presentó anteriormente ella- se detuvo en la puerta, la cual no tenía picaporte y se volteo para mirar a los primeros años.

-bien niños, esta es la entrada a la sala común. Para poder entrar, se debe resolver un acertijo que no siempre es el mismo-

-¿Qué fue antes, el fénix o la llama?- formulo la pregunta la aldaba de bronce con forma de águila

\- el círculo no tiene principio-contesto la prefecta, la puerta se abrió y los niños exclamaron su sorpresa-si no logran resolver el acertijo deberán esperar a que llegue un compañero para poder entrar, recuerden que las preguntas siempre serán diferentes y deberán pensar detenidamente sus respuestas

Entraron a la sala, la cual contaba con grandes ventanas arqueadas muy decoradas, y las paredes decoradas con tapices color azul y bronce. El techo abovedado estaba pintado como el cielo estrellado-nuevamente Tobias y Dan gemían de alegría-. Mesas, sillas y libreros se encontraban acomodados en la sala, y una escultura en mármol de Rowena Ravenclaw colocada junto a la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios.

-la habitación de las niñas son las de la izquierda y los niños a la derecha, son tres niños por habitación, elijan bien pues serán sus compañeros por todo el año escolar. –comento Robert Hillard perfecto de 6to año

-todos vallan a sus habitaciones, mañana el jefe de casa conversara con nosotros y les entregara sus horarios de clases.-Penélope les indico a donde ir y luego se fue a su respectivo cuarto

Los niños empezaron a dirigirse a sus habitaciones, Dan hizo una rápida amistada con una niña de piel trigueña y ojos negros de nombre Padma Patil y una tercer niña de nombre Lisa Turpin se acercó y se fueron juntas.

Lucius, Tobías y Magnus no tuvieron problemas. Al entrar al dormitorio, en vez de apreciar los elegantes muebles y la fina tela que estaba tendida sobre sus camas, prefirieron cambiarse de ropa y dormir.

El rubio tomo pergamino y tinta de su baúl y escribió una rápida carta a su madre. Cuando termino, la coloco debajo de su almohada. En la mañana la enviaría, pensaba mientras recostaba su cabeza en la almohada y caía en brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

-Sin ofender Filius, pero tontería de la señorita Baker, por quedar en tu casa-el pequeño hombre no se molestó por el comentario, estaba muy acostumbrado al humor seco del profesor de pociones.

-oh Severus, bien sabemos que la querías a ella y al señor Bonachera en tu casa-comento con una sonrisa la regordeta pero amable mujer

\- ¿Y tú Pomona? ansiabas tener al señor Mercuri entre tus amorosos Tejones

-no lo negare, en verdad esperaba eso, pero toda casa es buena y el sombrero sabe bien donde colocar a los niños

-están divagando el tema principal de esta junta, profesores-hablo la profesora Minerva, su semblante serio hizo que sus acompañantes terminaran su charla -Albus consiguió la piedra, y no hay duda alguna que querrá que Harry sea quien descubra el para qué y más aún que enfrente a Quirrell

-sabemos que él quiere robarla, la pregunta es ¿para qué o quién? -cuestiono Pomona

-más aun, ¿por qué el interés tan grande en la señorita Baker? -cuestión Filius, Minerva suprimió un suspiro, ella sabía esa razón, pero el maldito pacto de silencio que tuvo que hacer para sacarla la información al director la dejaba con las manos atadas.

Los 3 profesores sabían acerca de los pactos que Albus hacía que su subdirectora aceptara, con tal de proteger sus sucios secretos, y aun cuando Minerva dijo que se arriesgaría a las consecuencias al revelarlo, los demás no se lo permitían pues solo ella tenía a capacidad para sonsacarle información al viejo que tenían por director.

Ellos habían descubierto que Albus manipulaba las selecciones, que bloqueaba salones del castillo a su beneficio y que tenía un enfermizo interés en que Harry Potter fuera entrenado a temprana edad para convertirse en el arma de la guerra, o en palabras de Severus, como cerdo para el matadero.

Los 4 jefes de casa habían decidido unirse para que una vez que estuviera Harry en Hogwarts, poderlo ayudar encontrar de la manipulación, con lo que no contaban, es que Albus haría que Molly Weasley se uniera a sus ideales y viera al pobre chico como una fuente de dinero para resolver todos sus problemas.

No sabían el cómo le harían para manipular al niño, pero asumían que debía de tratarse de algo relacionado con la única hija de la familia.

Todo estaba bien hasta ahí, podían planear el cómo irlo alejando de ellos. Con lo que no contaban era que Albus se encapricharía con una niña más, que nada tenían que ver con la ecuación.

O al menos así fue hasta que minerva supo todo. No nada más ella estaba en peligro, Boncahera, Mercuri y Wayne.

Fijo su vista en las 5 fotos de los estudiantes recién ingresados, maldijo a Albus por poner vidas inocentes en peligro.

-mantendremos vigilancia en los cinco. Mantengan el perfil como hasta ahora, no podemos permitir que Albus los controle. Ya han sufrido suficiente.

Los tres jefes de casa asintieron y se marcharon, tenían que reunirse con sus primeros años para darles la bienvenida.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Si había algo que aprender ese día, era que nunca…nunca…pero nunca debías despertar a Dan a gritos, es más ni en susurro. Mandy Brocklehurts pensó que podía controlar a las niñas de primero, y que mejor que ordenándoles el que hacer y a qué hora levantarse, lo que no esperaba es que la joven Baker tuviera un mal temperamento por las mañanas.

No sabía por completo los detalles, solo que ahora era parte del reglamento el no molestar a Dan Baker por las mañanas, vio como uno de los prefectos seguía en shock y murmuraba algo apenas audible.

Mandy no logro su cometido, al menos no por ahora. Y Dan, bueno ella solo pregunto a qué hora irían a comer.

Ahora todos los alumnos estaban esparcidos por la sala, el jefe de casa entro y se colocó encima de un taburete para que todos pudieran verlo.

-Buenos días y Bienvenidos a todo el alumnado, tanto cursos superiores como los nuevos. Me presento soy el profesor Filius Flitwick y les impartiré la materia de encantamientos. -los ojos del rubio empezaron a brillar-como ya les debió informar la señorita Clearwater, la única forma de entrar a la sala común es resolviendo el acertijo. Aquello que no lo logren deberán esperar a que llegue otro compañero.

Los niños asintieron, solo unos pocos bostezaban. El profesor enfoco su vista a los 4 niños, y la desvió rápido para seguir con el monologo.

-los prefectos les entregaran un mapa del castillo para que pueda llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Con respecto a los puntos, por cada buena acción se les sumara puntos que serán dado por los profesores, pero también se les puede reducir, también los prefectos tienen ese derecho en caso de ver un mal comportamiento por parte de ustedes.

Con eso finalizo el profesor, miro a los prefectos los cuales asintieron y entregaron los pergaminos, uno con el mapa del castillo y el otro con el horario que llevaría. Pronto toda la casa azul y bronce se encaminaba al gran comedor siendo liderados por el jefe de casa.

/-/-/-/-/

No tardaron Lisa y Padma en entablar amistad con los tres chicos, a Lisa le gustaban las opciones, cosa que a Tobías y Dan les encanto. Mientras que Padma era más gustosa de encantamientos para fascinación de Magnus.

Lucius miro su horario, tendría clase doble de encantamiento con Hufflepuff, un descanso para el almuerzo, luego clase doble de DCAO con Slytherin, y clase doble de Historia de la Magia con Gryffindor. Frunció el ceño, el esperaba tener Transfiguración el primer día, pero tendría que esperar al martes.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar se encaminaron al salón, seguir el mapa era útil, lo malo era la multitud de niños que no sabían a donde ir y les impedían el paso.

Cuando llegaron al salón se sentaron en primera fila Tobías, Dan y el. Mientras que Padma, lisa y Magnus detrás de ellos. El profesor Flitwick está parado sobre unos gruesos libros, el resto de los alumnos llego y la clase dio inicio.

-bien niños el día de hoy aprenderemos las bases para conjurar LUMUS-con un movimiento la punta de la varita del profesor se ilumino, un par de exclamaciones de sorpresa fueron hechas por aquellos que eran nacidos de muggles.

Pronto la clase se llenó de sutiles sonidos de plumas arrastradas contra el pergamino, un par de preguntas que fueron contestadas por 1 chicha de Hufflepuff y otra por un chico de Ravenclaw ambos ganando 5 puntos para sus respectivas casas.

El profesor les hizo repetir el movimiento un par de veces y que escribieran los procedimientos y terminologías.

\- ¿Disculpe profesor? - Lucius levanto la mano, llamando la atención de toda la clase- ¿Qué tanto ilumina este hechizo en una habitación? ¿y si necesito de una luz más potente? ¿se es capaz de aumentar el brillo y el alcance?

-excelente pregunta señor Mercuri, 10 puntos por sus sagaces preguntas y hambre de saber. Existe el hechizo LUMUS MAXIMUS, el cual les permite aumentar tanto el tiempo como el brillo del hechizo.

-¿la forma de conjurarlo es la misma?-pregunto Hannah Abbott

-otra excelente pregunta, 5 puntos para Hufflepuff. El movimiento tiene una sutil variación, observen. El movimiento solo incluye un vuelta pequeña, pero ovalada. -los niños observaron, algunos trataron de imitarlo, pero la vuelta aunque parecía sencilla en realidad era difícil. -LUMUS MAXIMA

El aula se llenó de luz, los alumnos se taparon los ojos por el brillo tan cegador. Una vez que termino la clase el profesor les pidió un ensayo acerca del hechizo y sus orígenes.

-profesor…-Filius visualizo a Dan que seguía en su asiento.

-¿alguna duda señorita Baker?-pregunto mientras bajaba del podio improvisado, la niña se acercó a él con algo de nerviosismo.

-perdón que le moleste, quisiera saber si tiene…mmm abierto el Club de duelos

Filius la miro con detenimiento, sus ojos brillando por una posible aprendiz, la sonrisa que estaba por formarse en su rostro desapareció. Otro punto negativo para Albus, quien consideraba que el club era una pérdida de tiempo y que los estudiantes solo abusarían de los duelos para lastimar a los demás. Recordaba el énfasis que hizo en que los Slytherin serian los primeros en usarlo para lastimar a los más inocentes.

-desafortunadamente el Club de duelos fue cancelado hace varios años-la mirada triste de la niña le dolió.

-ya veo, y no hay la posibilidad de… que usted sea….

/-/-/-/-/

Para cuando Dan apareció en el comedor gran parte de la comida ya había desapareció, Magnus logro salvarle un emparedado de atún. Y el joven miro a su hermana con esta sonriendo de oreja a oreja "misión Cumplida" podía entender Wayne.

/-/-/-/-/

Lucius apresuro el paso, en vez de ir al comedor decidió ir rápido a la lechuzeria para que Verne enviara la carta a su madre. Solo le quedaban 3 minutos para llegar al salón, pero estaba seguro que no lo lograría.

Vio el mapa por millonésima ves, tratando de ver cuál sería un buen atajo para llegar a su destino. Estaba tan concentrado que no logro ver que alguien más iba en u misma dirección.

Sintió el choque y la caía al suelo, su parte posterior quejándose por la dura superficie a la que fue sometida a sentarse. Levanto la mirada y encontró unos ojos negros, como cuando uno ve un poso sin fin.

-¿Saltándose las clases el primer día, Señor Mercuri?-la voz casi en susurro pero tan frio, que Lucius podía jurar que sus huesos se entumían

-n... no pro..profesor, yo s…solo-la mirada se intensificaba, el chico sentía empequeñecer a cada segundo, ni si quiera recordaba seguir tirado con los codos sosteniéndolo sobre el suelo.

-¡Viejo te he estado buscando!-la voz de su pelinegro amigo lo hizo despertar, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y limpio su túnica. La sonrisa de Tobías desapareció, por una mirada de odio disimulada por una máscara llena de frialdad.

Ambos pelinegros y con ojos tan oscuros se miraron con altives.

-Con permiso profesor, se nos hace tarde para nuestra siguiente clase-Lucius se asustó por el inusual tono arrastrado de las palabras de Tobías, dejo que este lo guiara por donde venia y pronto desaparecieron de la vista del temido profesor.

Por suerte no estaba muy lejos del salón y todavía faltaban algunos alumnos. Tomaron a siento hasta el final de la clase.

La clase siguió su curso una vez que todos estaban presentes, escucharon a algunos alumnos quejarse por el constante tartamudeo del profesor.

-¿Quién era el?-pregunto el rubio una vez que se aseguró que Quirrell no los escucharía

-…-Bonachera miro de reojo a su amigo, suspiro, tarde o temprano ataría los cabos. No eran tan difícil después de todo tenían los mismos rasgos, excepto la nariz -Severus Snape, profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin …

El silencio hizo que Lucius no le insistiera, sabía que Tobías necesitaba tiempo. Regreso su atención a la clase, aunque prefiero leer el libro al ver que el profesor no terminaría nunca con las constantes pausas. Empezó a escribir en su pergamino cuando la siguiente frase hizo que casi derramara su tinta en su túnica.

-…y el es mi padre…-


	5. Chapter 5

V

La primera clase con el profesor Snape fue el martes a la última hora, a pesar de que Tobías estaba renuente a verle a la cara, la materia en si le emocionaba. Dan y Lisa fueron las primeras en notar el obvio parecido entre el profesor y su joven amigo.

Snape entro con su aire de altives, cerrando todas las ventanas para que ningún rastro de iluminación atravesara su aula. Los Hufflepuff estaban algo aterrados, habían escuchado muchas historias acerca del temido murciélago de las mazmorras.

-Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones-miro detenidamente a Tobías el cual nuevamente mostro un disimulado rostro de frialdad. Su voz en susurro era escuchado claramente, era obvio que el profesor no tenía problemas para mantener callada a la clase-No habrá movimientos estúpidos de varitas y muchos dudaran que esto sea realmente magia.

Magnus miraba su pergamino como si fuese lo más importante y apenas levantaba la vista al profesor cuando hablaba, cosa que Snape noto rápidamente.

-No espero-hizo énfasis fulminando con la mirada al niño quien empezó a temblar-que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores y delicados poderes del líquido deslizándose por sus torrentes sanguíneos. Puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria y hasta detener la muerte… siempre y cuando no sean un par de alcornoques a los que suelo enseñar…

Lucius analizo los rasgos del hombre, la nariz era algo que Tobi no había heredado, el cabello lacio si, omitió lo graso, el rostro puntiagudo, y los ojos…

-¡MERCURI! ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

El chico salto de su asiento, miro a todos lados, el profesor le miro con dureza hasta que por fin el chico entro en si

-eh si bueno… juntas producen una poción para dormir tan fuerte que se le conoce como… filtro de muertos en vida-agradeció inmensamente el haber comprado ese libro de pociones avanzadas.

-5 puntos para Ravenclaw-contesto con desdén el hombre-Señor Wayne ¿Dónde buscaría si le pido que me encuentre un bezoar?

Magnus miro a su hermana, ella le decía casi telepáticamente "nos lo dijo mamá en el verano", el chico apretó sus manos y espero que lo que estaba por decir fuera correcto

-¿en… el estómago de una cabra?

-¿me está preguntando?-cuestiono el hombre con dureza levantando una ceja

-si… ¡NO!... le estoy contestando, señor….-Snape lo observo, el chico era un manojo de nervios, un posible factor negativo a la hora de realizar pociones

-Señor Bonachera-el nombrado volteo a verlo sin emoción alguna en el rostro-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

-ninguna, son la misma planta-ambos se observaban con cautela, casi podían cortar la tensión el salón con un chuchillo.

-¿Bien? ¡¿Que están esperando para apuntarlo todo?!

Se escuchó el movimiento de plumas siendo arrastradas por el pergamino sin cesar y la clase prosiguió. Pronto realizaron su primera poción, un simple ungüento para furúnculos, ningún niño hizo ruido alguno, era como si los sonidos provenientes de sus gargantas fuera prohibidos por completo.

Y nadie quería ser castigado por romper la norma, el aula se llenó del vapor de los calderos, Dan era la única con una sonrisa en el rostro por hacer algo que amaba, no le importaba tener un profesor como aquel, después de todo nadie era más temida a la hora de enseñar pociones como su madre.

Magnus y ella aprendieron todo lo que podían acerca de la magia gracias a su madre, historia, hechizos, pociones, todo lo necesario para sobrevivir al mundo en que estaban. No le era extraño que el profesor fuera estricto y quisiera orden en su clase, después de todo un simple error y podía costar la vida, Magnus tenía su propia experiencia en eso y nunca volvió a ser el mismo cuando se trababa de realizar bellezas en calderos.

Tobías y Dan fueron los primeros en terminar sus pociones, limpiaron sus estaciones y guardaron el líquido en sus receptivas botellas. Cuando el timbre sonó para finalizar el día, los alumnos suspiraron aliviados y empezaron a limpiar sus zonas de trabajo.

-no olviden etiquetar sus pociones y dejarlas en mi escritorio-comento el profesor mirándolo de forma amenazante. Dan fue la primera en dejar su poción en el lugar indicado. –señorita Baker, la quiero ver después de la hora de la cena en mi oficina

-¿hice algo mal profesor?-cuestiono la joven temiendo haber hecho algo para molestar al hombre

-solo haga lo que le indico y sin protestas-Tobías se acercó y dejo el envase-puede retirarse, señor Bonachera quiero que se quede, después podrá reunirse con sus… amigos…

-señor yo…

-es una orden Bonachera-el pelinegro contuvo sus ganas de gritarle, asintió con la cabeza y fue a sentarse en su lugar.

-Te guardare un lugar, Tob-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa, miro por última vez el salón y se retiró con el resto del alumnado. El nombrado dejo escapar una sutil risa, siempre podía contar con que su mejor amigo le alegraría el día. Regreso su vista al frente y suspiro, sería una charla nada agradable

/-/-/-/-/-/

-debo pasar rápido a la biblioteca, los veo en el comedor-los demás asintieron y dan se perdió de la vista de sus amigos. Cuando llego a la biblioteca los pocos alumnos que estaban se estaban retirando, Madam Pince estaba entre los libreros acomodando algunos libros rezagados.

La joven se encamino a la sección de recomendada por su jefe de casa "Duelo atreves de los tiempos" "técnicas para tomar desprevenido a tu contrincante"

Tomo un tercer libro con rapidez y se dirigió al escritorio de la encargada cuando a lo lejos vislumbro a la Gryffindor que anterior mente les había visitado en el vagón.

Hermione Granger, si su memoria no le fallaba. Había escuchado cosas de ella y en su primer día, dan rodo los ojos, sus propios compañeros se quejaban de lo sabionda que era, que nunca se mantenía callada en clases y que empezó a ordenarles comportarse y no romper reglas. Principalmente escuchaba las quejas poco discretas de la zanahoria de Weasley y la mirada de aceptación del aclamado niño que nació para presumir su existencia…. y que sobrevivió.

Ya había compartido 2 clases con la chica, una autentica Ravenclaw en piel de león, suspiro esa chica tendría problemas si no era corregida a tiempo, después de todo a nadie le gusta un sabelotodo.

-¿no haces otra cosa aparte de leer libros?-la niña de cabello alborotado levanto la mirada, enfrente de ella estaba Dan Baker, mirándola con cansancio pero tratando de alcanzar a ver el libro que poseía en sus manos.

-tengo que estar preparada y demostrar que puedo ser la mejor

-eso te traerá problemas, oh más bien ya te trajo problemas.-la chica se sintió ofendida y le miro con enfado- Sabes Granger, a nadie le gusta los sabelotodo

-¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?-cuestiono la castaña mirándola con cautela

-necesito un par de libros para… un ensayo-señalo 3 libros debajo de su brazo-oh y ya es la hora de la cena… porque no vienes conmigo, a eso voy…-dijo viendo como la castaña estaba por formular la contestación-tu casa en menos de un día ya habla mal de ti, y eso está mal. Se nota que eres una niña que quiere demostrar que tiene la capacidad como cualquier sangre pura, pero no conseguirás nada desquiciando a tus compañeros. Lo mejor sería que te tomaras las cosas con calma y viendo tu situación en tu casa…. Asumo que no has hecho amigos… ¿cierto Granger?

La niña bajo la mirada, estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, su gran hambre de conocimiento siempre fue algo extraño para sus compañeros en la primaria. El saber que era bruja la emociono y asumió que si estudiaba demasiado y demostraba su talento seria vista como una más, pero en menos de 1 día sus compañeros la evitaban como si estuviera la peste. Miro a Dan quien a pesar de mostrar una cara algo fría, su tono de voz sonaba cálida.

-ven conmigo, y siéntate con mis amigos-Baker empezó su camino a la salida de la biblioteca, vio como Madam Prince las esperaba para cerrar las grandes puertas de madera-me llamo Dan, por si quería saber…

-Hermione…-contesto la niña alcanzándola y en su rostro se dibujó una sutil sonrisa

-Bueno Mione…este puede ser el comienzo de una curiosa amistad

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-tardaste mucho-le regaño Magnus a su hermana, levanto una ceja al ver a la chica Gryffindor a un lado

-les presento a Hermione, está en la casa Gryffindor-Magnus rodo los ojos por la obviedad del comentario-y a partir de ahora se juntara con nosotros

Ambas tomaron asiento, la Gryffindor estaba algo nerviosa, pero la charla agradable que hacia Lucius hizo que tomara más confianza. Una par de alumnos mayores observaron con curiosidad a la niña que destacaba de sobre manera entre el azul y bronce.

-Hola Hermione, yo soy Lucius Mercuri-el rubio extendió su brazo y la nombrada le regreso el gesto.

-¿disculpa que pregunte… pero no tienes amigos verdad?-pregunto Lisa viendo como algunos alumnos de primero de la casa de rojo les miraban con burla

-…yo…

-Lisa no hagas esas preguntas-le regaño Padma, luego le otorgó una sonrisa a la castaña-yo soy Padma Patil y esta desconsiderada es Lisa Turpin. Y no te preocupes, puedes sentarte con nosotros cuando quieras

-Magnus Wayne, hermano de Dan. Y ellas tienen razón, si tu casa no te aprecia no tienes que soportarlos. Cuenta con nosotros-la sonrisa del chico y las palabras de sus ahora amigos hizo sentir a la niña que por fin encajaba en un grupo

-¿… tú y Baker son hermanos…?-cuestiono Hermione viendo las grandes diferencias en rasgos y ojos, al mejor eran gemelos no idénticos…

-bueno… algo así…-Magnus se rasco la cabeza tratando de ver si era buena idea decir la verdad, Dan siguió comiendo como si nada, ignorando las miradas de sus amigos, sabía que todos esperaban que ella contestara. Suspirando dejo su pierna de pollo, limpio sus manos y su boca con la servilleta de tela.

-Fuimos adoptados, nuestros padres murieron en un enfrentamiento contra mortifagos. La mujer que nos tomó bajo su ala es nuestra madre, aunque no le gusta que la llamemos así.

-lo lamento-fueron las palabras de la Gryffindor sin poder evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran. Si ella hubiera perdido a sus padres…

-no tienes que disculparte, aunque no es una agradable noticia. Tengo a Magnus y a mamá. No necesito lazos sanguíneos para saber que son mi familia.

Esa simples palabras se sintieron calidad en el corazón de Lucius, y por las miradas cristalizas de sus amigos era obvio que también a ellos les pudo.

Conversaron de cosas más agradables, luego un par de bromas sin ánimos de ofender. El tema de que Weasley era un bobo sin cerebro fue bien aceptado por ese curioso grupo de amigos. Tobías apareció con el aspecto de un volcán, pues estaba rojo pero de furia. Si las miradas mataran estaba seguro el rubio que su amigo se convertiría en un asesino serial.

El pelinegro tomo asiento en el lugar apartado por su rubio amigo y empezó a servirse lo que fuera que seguía en la mesa. Murmuraba insultos que eran bien entendibles y dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Lucius asumió que la charla con el profesor de pociones no había ido nada bien. Enfoco su vista a la mesa de profesores y vio para su sorpresa que Snape actuaba igual que Tobías cuando estaban furiosos.

-"de tal palo…tal astilla"-pensó con algo de pena. Le empezó a hacer plática a su amigo, no quería que estuviera de malas y diera mala impresión a la nueva integrante del grupo. Cuando le susurro que debía tener modales, el chico de ojos negros le fulmino y luego se avergonzó. No le gustaba enfocar su enojo en quien consideraba un hermano. Suspiro y trato de comportarse.

-… ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto al cabo de unos minutos, no había notado la presencia de Hermione, es más ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había servido habichuelas en su plato, el odiaba las habichuelas. La castaña le miro con el ceño fruncido por la pregunta tan poco sutil-perdón quise decir… Me llamo Tobías Bonachera ¿y tú eres?

-Hermione Granger, un placer, te sugiero que te limpies la mejilla, la tienes embarrada del puré-la niña procuro que su tono de voz fuera suave, no quería que la siguieran rechazando.

-…sabelotodo insufrible…-susurro el niño, el imbécil de su padre había dicho algo referente a ella y solo recordaba el apodo que le había colocado.

-¿perdón?-Daniela tosió débilmente, Tobías se dio cuenta de su error y empezó a disculparse.

Una vez que el ambiente regreso a la normalidad siguieron conversando, pronto empezaron a reír y a sentirse cómodos. Dan sonrió, le gustaba la calidez que provocaban las risas, una rápida mirada a la mesa de profesores le hizo sentir el odio más puro y profundo que nunca nadie hubiese imaginado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿quieres contarme?-pregunto el rubio, estaban caminando a su sala común un poco apartado de los demás para tener privacidad. Tobías endureció la mirada, no quería recordar, pero sabía que tarde o temprano explotaría si no lo sacaba de su sistema.

-el muy hijo de su gran…

-¡TOB!

-¡no lo defiendas! Se atrevió a decir que Ravenclaw no es tan malo después de Slytherin. Que debería alejarme de Magnus. Dijo que es una mala influencia para mí y que solo me traería problemas, algo de que lo lleva en su sangre o algo así

-¿Magnus? Pero si es un pan de Dios...-contesto con burla, Tobías siguió con su ceño fruncido. Lucius borro su sonrisa, aclaro la garganta y siguió preguntando-¿que más te dijo?

-…que mi madre y yo debimos habernos ido a España, que nunca debimos haber venido. Se atrevió a insultar a mi abuelo… sé que no he pasado mucho tiempo con él, pero este imb…

-Tob…

-¡nunca le dijo que yo existía! ¡Me oculto de mi propio abuelo! ¡Le dije lo que pensaba, y sin censura!-Lucius suspiro, su pelinegro amigo tenía un amplio repertorio de insultos y era muy cabron cuando se lo proponía…upss mala palabra.-y para finalizar me dijo…

El silencio reino unos largos minutos, ya estaban en la puerta de la sala común, Lisa contesto sin errores y entraron. Ambos chicos se quedaron en el pasillo.

-Tob…sea lo que sea estoy aquí amigo…

Lucius tomo su hombro en forma de compañerismo, los ojos de Tobías empezaban a cristalizarse, señal de que las lágrimas serian vistas dentro de poco.

-que no debiera seguir siendo tu amigo…

Levanto su vista al cielo, podía jurara que alguien le había aventado un balde de agua fría, pero no estaba empapado, sentía frio por todo su cuerpo y un temblor empezó a manifestarse. Tobías había sido su único amigo en toda la primaria. Habían enfrentado muchas peleas juntos contra aquellos que querían golpearlos. No recordaba ni una sola discusión, tal vez un par de peleas insignificantes y con una duración de 5 minutos, pero nada que rompiera la amistad.

Por primera vez, Lucius Mercuri insulto a un profesor con el limitado vocabulario que tenía, pero con todo el odio que podía cargar en sus palabras.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Las clases siguieron su curso, con un pequeño rubio y un pelinegro odiando a cierto profesor de posiciones. Con una Padma, Lisa, Dan y Hermione volviéndose más unidas y detestando a Weasley que no hacía nada más que insultarlas. Y con un Magnus tratando de pasar desapercibido por el profesor de pociones que parecía odiarlo solo por existir.

Dan nunca comento nada acerca dela reunión que tuvo con el profesor Snape, y mucho menos de las siguientes reuniones cada 2 noches a la semana.

Pero dejando todo eso de lado, las restantes materias para el pequeño Lucius eran fascinantes, excepto historia de la magia, el profesor Binns lograba noquearlo rápidamente. Le mandaba cartas a su madre cada dos días, le platicaba acerca de las grandiosas cosas que iba aprendiendo y de los animales que pensaban eran solo vistos en cuentos de hadas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La mañana de Halloween despertó ansioso, había escuchado que el banquete en esa época era de lo mejor. Magnus parecía diferente ese día, y hacia bromas a diestra y siniestra a quien se topara en el camino.

Las clases se le hicieron eternas al pequeño rubio, pero pronto fue su recompensa al oír el timbre que finalizaba el día. Dan y Lucius salieron del salón de Transfiguración, habían convencido a la profesora para que les diera clases extras para convertirse en animagos. La mujer estaba entusiasmada por ese hecho, y les dio a cada uno, una pila de libros teóricos.

-¡DAN!-grito Lisa, su cara roja por correr todo un tramo del pasillo.- ¡ES HERMIONE!

Los dos niños siguieron a Lisa, afuera del salón de encantamientos, reunidos en un círculo estaban Weasley y Potter, este último parecía algo apenado. En cambio el pelirrojo parecía divertirse mientras insultaba y escuchaba el lloriqueo de una niña. Dan paso atravesó de la gente solo para encontrarse con la imagen de una Hermione con un hechizo para engrandecer sus dientes, haciéndola ver aún más dientona de lo que era.

-ahora si ere una RATA de biblioteca Granger-Ron se reía siendo seguido por niñas de su misma casa, insultado a la castaña cruelmente.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA COMADREJA WEASLEY!-todos voltearon a ver quién había lanzado el insulto, para asombro de Tobías, quien apenas llegaba, fue su amigo Lucius Mercuri quien avanzo hasta la lloriqueante Gryffindor.-

-¡no es asunto tuyo, Mercuri!

-¡Hermione es mi amiga, por lo cual su dolor es mi dolor! ¡No permitiré que una Sabandija como tu lastime a quienes amo y aprecio!

-¿Acaso es tu novia? ¡Que pésimo gusto!-nuevamente los Gryffindor de primer año rieron, Dan se acercó y ayudo a levantar a Hermione, quien estaba sorprendida de que fuese defendida por prima vez.

-Dan llévate a Mione a la enfermería, yo me hare cargo de este imbécil hijo de su…

-¡NO TE ATRVAS A TERMINAR ESA FRASE!

-¡TRAGA CARACOLES!-El hechizo dio directo en el pecho del pelirrojo, el cual fue lanzado al suelo violentamente, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y se quejara del dolor, pero antes de que el respondiera, empezó a tener arcadas y sentir que algo brotaba de su garganta.

Harry Potter se acercó a su amigo, viendo como este empezaba a escupir babosas, su rostro empezando a enrojecer, no había un segundo para que el menor de los Weasley tomara aire.

-¡se está ahogando!-grito una de la niñas, pronto todos pedían ayuda y se miraban entre ellos como borreros sin pastor. Lucius y su grupo de alejaron sin importarles el destino del niño.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Llevaron a Hermione a la enfermería y pronto ella agradecía a la enfermera por arreglar su dentadura. Lucius seguía molesto y mantenía distancia entre sus congéneres. Sabía que pronto le llamarían y le castigarían o peor, le expulsarían por hacer magia en los pasillos, pero no le importo, había tenido un solo amigo toda la vida, y ahora tenía más. Amigos a quienes el prometía de hoy en adelante proteger sin importar nada.

Hermione quiso agradecer al rubio pero antes de que pudiera llamarlo, el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Macgonagall entraron siendo seguidos por todos los niños de primero de rojo y dorado, en cuanto vieron al rubio empezaron a gritar acusándolo y diciendo que era un mago oscuro.

Weasley parecía estar de mejor color, fue acostado en una de las camillas y atendido por Madam Pomfrey.

-Señor Mercuri, por favor acompáñeme-el semblante serio el profesor hizo temblar al joven.

-¡Profesor todo es culpa de Weasley!-salto en defensa Magnus impidiendo que su compañero diera pasos a la salida

-Señor Wayne…-Dijo Minerva, solo para ser interrumpida por los Ravenclaw.

-Encontramos a Hermione llorando y Weasley se burlaba de ella, la insultaba y todos ellos…-Lisa apunto a los Gryffindor que parecían querer desaparecer - también la insultaban

-¡si castiga a Lucius, nos castigara a nosotros! Ya que no quisimos impedir que lo hechizara-esta vez fue la voz de Padma quien se escuchó, Parvati se sorprendió por ver tal demostración de lealtad por parte de su hermana

Filius quien mostraba una mirada fiera, no podía más que estar orgullosos de sus alumnos, inmediatamente los leones empezaron a protestar y gritar, los gritos empezaban a ser escuchados por el pasillo, Minerva grito un imponente basta, pero los niños estaban llenos de adrenalina. Pronto empezaron los empujones, manotazos e insultos siendo presenciado por los profesores. Minerva se sintió descorazonada al ver el cómo se comportaban sus alumnos. _Seamus Finnigan_ sin querer empujo a Harry el cual cayó y se llevó consigo a Tobías quien estaba detrás de él.

-¡POTTER!-el grito fiero del profesor de pociones retumbo en toda la habitación, todos voltearon a ver al hombre el cual tenía cara de pocos amigos. Harry se levantó y para su horror vio como la nariz de Tobías sangraba pues se había golpeado de lleno con el suelo.

-Fue sin querer, Tobías lo….

-¡déjese de excusas y asuma su responsabilidad Señor Potter! 20 puntos menos por agredir a un compañero

Minerva no protesto, todos los niños habían estado empujando e insultando, no pudo ver si Harry era merecedor del castigo, pero igual tenía que encargarse de Weasley. Había visto los recuerdos de Baker, entre todo el barullo ella se acercó y le pido que entrara a su mente a ver el recuerdo. Se podía ver claramente como el menor Weasley insultaba a Granger y como Harry miraba la escena sin hacer nada.

Decidió dar por finalizado el asunto, se castigó a Lucius con 20 puntos menos por hechizar a un compañero y detención por una semana, al igual que a los alumnos de Gryffindor. Severus parecía gustoso por la gran cantidad de puntos que Gryffindor perdía.

Poppy ya había atendido a Tobías el cual ahora estaba recostado en la cama, su ropa se había manchado de sangre para su disgusto.

/-/-/-/-/-/

A la hora de la cena el resto de alumnos noto la obvia rivalidad que había nacido entre los primeros años de los leones y los cuervos. Los años superiores de Gryffindor habían regañado a los menores y ahora los evitaban como si fueran la peste, solo Hermione era tratada con cortesía. Percí estaba furiosos con Ron y había dicho que les escribiría a sus padres para que fuera reprendido.

Dan observo a Hermione quien conversaba con los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George si no se equivocaba. La castaña parecía divertirse alado de ellos dos, haciendo que ella se sentirá más tranquila. También noto como Longbottom se iba introduciendo en la charla.

-"ahora que lo pienso… él fue el único en no estar presente en el asunto de la tarde"

Penélope les había regañado por meterse en problemas pero a la vez les felicito por demostrar lealtad a un compañero aun cuando este fuera de otra casa. Sus otros compañeros de cursos superiores parecían estar de acuerdo, los 20 puntos perdidos fueron aceptados sin protestas.

Lucius sabía que recibiría una carta de su madre pidiéndole….no… exigiéndole una respuesta a causa de su comportamiento. Algo le decía que cuando regresara e vacaciones de navidad estaría castigado.

Después de un buen rato el ambiente en el comedor parecía relajarse.

-¿Oigan donde esta Padma?-pregunto Magnus al notar la ausencia de su amiga

-discutió con su hermana, creo que se fue a los baños de las niñas del segundo piso, trate de seguirla pero me dijo que quería estar sola.

Dan se levantó y salió en busca de su amiga. Tobías que apneas lograba salir del radar de la enfermera la alcanzo a ver y decidió acompañarla.

-qué asco… ¿qué es ese olor?-pregunto el pelinegro tapándose la nariz, los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par, tomo al chico de la mano y se metieron al primer salón que encontraron. Antes de que Tobías pudiera preguntar, escucharon el retumbo de pasos, el sutil sonido de algo siendo arrastrado por el suelo, y la peste se intensificaba. Dan se aferró a la túnica de su amigo y con la voz temblorosa susurro.

-es un Troll…

/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡¿COMO QUE NO ESTAN AQUÍ?!-Penélope grito histérica viendo como sus otros prefectos se alarmaban

A los 5 minutos de que Dan saliera del comedor el profesor Quirrel llego gritando que un troll se había adentrado al castillo. El comer entero estallo en pánico, algunos hasta lloraban sin saber qué hacer.

El director había pedido calma y les pido a los prefectos que llevaran a los alumnos a sus salas comunes.

-¡PROFESOR! ¿Si el troll esta en las mazmorras, no sería peligroso para los Slytherin?-Lucius hablo alto y fuerte, inmediatamente las serpientes empezaron a protestar por las acción tomada de su director.

-cierto, 15 puntos por ver atreves de la tormenta joven Mercuri. Todos quédense en el comedor, los profesores nos encargaremos del asunto.

Los catedráticos se levantaron y empezaron su búsqueda del troll, Lucius logro escabullirse, necesitaba encontrar a Dan y los demás. Magnus fue el que lo noto pero decidió ir directo a advertirle a su prefecta.

La chica ahora estaba organizando a un grupo de búsqueda, tenía un mal presentimiento, y lo peor de todo… es que estos nunca le habían fallado.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Harry y Ron también se dirigían al baño de niñas y todo porque Parvati no se encontraba en el comedor cuando se dio la noticia. El pelirrojo iba en contra de su voluntad y se quejaba constantemente. Harry prefirió ignorarlo, la profesora Macgonagall le había reprendido fuertemente y había hecho notar su inconformidad por no haber defendido a una compañera de casa.

El niño se había sentido mal, sabía que lo que hacía Ron no era correcto, pero él había sido su primer amigo y no quería perderlo. El escucharlo hablar de tal forma hacia que sus palabras "se quiénes son los indicados" fueran analizadas con detenimiento… quizás se había equivocado.

-¡MERCURI!-grito con enfado Ron.- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

El rubio lo ignoro y siguió corriendo, él grito de sus amigos se escuchó a los lejos, las mirada de Harry y él se unieron y asintieron. No había necesidad de palabras. Tenían que ir con sus amigos.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Severus Snape caminaba veloz mente, indeciso si ir en búsqueda de su tonto hijo, o asegurarse que la maldita piedra estuviera a salvo. Oh ese mocoso tendría serios problemas en cuanto lo encontrara. Pensó en Aurora, si se llegase a enterar que Tobías estuvo en peligro… sintió un escalofrió, esa mujer era un peligro cuando estaba enojada.

Aunque no la culpaba, Tobías era lo único que tenía, los padres de aurora habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella tenía 15 años. No tenía abuelos ni tíos, ella tuvo que valerse por sí misma. Esa era una de las razones por las que se fijó en ella.

Aurora aunque pareciera que debería estar destrozada era una mujer fuerte, y se volvió aún más determinada en sus metas cuando nació Tobías. Ese mocoso era su motor, su razón de ser. Si algo le llegase a pasar, dudaba mucho que ella se repusiera. Pensándolo bien… él tampoco se lo perdonaría si algo le pasaba a su hijo.

Estaba por llegar al pasillo del tercer piso, alejo todo pensamiento cursi y se enfocó en la piedra, solo se detuvo de golpe cuando escucho los gritos de unas niñas provenientes del segundo piso, regreso rápido por sobre sus pasos y escucho el grito de su estúpido hijo y la mocosa Baker.

-"perfecto cuatro alumnos en peligro, lo que me faltaba"-pensó con gran enojo, pero ahí no acabo. Alcanzo a escuchar tres gritos más ahora de niños.- "¡POTTER! ¡CLARO IGUAL QUE EL BASTARDO DE SU PADRE! ¡QUERIENDO LLENARSE DE MAS FAMA! "

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dan y Tobías habían salido disparado en cuanto escucharon los gritos de las gemelas, al llegar a los baños pudieron ver al enorme Troll arrinconando a las niñas debajo delos lavabos. Uno de los retretes ya había sido destruido por el garrote, y el agua salía como volcán en erupción.

Los dos Ravenclaw lanzaron piedras para poder distraer al Troll, Padma los vio y entendió, el enrome ser volteo, con una cara fruncida de enojo, levanto el garrote y trato de golpearlos. Dan quien tenía reflejos bueno, logro tomar a su compañero de brazo y empujarlo hacia un lado, evitando así una muerte rápida y espantosa.

Padma y Parvati aprovecharon y lograron salir, pero el Troll nuevamente levanto el garrote apuntando a su dirección. Las gemelas cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llego, en cambio al abrir los ojos vieron como el troll retrocedía mientras bolas de fuego le eran lanzadas.

Lucius estaba eufórico, dejando que sus emociones lo dominaran y su control de fuego fuera vista por primera vez para sus amigos, y no tan amigos. Estiro la mano y múltiples bolas de fuego dieron justo en el rostro del troll.

-¡LO VAS A ENFURECER!-grito Weasley al ver como el troll rugía y tomaba impulso para correr en dirección a los niños. Una ráfaga de viento los sorprendió a todos, el viento parecía violento, iba dirigido al troll quien empezó a gruñir aún más fuerte pues empezaron a aparecer cortadas profundas en su piel.

-¡CORRAN!-grito Dan mientras ayudaba a levantar a Tobías. Los 7 niños empezaron a correr justo en la dirección donde Snape estaba.

-¡DETRÁS DE MI AHORA!-grito el profesor, el troll quien mostraba quemaduras y cortaduras profundas se quedó inmóvil unos momentos. Severus no bajo la guardia en ningún momento. El Troll gruño de un modo monstruoso que hizo que todos se taparan los oídos.

-¡TROLL!-grito Harry mientras apuntaba a un segundo ser, quien había tomado de rehén a Baker quien colgaba de una pierna.

Severus se maldijo por no haber precavido de un segundo Troll, estaba atrapado, el primer Troll ya se acercaba a ellos con su garrote listo para golpearlos. Lanzo un Sectusempra pero este no le hacía nada a la piel gruesa de la enorme criatura. Se preguntó cómo rayos había conseguido esa cortadas si no había sido con un hechizo.

-¡NOS VA A GOLPEAR!-gritaron los niños asustados, justo cuando el garrote los iba a tocar este exploto en mil pedazos. Severus guio su vista al otro extremo del pasillo, 5 prefectos de Ravenclaw tenían alzadas su varitas. Detrás de ellos se podían ver al resto de profesores.

-¡MINERVA, FILIUS Y YO NOS ENCARGAREMOS DEL TROLL QUE TIENE A BAKER! ¡POMONA, HOCH, VECTOR USTEDES DEL QUE ESTA EN LOS BAÑOS! PREFECTOS MANTENGAS A LOS PRIMEROS AÑOS ASALVO!

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, rápidamente los prefectos convocaron "acción" para atraer a los alumno a ellos sin que resultaran heridos, Severus agradeció a Merlín el que la ayuda llegara tan rápido. Baker ahora estaba firme mente atrapada en un puño grueso del trol, escuchaba sus gritos de dolor.

Dan no podía respirar, su cuerpo estaba siendo comprimido y sentía que sus pulmones estallarían. Escucho los hechizos que lanzaban los profesores para que la bestia la soltara pero eso solo incrementaba la furia y la fuerza en el puño.

Empezaba a perder la conciencia, lo único en que podía pensar era en Magnus y su madre. Oh, qué muerte tan estúpida diría ella.

-Dan…Dan… Dan….

La oleada de viento nuevamente hizo presencia, ahora parecían cuchillas enfurecidas, los Troll golpeaban la nada tratando de evitar ser lastimados. Todos se mantenían agazapados, habían tenido que entrecerrar los ojos, y veían las borrosas imágenes de sangre siendo derramada. Severus logro abrir un poco más los ojos y grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡TODOS AL SUELO!- ninguno protesto, escucharon un silbido y el quejido de los Troll, el viento desapareció. Al abrir los ojos se impresionaron pues dos lanzas habían sido impactadas justo en los corazones de los Troll. El puño empezó a aflojarse y de ella salió Dan, un rápido Leviosa por parte de su jefe de casa evito que impactara contra el suelo. El primer trol estaba anclado a la pared, mientras que el segundo había caído al suelo de forma estruendosa.

-¡DAN!-grito Lucius mientras corría a su dirección. Filius la deposito suavemente en el suelo, la niña estaba inconsciente y su respiración era entre cortada. Pero estaba viva…. Y eso era suficiente para todos los presentes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Pomona regreso al comedor, su apariencia desalineada no paso desapercibido para nadie. Con un hechizo las mesas fueron limpiadas y un segundo hechizo hizo desaparecerlas y ahora había millones de fotones y cobijas por el suelo.

-por motivos de seguridad todos los alumnos dormirán en el gran comedor, prefectos por favor ordenen a sus alumnos, tienen 1 hora para poder acomodarse, las luces serán apagadas después de eso. Ningún alumno saldrá del comedor sin la autorización de un profesor.

-¡Profesora Potter, Weasley y Patil no están presentes!-rugió Percí completamente alarmado

-5 de nuestros perfectos y 3 de los alumnos de primero tampoco están profesora-grito un alumno de Ravenclaw. Todos los alumnos empezaron a murmurar y pedir explicaciones.

-dichos alumnos se encuentran a salvo pero pasaran la noche en la enfermería. Por favor acaten las órdenes y mañana el director les explicara lo sucedido.

Con eso los alumnos suspiraron aliviados y empezaron a buscar donde acostarse. Pomona los observaba sin prestarles tanta atención. Ese control de aire… no había duda alguna… unos de los niños era un maestro en el control de aire, la pregunta era ¿Quién?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En la enfermería todos los niños estaba siendo examinados, Dan había sido acostada en una de las camillas. Afortunadamente nadie había sufrido daños severos, unos cuantos moretones y rasguños. El cansancio empezaba a notarse en los niños, se les había dado poción cálmate para que se relajaran. Severus se acercó, tenía una cortada en la mejilla, Tobías estaba sentado en la cama junto a Lucius, ambos conversaban silenciosamente. El profesor de pociones noto que las manos del rubio estaban algo quemadas.

-ahora que todos estamos calmados, ¿quién podría decirme que hacían 7 niños de primer año afuera del gran comedor?-pregunto Albus mirando detenidamente a Harry

-Como Padma no estaba en la fiesta Dan salió a buscarla, nuestra compañera lisa nos dijo que estaba en el baño del segundo piso, cuando supe lo del troll me preocupe, pues Dan no sabía nada y salí para advertirle.-dijo Lucius con la voz algo apagada

-yo me dirigía al comedor, venia saliendo justamente de la enfermería. Alcance a ver a Dan y decidí acompañarla. Al llegar al segundo piso nos llegó un olor desagradable nos escondimos en un aula y escuchamos pasos del troll, luego el grito de Padma y Parvati y salimos para ir ayudarlas.-Tobías miro el suelo en todo momento, la mirada de su padre lo incomodaba.

-señor Potter ¿sería tan gentil de narrarnos su versión de la historia?-cuestiono Severus mirándolo con fastidio

-Harry y yo solo queríamos salvar a Parvati, ella….

-¡WEASLEY! ¡CORRIJAME SI ME EQUIVOCO, LO CUAL DUDO PERO LE PEDI A POTTER QUE HABLARA NO A USTED! ¡SEA TAN AMABLE DE GUARDAR SILENCIO!

El pelirrojo tembló y decidió que mirar sus pies era más interesante.

-¿y bien señor Potter? ¿Es que acaso no tiene la suficiente atención? ¿Qué? ¡¿Pelear con un Troll le pareció la mejor manera de aumentar su egocéntrica fama?!

-¡Severus! ¡BASTA!-protesto Minerva mirándolo con reproche, el hombre solo bufo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo solo quería avisarle a Parvati….-susurro el niño, no se atrevió a mirar al profesor. El cual seguramente tendría una mirada de odio.

-Señoritas Patil, ¿podrían decirnos que hacían en los baños?-cuestiono el pequeño profesor

-Nos habíamos peleado, antes de entrar al comedor no te que ella no estaba con su grupo de amigos. Le pregunte a Lisa Turpin y me dijo dónde estaba. Así que fui a buscarla y… disculparme…-dijo Parvati, los profesores asintieron, todo por una simple discusión entre hermanas.

-¿y ustedes perfectos?- cuestión nuevamente Filius

-el señor Wayne nos avisó de que 4 alumnos no estaban en el comedor, y forme un grupo para poder localizarlos profesor. Solo queríamos que estuvieran en el comedor, como el profesor Quirrel dijo que el troll estaba en las mazmorras no nos apresuramos, sino hasta que escuchamos los gritos.

-entiendo-suspiro Albus, espera que fuera Harry quien demostrara valor y se enfrentara al Troll, dejo ese pensamiento luego se encargaría de arreglar la situación.-viendo las circunstancias, podemos determinar que nadie quería enfrentarse al Troll intencionalmente.

-Sin embargo los alumnos de primero demostraron poco sentido común, corriendo al peligro sin un plan. Más aun ustedes tres-Ron, Harry y Lucius temblaron al escuchar la voz del profesor Snape-Fueron completamente estúpidos, debieron actuar como el señor Wayne y avisar a sus prefectos acerca de lo sucedido. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y Ravenclaw por no pensar adecuadamente. En cuanto a Baker y Bonachera…30 puntos menos…

-¿Qué?-Salto sorprendido Tobías mirando ahora con odio

-Una vez que notaron al troll debían avisar, no correr y ser los héroes de la historia.

-Concuerdo con Severus, aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, pensaron de la manera incorrecta. Señorita Patil, usted desconocía de lo sucedido solo por eso no tendrá puntos menos.-Padma suspiro aliviada, miro a su hermana la cual también estaba agradecida.

-En cuanto ustedes-los prefectos de Ravenclaw asintieron esperando el castigo, Minerva les miro con seriedad pero dejo mostrar una ligera sonrisa-70 puntos cada uno por actuar rápido y lograr un Bombarda en conjunto a la perfección.

-mañana decidiremos los castigos por ahora, descansen. Oh y por supuesto sus padres se enteraran de lo ocurrido

Los niños tenían ahora la piel pálida, asustados de lo que les dirían sus madres, Harry suprimió un gemido, sus tíos no estarían molestos por lo del Troll, si no por haber sobrevivido a él.

Los profesores se marcharon junto con los prefectos al gran comedor. Poppy se encargó de los niños y en poco tiempo todos estaban dormidos en sus respectivas camillas.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Albus entro a su oficina, maldijo a Quirrel por casi arruinar sus planes, Baker pudo haber muerto antes de tiempo. Suspiro esa mocosa era primordial, necesitaba de Harry la viera como su enemiga. Que hiciera ver a todo el colegio que esa niña un prospecto a mortifago, pero gracias a los actos de esta noche nadie creía eso… o quizás… bueno aun había tiempo.

Por otro lado Harry no había demostrado tanta valentía, solo en el caso de enfrentar a Malfoy en la clase de Vuelo, pero eso no es en sí un acto heroico. Necesitaba hacer que Ronald Weasley lo convenciera de investigar el robo de la piedra, dejaría pistas para Quirrel y el enfrentamiento será más que inminente. Por otra parte Mercuri era quien le preocupaba, en el pasillo pudo palpar el obvio uso de magia elemental.

El chico podría ser una amenaza si no lo controlaba a tiempo, y ese viento…los cuadros de los directores empezaron a murmurar, era obvio que ninguno aprobaba sus métodos, pero es que ellos no entendían que solo él podía controlar al mundo mágico, solo él era el único en calmar a las masas, él era después de todo el mago más poderoso después de Merlín.

El que un niñato de 1 año derrotara a voldemort y lo hiciera ver a él como un incompetente era algo que no perdonaba. No se preocupaba ahora, el niño moriría junto con Tom en la gran Batalla y él se encargaría de eliminar a Baker antes de que despertara todo su poder. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y todo correría a su favor

/-/-/-/-/-/

Severus se sentó en su cómodo sillón enfrente de su chimenea con un vaso de wiski de fuego en la mano, le había enviado una carta a Aurora y otra a la madre de Baker. Miro las llamas contando los segundos, minutos, apenas llego al minuto dos cuando estas cambiaron de color y una figura femenina se dio paso a la habitación. El cabello rojo como el fuego y esos ojos azules le dio un escalofrió, tentativamente susurro un Lily, pero sabía que esta mujer no era esa niña de la que se enamoró en su infancia. No lo negaría, estaba fascinado por las pelirrojas, pero esta mujer tuvo en él un efecto diferente al de la difunta señora Potter.

Aurora tenía una cascada ondulada de cabello rojizo, sus ojos brillando buscando a su presa, su maquillaje siempre haciéndola ver aún más hermosa, esas curvas que enloquecen a cualquier hombre. La mujer le miro con enfado, en la típica pose de una madre buscando respuestas.

Le dio un último trago a su wiski y se levantó. No dio ni un paso cuando sintió la fuerte bofetada de la mujer impactando contra su mejilla.

-¿Dónde….esta…mi hijo?-

-También es un placer verte querida-contesto con una sonrisa burlona sintiendo el hormigueo de la bofetada.

-¡NO JUEGES SNAPE! ¡DIME DONDE ESTA MI HIJO! ¡SI LE PASO ALGO JURO QUE…!

-él está bien, solo unos rasguños. Está durmiendo en la enfermería de la escuela, junto con un montón de mocosos más de primer año, bajo la vigilancia de la enfermera-eso ultimo lo dijo rápido puesto que vio a la mujer apunto de protestarle.

-¿Cómo demonios se les infiltro un Troll en el colegio?-cuestiono con la mirada seria, sus ojos listos para lanzar dagas si es que eso fuese posible.

-¿dije uno? Mis disculpas, en realidad fueron 2 Trolls

-¡SEVERUS!

-¡el chico está bien!, eso es lo que importa. Y no me vengas con esos reclamos, ¡les dije a ti a mi abuelo que quería que el niño no estudiara en este colegio! Pudiste llevártelo a cualquier otra parte pero no… preferiste escuchar los consejos del anciano ese…

-Tobías es el heredero al apellido Prince, y tú eres su padre. ¡Tu deber es protegerlo y velar por su seguridad no mandarlo al otro lado del mundo y desacerté de él!

-el estar aquí para el ya hizo ver que es peligroso. Deberías tomar sus cosas y llevártelo. México no esta tan mal. Sus escuelas no son tan malas.-contesto con desdén el hombre mientras se servía un trago más.

-él te necesita…-susurro la mujer mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón que antes fue ocupado por el pocicionista.-sé que tu relación con tu padre no te dio una buena experiencia, pero puedes ser mejor hombre, romper esa cadena de malos tratos…

-el chico me odia, y no lo culpo. En cuanto sepa quién soy en realidad me aborrecerá. Además de que tiene ya malas compañías

-Lucius es un buen chico, Annette lo ha criado para ser un hombre de bien, es como un hermano para Tobías, y un segundo hijo para mí.

-Considerando al padre que tiene…-abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de su error, Aurora se encrespo y le miro con detenimiento

-¿TU sabes quién es el padre del chico? ¿El también enseña aquí en el colegio? Porque si es así…

-No, el señor Mercuri está a salvo por ahora, su padre dudo que sepa de su existencia, tiene cosas más importantes de que encargarse…

-¡¿más que de su propio hijo?!-Severus suspiro, y cerro su mente, esa mujer era un mejor que el en Legerimancia.

-no puedo darte detalles, pero sí. Y no solo hablo del señor Mercuri, Wayne también es un amala influencia, no quiero que el niño se junte con un futuro bastardo como su padre.

-ni que decir de la señorita Baker, pero ese es harina de otro costal

-Solo trata de convivir con él, y deja de insultar a sus amigos pareces un niño celoso-Severus le miro con ceja alzada dando un último trago y dejando el bajo encima de la chimenea

-llévatelo, es lo mejor para el-susurro el hombre, la mujer se llanto y se acercó al hombre que alguna vez amo

-no lo alejare de sus amigos, ahora ¿Dónde está la enfermería?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Muy lejos de ahí, en una isla escondía a base de protecciones, una mujer entraba a lo que consideraba era su hogar. Dejo la oscuridad del hogar impedía ver quien era, pero así lo prefería ella. Entro a la cocina y vio una lechuza familiar. Con una mueca se acercó al animal y tomo la carta.

Al abrirla y leer si contenido no pudo evitar una carcajada haciendo eco en las paredes. Luego paso a la furia y enojo. La lechuza seguía en la ventana esperando alguna contestación. Seguramente el dueño le prohibió irse hasta que la mujer le diera una contestación. Dejo la carta en la mesa y empezó a prepararse un aperitivo.

-TITUS!-un elfo joven apareció, con sus largas orejas rosando el piso, su vestimenta era una funda de colores chillantes que sus hijos habían decidido darle al elfo para que tuviera mejor apariencia dentro de la casa.

-¿qué puede Titus hacer por ama?-la mujer le miro con algo de desdén, dio un bocado al emparedado para luego empezar a dar instrucciones.

-Dan y Magnus están en peligro en el colegio. Quiero que los vigiles, si ves al alguien queriendo lastimarlos les salvaras y me darás un aviso de ello, al final del año veré que hacer con esa información. Por nada del mundo dejes que ningún mocoso, incluyendo a mis hijos verte, ¿quedo entendido?

-¡Titus comprende ama! ¡Titus no dejar que lastimes a jóvenes amos!-con eso dio el elfo desapareció con decisión a proteger a los hijos de su ama. La mujer dio un último vistazo a la carta.

Alguien trataba de lastimar a sus hijos…y ella no lo permitiría.

/-/-/-/-/-/

A la mañana siguiente las aventuras con los Troll era la sensación, todos estaban ansiosos por ver a los joven que habían enfrentado a dos monstros. Y algunos decían que Harry Potter había sido el salvador de la noche.

Cuando Harry y Ron salieron de la enfermería fueron rodeados por sus compañeros, Ron no dejaba de mentir, contaba la historia de dos valientes Gryffindor salvando a una miedosos Ravenclaw. Magnus le miro con obvia desesperación y enfado, la descripción que daba de su hermana, una niña frágil, llorando y suplicando que fuera auxiliada por un valiente Weasley no se la trabaja con nada. De no ser porque los gemelos le aventaron cocho arañas todo el mundo seguiría viéndolo como un héroe. El grito agudo solo hizo ver que Ron Weasley era un mentiroso empedernido. Harry era el más alabado, después de todo si pudo destruir al señor oscuro, como no podría con dos Trolls.

El usual grupo de Ravenclaw y una Gryffindor esperaron a que salieran sus amigos. Lucius y Padma fueron los primeros, seguidos de Tobías y una mujer muy hermosa –a palabras del pequeño Magnus- Hermione tuvo que cerrar la boca del niño pues le estaba por entrar una mosca.

-¿y Dan?-pregunto Magnus cuando se percató de la ausencia de su hermana

-la señorita Baker se quedara una noche más en la enfermería, estará bajo vigilancia a causa del incidente.-Contesto Severus mientras dejaba pasar al niño, Magnus corrió directo a su hermana. Dan seguía dormida, Madam Poppy le siniestraba pociones.

-¿está muy grave?-cuestiono el joven con obvia preocupación en la voz

-sus pulmones fueron comprimidos hasta casi explotar señor Wayne, estas pociones nutritivas y fortalecimientos ayudaran a que se reponga rápidamente. Lo que si me preocupa es que no despi…

-yo tengo la poción para eso-Poppy miro con curiosidad al niño cuando este saco de su túnica una barra de chocolate y la acercaba a la nariz de la niña.

*Crush*

Dan se sentó, quitándole de la mano el chocolate a su hermano, Poppy no pudo evitar reír.

-nunca espere esto, pero entiende que esa no es una comida nutritiva verdad-dan solo asintió sin dejar de comer el chocolate.

Sus amigos vieron la escena y ocultaron su risa, Aurora sonrió al ver como su hijo se integraba con gran facilidad con sus amigos. Volteo su rostro, Severus ya estaba al otro lado del pasillo, dejo escapar un suspiro… todo llegaría a su tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era noviembre, y la temporada de Quidditch estaba por empezar. El castillo empezaba a cubrirse de una fina capa de nieve, el lago ya estaba endurecido, cosa que algunos aprovecharon para patinar sobre él, obviamente con la supervisión de algunos profesores.

El castigo de los niños ya había terminado, y podían disfrutar de sus tardes jugando con la nieve, Dan era la excepción. Por alguna razón estaba molesta y no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera su hermano. Cada que veía pasar a Potter por el pasillo o le tocaba alguna clase junto con él lo molestaba e insultaba.

Magnus no comprendía el porqué de ese actuar, bueno no era tonto, Sabia que su hermana no le agradaba para nada Potter, pero ni siquiera el chico le había hecho algo para ganar ese enfado tan desenfrenado. Tres días antes del primer partido sus amigos la arrinconaron y la enfrentaron juntos.

Ella solo suspiro y empezó a relatar lo sucedido. Había escuchado-de una fuente muy confiable-que el aclamado y pomposo mocoso que vivió fue aceptado en el equipo de Quidditch.

Todo porque el tonto de Malfoy reto a Potter a perseguirlo por una inútil recordadora del mocoso miedoso de Longbottom. El heredero Malfoy lanzo como si de una Snich se tratara la recordadora, Potter la siguió, dan estaba que no lo creía, el niño que presume de su existencia terminaría estampado en la pared, pero el niño hizo lo que nadie esperaba, dio un giro rápidamente a escasos centímetros de una muerte segura, sosteniendo entre sus dedos y alzándola como una copa.

-es de primer año, es imposible eso Dan, las reglas dicen que ningún niño de primero tiene permitido tener escoba propia y más aún estar dentro del equipo.-le dijo Hermione con aire de sabelotodo, Dan reprimió un insulto

-Estamos hablando de Potter el niño que obtiene todo lo que quiere, Dumbledore le dio la autorización sin chistar. Está en la posición de Buscador

-estoy de acuerdo en que no es justo, de ser así deberían darle oportunidad a otros niños de primero, se nota el favoritismo-afirmo Lisa igual de molesta, Harry se había llevado todo el crédito por el incidente de Halloween y los Gryffindor no dejaban de burlarse de ellos, diciendo que eran unos bebés.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Después de ese día las cosas se normalizaron, oh al menos Dan ya no molestaba tanto al salvador del mundo mágico para alivio de sus amigos, aunque debían de admitir que ella era muy ingeniosa en sus insultos.

El día del partido llego, Dan había conseguido una bufanda y gorro de Slytherin apoyándolos obviamente, su mesa no dijo nada cuando ella entro al comedor y se sentó, los Hufflepuff y Gryffindor eran quienes si mostraban su desagrado.

-¿Es enserio Dan?-Cuestiono Tobías, viendo el conjunto verdoso con enfado.

-mi apoyo moral está anclada a la casa que se iba a quedar, y estoy completamente segura de que ellos ganaran, tienen victoria tras victoria. Gryffindor no podrá con ellos.

-¿sabías que Slytherin gana porque hace trampa?-Penélope se acercó a los niños, no dijo nada por las vestimenta pero había escuchado claramente las palabras de Baker.

-yo lo llamo estrategias riesgosas, siempre hay daños colaterales, y en este caso es Gryffindor quien no sabría cómo actuar ante tales maniobras tan bien planificadas

-eres una serpiente en disfraz de cuervo… no rima… pero es la mejor descripción-Dan sonrió y siguió desayunando.

Cuando la hora dl partido llego, todo el estado estaba a reventar de gritos, la gran parte apoyaba a Gryffindor, mientras que los Slytherin se vitoreaban a sí mismos. Dan gritaba desde su lugar, haciendo mofa de Harry, Lucius había decidido apoyar a la causa y se transfiguro una bufanda y sombrero junto con un cartel "A GANAR SERPIENTES".

Minerva alcanzo a verlo y rio, Lucius había ido a verla rápidamente en la mañana, el rubio le había dicho que a pesar de tenerla a ella en gran estima, no quería provocar un choque por ver a quien apoyar en el partido.

-Señor Mercuri, gracias por expresar su… preocupación. Pero le aseguro que fue cual fuese el resultado, usted no dejara de ser uno de mis alumnos predilectos.-El niño grito emocionado y no pudo evitar abrazarla de forma rápida, para luego salir corriendo a alcanzar a sus amigos.

Ambos equipos aparecieron en el terreno, los gritos de júbilo estallaron, todos levantaban carteles y lanzaban chispas de colores.

Lucius vio el uniforme, se preguntaba si así serian de los de su casa, una vocecita dentro de él gritaba "el próximo año lo intentaremos". Su sonrisa de ensancho y empezó a animar a los Slytherin. El partido dio inicio, los jugadores se elevaron en el aire.

Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...

-¡JORDAN!-muchos rieron al ver como La profesora Macgonagall reprendía a Lee Jordán desde las gradas. Después de una disculpa siguió narrando el juego- un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y... No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila...

La casa Slytherin gritaba y gritaba emocionados, vitoreaban el nombre del capitán Marcus Flint, Dan y Lucius casi quedan afónicos.

-y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y… ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

/-/-/-/-/-/

Por encima del campo, Harry Potter volaba sobre el juego, esperando el avistamiento de la esfera dorada. Veía el juego con emoción, grito cuando Gryffindor metió gol e hizo una voltereta en su escopa para luego seguir en su búsqueda.

—Slytherin toma posesión, El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la Snich?

Harry la vio, se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la Snich... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.

Gryffindor gritaba desenfrenada mente, los banderines se agitaban y el estadio complemente absorto en el juego. Harry podía la pelota, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y su cuerpo rígido pegado a la escoba, estiro la mano y justo cuando estaba por atraparla...

¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindor de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.

-¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindor. La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor

Para frustración de Harry la Snich dorada, como era de esperar, había desaparecido.

—después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...

—¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.

—Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...

—¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!

—Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego…

El pelinegro bufo y siguió su rumbo, justo cuando esquivo un tiro que podría haberlo derribado, su escoba dio una aterradora sacudida. Permaneció inmóvil un segundo, aferrándose fuertemente, su único pensamiento era no quedar estampado en el pastizal.

Otra sacudida. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían tirar a sus jinetes. Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control.

No supo cuento tiempo duro así, vuelta tras vuelta, sacudidas seguido de maro metas riesgosas, su instinto de supervivencia hacia que se aferrara ferozmente a la escoba, no se percató de nada a su alrededor, ni de como Ron y Hermione –sí, Hermione- lo veían desde las gradas a punto de morir.

Tampoco fue consiente del fuego que le fue prendido a la túnica de cierto profesor de pociones. De un momento a otro la escoba dejo de moverse, Harry pudo subir de nuevo, se dirigió rápidamente al terreno del juego y llevo una de sus manos a la boca. Tosió violentamente y algo dorado cayó en su mano.

-¡Tengo la Snich! —gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el estadio estallo en gritos de gloria. Los jugadores bajaron al estadio y de no ser por el grito aterrador que lanzo Angelina apuntado a las gradas, nadie hubiese notado como un grupo de niños de Ravenclaw pedían auxilio mientras un niño era sujetado por su túnica y el otro caía rápidamente contra el suelo.


	10. Chapter 10

X

Mientras el juego seguía, el usual grupo de Ravenclaw de primero sacudía sus banderines, o al menos así fue por un tiempo.

Dan empezó a sentir a que algo la jalaba al borde de la grada, se aferró a la barandilla pero poco a poco esa fuerza invisible hizo que la madera de rompiera. Magnus vio el extraño comportamiento de su hermana, justo cuando la madera se rompió grito su nombre, empujo a Padma la cual se molestó pero lo dejo de lado al ver como Dan se sujetaba con ambas manos del borde.

-¡CHICOS!-Lisa y Tobías se levantaron y se sujetaron en cadena para ayudar a su amiga. La fuerza invisible los sacudió a ellos hacia atrás, Lucius sujeto del brazo a Dan cuando esta soltó el borde. Magnus aferro la túnica de su hermana para que subiera pero la misma fuerza lo empezó a jalar a él al suelo.

Un trozo de madera se rompió y golpeo a Lucius en el rostro soltando a la niña, Tobías lanzo un Leviosa en dirección de Dan. Lisa y Padma hicieron lo mismo con Magnus, el chico fue elevado y empujado hacia el frente. Las niñas usaban toda su fuerza, el sudor empezando a notarse en sus frentes, Lucius se levantó su ojo derecho lo tenía herido pero no le importo. Se concentró fuertemente en ambos chicos y los elevaba, el tiempo se detuvo para él, podía ver esa fuerza era como una mano oscura y vaporosa.

Extendió sus dos manos y empezó a jalarlos hacia él. En el tiempo normal, todos sus amigos podían notar como Dan y Magnus eran más livianos, y empezaban a elevarse hasta llegar al borde.

-¡LUCIUS DETENTE!-grito Dan al ver como la nariz del rubio empezaba a sangrar. Mercuri obedeció, sintiéndose completamente agotado. Magnus fue ayudado a incorporarse., parecía que todo estaba bien. En el momento que Harry escupió la Snich dorada, los chicos sonrieron pero esa alegría no duro.

-¡LUCIUS!-Grito Tobías al ver como su amigo jalado al frente, Dan fue empujada nuevamente los niños gritaron por auxilio.

-¡POR MELIN!-grito una estudiante mientras veía como Lucius Mercuri y Dan Baker caían de las gradas. Lo siguiente que paso nadie se lo esperaba. Un tobogán apareció de la nada amortiguando la caída de los niños, haciendo que se deslizaran y cayeran al pasto de forma ruda pero sin huesos rotos. Los jugadores se acercaron y separaron a los chicos los cuales podían verse necesitaban aire por la eminente caída.

Los profesores apresuraron el paso y al llegar escanearon a sus alumnos, Severus guio su vista a las gradas, apenas alcanzaba a ver a Tobías quien se recargaba como podía para ver a sus amigos.

-"genial, primero el fuego y ahora esto… ¿Quién se supone que era el objetivo?"-pensaba furiosamente el profesor.

-¿señor Mercuri puede escucharme?-pregunto Minerva con obvia preocupación en la voz, el niño sangraba de la nariz y ojo derecho, su respiración era agitada y no dejaba de temblar. Decidió dejar las preguntas para después y ordeno llevar a l niño a la enfermería. Filius siguió a los estudiantes, dio un vistazo atrás, Baker también estaba siendo cargada, apretó sus nudillos con furia, alguien quería lastimar a sus estudiantes y no lo permitiría.

/-/-/-/-/

-¡Suéltame!-grito un agotado Tobías, lo habían tomado desprevenido del brazo, volteo a ver a su atacante y no se sorprendió al ver a su profesor de pociones mirarlo con enfado.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió en el estadio?-pregunto mientras veía el estado de niño, antes de que Tobías respondiera, Severus lo arrastro a la enfermería. Volteo hacia atrás viendo que el grupo de amigos de su hijo tenían el mismo aspecto. – ¡ESQUE ACASO SON TONTOS! ¡DEBERIAN IR A LA ENFERMERIA, SEGURAMENTE USARON UN EXCESO DE MAGIA AL TRATAR DE RESCATAR A MERCURI Y BAKER!

Los niños no dijeron nada, se sentían completamente agotado, cuando llegaron a la enfermería Minerva les miro con enfado, Poppy se apresuró en atenderlos.

-todos ustedes son muy jóvenes aun, tuvieron suerte de no tener un choque mágico con su núcleo.-le riño Poppy

-¿pero que la magia no es… infinita?-cuestiono Tobías empezando a adormecerse

-Chiquillo Tonto, eres un niño. Tu núcleo mágico no está acostumbrado a que excedas sus límites. Estas en constante crecimiento, mientras tú sigas creciendo tus reservas de magia igual lo harán. ¡Estuviste a un penique de entrar en un coma!

-¡SEVERUS, BASTA!-Filius le grito, el igual estaba molesto pero bien sabía que sus alumnos solo actuaron por impulso al ver a dos de sus amigos en peligro.-Señor Bonachera, podría explicarnos que sucedió en el campo de juego hace rato…

El pelinegro asintió y le narro toda la historia, el cómo Magnus fue el primero en percatarse de lo que le sucedía a su hermana, el grito de Padma para avisarles, el como un fuerza sobrenatural les impedía ayudar a sus amigos, el cómo Lucius uso su magia para atraerlos nuevamente y como esa fuerza cobro venganza queriendo llevarse al rubio a una muerte segura.

-¿ustedes convocaron el tobogán?-cuestiono su jefe de casa, los niños se miraron entre ellos esperando que alguno confesara, Filius le dio una mirada a Minerva y otra a Severus, ambos negaron.

-luego veremos eso, lo importante es que están a salvo, y actuaron rápidamente. Es obvio que sus gritos de auxilio fueron opacado por los aullidos de victoria de los demás estudiantes.-dijo Minerva sintiéndose algo avergonzada por no haber puesto atención en sus estudiantes.

-¿Lucius estará bien? Fue el más afectado-pregunto Tobías, Severus giro su cabeza, el rubio tenía un parche en el ojo y su nariz ya no goteaba. Poppy les había informado silenciosamente que el niño estaría en observación pues había utilizado toda su magia. Esperaba un buen descanso y pócimas fortalecedoras ayudaran a restaurar el núcleo del chico.

Suprimió un suspiro, la mirada de consternación de Tobías le empezaba afectar.

-Su amigo solo necesita reposo señor Bonachera, pero puedo asegurarle que dentro de poco le vera correr por los pasillos. Por ahora lo mejor es que descansen.-contesto Filius para alivio del pocicionista.

5 minutos después los niños estaban dormidos, Minerva decidió avisarle a Annette acerca de lo ocurrido, al igual que Severus y Filius tendrán que mandar cartas.

Antes de salir de la enfermería acordaron reunirse dentro de dos horas en el despacho de minerva, debían detener a Quirrel antes de que matara a sus estudiantes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Muy lejos de ahí, en una mansión que se podía notar era antigua un hombre de gran porte, con cabellera platinada y ojos grises como el mercurio, veía atentamente el tapiz familiar. Sus ojos no expresaban ninguna emoción, su rostro rígido y apenas una mueca en sus labios.

Podía ver su nombre grabado claramente unido al de su esposa y debajo de ellos el de su hijo y heredero del apellido Malfoy.

Pero es una línea algo entrecortada se leía el nombre de la única mujer que llego un momento a marcar su vida. La única que por alguna razón llamo su atención siendo esta aun joven.

Annette Mercuri era una joven veinteañera sumamente hermosa, con su cabello castaño siempre atado en trenza, una sonrisa deslumbrante y ojos achocolatados llenos de alegría. Manos delicadas que cuidaban las plantas, ella era en toda la expresión de la palabras hermosa.

Pero había un detalle, estaba enamorada de un hombre que no era el, de un sujeto que no valía la pena, recordaba los besos llenos de amor que Annette le proporcionaba a ese sujeto, rabia y coraje era lo que sentía el rubio, anhelo de probar esos labios jugosos.

Sonrió de lado, él se encargó de que ese sujeto se alejara de ella, logro que la repudiara y no quisiera a saber nada de ella.

Lucius Malfoy jamás se sintió tan exuberantemente feliz en su vida-a excepción de cuando nació su hijo Draco Malfoy-el saber que él fue el primero y único en explorar toda esa piel virgen. Claro que no de la forma que el hubiese querido, pero solo así podía asegurarse de que nadie se atrevería a volver a acercársele.

Ahora, 11 años después-y reprochándose a sí mismo-descubría que tenía un segundo heredero. Gracias a un hechizo que sus antepasados fueron agregando al tapiz podía ver las cantidad de madia que poseían y poseen los miembros de la familia. Los niveles, mágicos de Draco eran altos como debe de ser. Pero Lucius…-otra risa-… el superaba a su primogénito.

Lucius era -después de 5 generaciones- el primero en la familia de ser un maestro en el elemento del fuego. La familia Malfoy fue durante mucho tiempo expertos en el control del elemento, muchos utilizaron ese don para mostrar su soberanía, algunos para aterrorizar a la asquerosa peste muggle, pero Scorpius Malfoy fue diferente, defendía a los Muggles diciendo que eran seres a los que protegerse, que algún día ellos convivirían en paz y armonía. Fue declarado loco y desterrado de la rama familiar.

Antes de que su Scorpius falleciera, este encanto a la familia, sus palabras exactas fueron "ningún Malfoy ha utilizado el elemento de la forma correcta, solo aquel que muestre la verdadera flama de la pasión, tendrá el privilegio de ser un maestro en el elemento de fuego."

Ahora su hijo producto del alcohol y la pasión desenfrenada –y también violación- era quien poseía tal don particular. Debería estar molesto, después de todo su segundo hijo no era más que un bastardo fuera del matrimonio. Draco era el sangre pura, debería ser el quien enorgulleciera a la familia y quien poseyera el control del fuego.

Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, de no ser por qué sintió una vibración en su magia, jamás hubiera entrado a la habitación. Dicha vibración solo la sentían los patriarcas, era un aviso de que su heredero estaba en peligro de muerte. Había entrado a salón del tapiz para asegurarse de que Draco no mostraba una fecha de fallecimiento, y grande fue su sorpresa al leer que Lucius Antoni Lionel Mercuri era quien palpitaba en la rama debajo de él, uniéndolo en una escuálida rama con la madre de este niño.

Su rostro nuevamente regreso a la máscara de seriedad que debía mostrar, se encamino a la puerta y de ahí a su despacho, iría a Hogwarts después de todo… tenía que asegurarse de que su "heredero" estuviera a salvo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Minerva se hizo a un lado cuando de las llamas verdes emergió Aurora Bonachera seguido de Annette Mercuri.

-Profesora Macgonagall…Lucius… ¿Dígame dónde está mi Lucius?-la voz llena de preocupación de Annette la hizo estremecer. Minerva se había prometido proteger a ese niño acosta de su vida y había hecho mal ese trabajo. He aquí ahora las consecuencias. Aurora ayuda a que la mujer se calmara.

-Por favor síganme, los niños están en la enfermería, descansando.-Si fuese otro momento la señora Mercuri se impresionaría por estar en un lugar tan maravilloso, pero con su hijo herido eso era lo último en su lista de prioridades.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Minerva?-pregunto Aurora, ambas mujeres se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y era normal tutearse.

-los niños estuvieron por caer de las gradas en el estadio, todo ellos utilizaron magia para evitar que una tragedia sucediera enfrente de nosotros. Me avergüenza decir que a causa del partido ningún profesor y otro alumnado se percataron de lo que ocurría.

-¡¿quiere decir que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo?! ¡¿Mi hijo pudo morir por su falta de interés?!-ya estaban enfrente de las puertas de la enfermería, minerva no contesto nada, completamente de acuerdo que no tuvo la responsabilidad que debía. Annette entro sin importarle nada y vislumbro la cabellera de su hijo. Apresuro el paso y se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar que saliera grito.

Su pequeño dormía tranquilamente, con un parche cubriendo su ojo, tenía un poco de fiebre por cómo veía su frente. Acaricio el rostro de su hijo y le susurro un "estoy aquí" el niño se removió un poco entre sueños y sonrió.

-debería llevármelo a casa, donde YO si pueda cuidarlo como se debe…-murmuro la mujer más para sí, Aurora quine estaba aún lado de la camilla de Tobías estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía que eso solo entristecería al rubio. Estaba por decir algo cuando la puertas dela enfermería fueron abiertas, Aurora vio como Severus entraba y para su sorpresa venía con un acompañante con larga cabellera rubia.


	11. Chapter 11

XI

11 años antes…

En una comunidad Muggle, donde la magia son trucos para engañar a la mente, se ubicaba una casa en específico para cierto mago.

No era una casa que destacara por ser inmensa, la razón de ser especifica era por sus habitantes, más específicos la mujer que vivía en ella. Si mirabas con atención en ese día otoñal, la residencia podría parecer por desocupada. Nadie podría imaginarse que por alguna fuerza mágica gritos de auxilio, provenían de la habitación de la mujer.

Si entrabas a la casa podías ver las obvias muestras de una lucha, de algo tratando de sostenerse de la barandilla inútilmente pues esta mostraba un rastro de sangre. El pasillo igual mostraba la delgada línea de sangre, hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada. Todo indicaría que se escucharían forcejeos… pero no era así.

El grito era amortiguado por las paredes, sus manos estaban sujetadas de alguna manera que no comprendía, se sentía sucia, destrozada. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, su labio sangraba producto de la fuerte bofetada que le propino su agresor, el dolor de ser partida a la mitad se intensificaba.

Rogaba porque todo terminara, la respiración forzada del hombre la tenía justo en el cuello, las embestidas se volvieron salvajes, frenéticas. Ninguno fue consiente que la puerta fue abierta, y unos ojos en estado de shock veían toda la escena.

Por fin cuando llego al éxtasis, el hombre rubio miro hacia la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA!-grito el sujeto de la puerta

-JONATHAN!-los ojos de la mujer se abrían inmensamente, no encontraba más palabras. Su agresor salió de ella con el sutil sonido de fluidos mezclados. Ya podía levantarse, quiso explicar todo, pero el rubio la tomo entre sus brazos con la misma sonrisa hablo fuerte y claro.

-¿Pero querida, no habías dicho que él no llegaría hasta mañana?

La mujer dejo escapar un chillido, su agresor había llevado una mano a su parte más íntima, con la punta de los dedos empezó a introducirlos haciendo que ese sonido morboso fuera escuchado claramente. El hombre de la puerta salió corriendo, llego hasta la puerta, tomo la maleta que había dejado al entrar a la casa y se fue. La mujer no pudo decir nada pues nuevamente el rubio la penetraba, sus lágrimas y gritos fueron escuchados solamente por las paredes, nadie fue e salvarle, y su prometido no regreso.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Pocos días después de la violación, la joven estaba acostada en su vieja habitación, su mirada estaba perdida, se notaba lo poco que dormida y comía, las ojeras negras por debajo de sus ojos solo la hacían ver más enferma.

La gente hablaba de ella, Jonathan –su prometido- había contado que encontró a la zorra de su novia con otro hombre en su cama, claro que altero algunos hechos como que la mujer estaba feliz de haberle visto en el umbral de la puerta, y mientras ella seguía fornicando con el hombre le propuso unirse.

-"Oh, pobre Jonathan"- decían la gente

-"Quien diría que Annette fuese esa clase de mujer"

-"nunca me agrado"

-"yo escuche que la vieron entraba a un bar y coqueteaba descaradamente con dos hombre"

Los rumores cada vez se intensificaban, ya no salía de casa, las miradas acusadoras, llenas de sospecha, todo eso lastimaba. Día a día la gente hablaba del tema, era como si lo demás hubiese dejado de importar, solo ella era el centro de atención y de la mala forma. Pero fue peor cuando después de casi un mes, al intentar suicidarse en la bañera, el doctor le dio el aviso de que tenía ya 1 mes de gestación.

-no lo quiero-susurro la joven, su madre un mujer delgada y empezando a usan bastón miro a su hija con tristeza. La joven toco su vientre, un vida nacía dentro de ella, un vida que ella no deseaba, no… ese bebé solo era un bastardo producto de lo que ella sufrió, no lo quería… no lo quería… bebé no debe nacer.

-¡NO LO QUIERO! ¡NO ES MAS QUE UN BASTARDO! ¡NO QUIERO TENERLO! ¡QUIERO QUE ME LO QUITEN! ¡EXIJO UN ABORTO!

-Señorita Mercuri, en su estado actual, desnutrida y baja de peso; hacer un aborto sería perjudicial para su salud.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡NO LO QUIERO! ¡NO LO QUIERO! ¡NO LO QUIERO!-la joven empezó a llorar y moverse frenética en la cama, el doctor tuvo que llamar a su enfermera para que ayudara a inyectarle un tranquilizante.

-/-/-/-/-/

8 meses y 4 semanas después, un pequeño lloraba en la sala de maternidad, una pequeña mota de pelo rubia se apreciaba en su cabeza. Un varón de 2kgramos, con pulmones fuertes, nacido de forma natural. La joven lo veía desde el ventanal, estaba en una silla de redas, a poco metros las otras madres junto a sus respetivas parejas tomaban fotos de sus recién nacido.

-Solo míralo Anne… un muy apuesto varón… Hola bebé…-la nombrada deseaba no tener algo que ver con ese bastardo producto de la violación. Cuando fue dada de alta, la joven se negó a tener al bebe en su habitación, la medre no protesto, pero si le dejo en claro que debía de alimentarle a sus respectivas horas y cuidar de él como corresponde.

-Es tu hijo… ni siquiera le has puesto un nombre-la mujer mayor miro a su nieto con tristeza, el pequeño no tenía culpa alguna y su madre lo odiaba.

-¡ese mocoso… no es mi hijo! Lo mejor hubiera sido abortarlo… además no te encariñes… recuerda que dentro de poco vendrá esa mujer de servicios de adopción

-Anne…

-¡NADA MADRE! ¡NO QUIERO A ESE BASTARDO!-dicho eso se fue a su cuarto, grito hizo que le infante llorar.

-Ya mi pequeño… mami solo está algo cansada, veras que dentro de poco se le pasara… no llores mi niño, tu abuela te cuida

/-/-/-/-/-/

Muchas familias desean aun recién nacido, pero pocos podían darse el lujo de pasar por toda la papelería que eso con lleva, la mujer de servicios adoptivos había pedido que conservaran al niño hasta encontrar a una familia adecuada. La joven madre asintió con obvio fastidio, no soportaba al niño por nada del mundo. Le daba de comer tarde, y nunca lo bañaba, cuando lloraba le gritaba y lo sacudía.

-¡QUE SEA LA ULTIMAVES QUE TE VEA HACERLE ESO! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI NO TE AGRADA! ¡ES UN PEQUEÑO QUE MERECE PROTECCION!-le grito su madre cuando vio que la joven hundía al niño en la bañera.

-¡YA TE DIJE QE ESE MOCOSO NO ES MAS QUE UN BASTARDO! ¡DEBERIA ESTAR MUERTO!

-¡ANNETTE MERCURI TE PROHIBO DECIR ESO! ¡TE LO JURO! ¡VUELVES A LASTIMAR DE ALGUNA FORMA A MI NIETO Y NO ME CONTENDRE EN LLAMAR A LA POLICIA!

Desde ese día la cosas en la casa estaban más tranquila, Annette se ocupaba de manera robótica del niño y luego lo olvidaba, Consuelo era quien mimaba al pequeño, lo hacia reír y le contaba cuentos, ella lo bañaba pues no confiaba en su hija.

El niño ya tenía 1 mes, Consuelo Mercuri salió temprano esa mañana pues tenía un juego de canasta con sus amigas. Annette se quedó cuidando a "la cosa" como acabo nombrándolo. Termino de amamantarlo y acostarlo en la cuna cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, los golpes se volvieron frenéticos, algo dentro de ella le decía que no abriera. Que subiera y se encerrara. Se detuvo al mismo tiempo que los golpes. Entonces sintió un frio recorrerle toda la espalda y lo único que cruzo por su mente fue…

-el bebé…-corrió a escaleras arriba, la puerta de la entrada exploto dejando a la vista a un encapuchado con mascara plateada. Annette cerró la puerta y tomo al niño que estaba en la cuna, lo aferro a su pecho mientras el infante se quejaba y empezaba a lloriquear.

-silencio…puede oírnos…por favor…guarda silencio-suplicaba la mujer, oía los pasos del intruso mientras subía las escaleras y se detenía enfrente de la puerta del cuarto.

El recuerdo del incidente 9 meses atrás regreso a su mente, miro al niño el cual seguía gimoteando, era pequeño. Por primera vez lo veía con detenimiento, era demasiado pequeño…un niño… un ser frágil que no podía defenderse solo. La puerta fue tumbada, el hombre se abrió paso con un extraña varita de madera hizo un simple movimiento con la muñeca y la lanzo a la pared, Annette se aseguró se recibir el golpe para que nada lastimara al niño.

Se había golpeado la cabeza, como pudo se sentó en el suelo, no dejaba de sostener al infante. El encapucho se acercó, tenía un aura temible. Se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de la lastimada mujer y le arrebato el niño de las manos. El infante empezó a llorar, el sujeto se levantó y apunto el objeto justo a la altura de la frente del menor.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ella lo amaba. No importaba el cómo llego al mundo, ese bebé era suyo. Ella debía cuidarlo, protegerlo y no permitir que nadie lo lastimara. El llano de su ahora reconocido hijo de intensificaba. El hombre murmuraba algo en latín y formaba símbolos en la frente del pequeño lastimándolo en el proceso.

-no lo toques…-susurro la mujer

-¿Qué?-pregunto el sujeto deteniéndose, la mujer levanto la mirada, ya no había miedo, había determinación, había furia, había enojo y coraje. El sujeto sintió que algo malo pasaría, apunto el objeto a la mujer y retrocedió un par de pasos.

Annette se levantó, era pequeño… él era SU pequeño…

-es el mío… no quiero que lo toques… es mío… ¡MI HIJO!-se lanzó al hombre tratando de golpearlo, nuevamente sintió que era empujada a la pared. El sujeto la apunto con la varita y una luz verde empezó a salir de la punta del objeto.

\- ¡AVADA...! -fuese lo que fuse que decía no termino de pronunciarlo, Annette juraba haber visto un chispazo y pronto el sujeto era una antorcha humana. Soltó al niño por la sorpresa pero este en vez de caer de forma violenta floto hasta los brazos de su madre.

Annette no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo con su hijo en brazos. Cuando estuvo a salvo en la calle, se giró para ver la casa la cual se prendía en llamas rápidamente. El niño seguía llorando fuertemente. No fue consiente del extraño símbolo que brillo y se hundía hasta desaparecer en la piel del niño.

-BUAAAAAA

-no llores…mami está aquí…-el infante seguía llorando- escúchame pequeño…estoy aquí. Mami te cuidara…-el llanto empezó a disminuir, ojos del pequeño rubio se abrieron un poco-como lo escuchas…mamá esta aquí… y no dejare que nadie te lastime…

El niño dejo ver sus curiosos ojos vi colores, la mujer sonrió, el niño dejo escapar una risa. Por primera vez Annette Mercuri no veía al pequeño como un bastardo, por primera vez lo veía por lo que era, su hijo, su razón para olvidar y dejar atrás el dolor y criar a ese pequeño como un hombre de bien.

-tu llevaras el nombre de tu… padre… pero tu… tu serás bueno, porque yo sé que tienes un corazón puro... Tu eres mi hijo… mi Lucius…

El niño sonrió y empezó a reír, madre e hijo habían hecho un pacto una completamente consiente de la responsabilidad de cuidar a un niño, y el otro por el simple hecho de tener la inocencia que un infante puede tener hacia su progenitora.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

El rubio miro a la mujer con detenimiento, los años no habían hecho perder la belleza tan simbólica que la representaba. Annette aun teniendo miedo le miro con fiereza, once años atrás ese hombre le arruino la vida, 11 años atrás ella aborreció al ser que ella traería al mundo… 11 años atrás comprendió que no debía desquitar su odio en su hijo, 11 años atrás se juró proteger a su hijo de quien fuera que quisiera lastimarlo o alejarlo de ella.

-el chico me pertenece querida-dijo con tono frívolo, Annette tembló al escuchar su voz, malos recuerdo regresaban a su mente.

-no lo es, jamás ha estado al pendiente de él. Lucius es mi hijo y no permitiré que me lo quites

-Estúpida Muggle, yo soy Lucius Malfoy, un sangre pura con mucho poder y contactos. Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana. Ese mocoso será criado con mano firme, no puede ser el heredero pero puede convertirse en el protector de mi hijo, un verdadero sangre pura. Una mujer como tú solo arruinaría su futuro como maestro elemental.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUEDAR EN LA RUINA! ¡NO TE LLEVARAS A MI LUCIUS POR NADA DEL MUNDO! ¡EL NO SERA TU SIRVIENTE PERSONAL NI EL DE TU HIJO!

-No me provoques mujer, puedo y lo hare. Después de todo el mocoso merece saber quién es su "padre"…-una sonora bofetada fue amortiguada por las paredes del despacho. Annette agradecía inmensamente el que la profesora Macgonagall le prestara su privado para poder conversar con el hombre que alguna vez le arruino la vida.

Lucius llevo una mano a la mejilla, sus ojos perdiendo brillo y ahora siendo fríos, Annette reconocía esa mirada. Retrocedió un paso pero el rubio la tomo del brazo y la jalo a su pecho con brusquedad. Con su mano libre la tomo del cuello e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

-No sabes con quien te metes mi quería Annette… tu pequeño bastardo estará en mis manos y lo moldeare para convertirlo en lo que yo desee. Soy uno de los hombres más poderosos del todo el mundo mágico, y si se me pega la gana, te prohibiere verle. Lo llevare lejos de ti y jamás sabrás de él.

-BASTARDO…-Annette le escupió en la cara, y el rubio la soltó para limpiarse la cara. Antes de que el hombre respondiera con violencia, la puerta fue abierta. Aurora apareció con varita en mano. La mujer Mercuri se protegió detrás de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra Malfoy, Annette y Lucius están protegidos por la familia Prince. No importa cuántos abogados corruptos puedas comprar, no le quitaras su hijo a Annette.

Azul eléctrico contra Gris Mercurio se veían con frialdad, tratando de mostrar más intimidación, Annette logro armase de valor y mostrar una postura más determinada. Severus entro, una mirada dirigida al rubio le hizo entender que debía retirarse.

-Con su permiso, tengo asuntos que atender. No veremos después.-y finalmente, se fue junto con el pelinegro para tomar el floo de su oficina y partir a su mansión.

-Gracias Aurora, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no entrabas a tiempo-ambas se abrazaron y se dirigieron nuevamente a la enfermería.

-debes llamarlo, solo el impedirá que ese idiota…-empezó Aurora, Annette solo asintió. Solo esperaba que "él" pudiera ayudarla como lo hizo hace 11 años atrás.

-/-/-/-/-/

-Mione respira, repite lo que dijiste y más despacio por favor-Magnus miro con diversión a la joven la cual solo decía las cosas atropelladamente. Hermione hizo un puchero y lo golpeo en el hombro, algo que solo provoco más risa en el Ravenclaw. 2 semanas habían pasado desde el incidente en el campo de Quidditch, y ya todos mostraban una mejor apariencia a cunado estaba por acabarse sus reservas de magia.

-si no me interrumpieras Magnus sería más fácil-dijo en tono demandante, propinándole otro golpe en el hombro.

-oigan par de enamorados, pueden dejar eso para después y seguir con la narración-Tobías sonrió al ver como los dos niños se volteaban a verle con molestia y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-bien, lo que quería decirle es hacerla del pasillo del tercer piso…

 _Hermione había escuchado una disputa entre_ _Malfoy y Potter, según se iban a enfrentar en un duelo mágico a mitad de la noche en la sala de trofeos. La castaña al no querer perder puntos para su casa, decidió insistirles que no fueran, y como Weasley y Potter sienten el sentido común de un zapato la ignoraron._

 _Ella los siguió y al ver que Malfoy no se presentaba dedujo que era una trampa, a los pocos segundos se escuchó la voz del conserje junto a su molesta gata. Tuvieron que huir del lugar y esconderse, abriendo la primera puerta que encontraron._

 _Todo hubiera estado tranquilo si no hubieran sentido que algo les respiraba por detrás de sus espaldas, al voltearse pudieron vislumbrar 3 enormes cabezas con afilados dientes. Los niños gritaron y salieron lo más rápido posible para luego dirigirse a su sala común._

-Hermione no soy un genio, pero hasta yo me doy cuenta que el seguirlos fue una mala idea-comento Tobías quien no dejaba de mirar su plato

-no he terminado Tob, había una trampilla por debajo de sus patas…

-haber si tengo entendido, ¿estuviste a punto de morir por un perro gigante de 3 cabezas, y tú solo te enfocaste en sus patas?-cuestión Lisa con cara de consternación, en definitiva la Gryffindor debía poner en orden sus prioridades

-era un Cerbero, según la mitología griega resguarda la puerta del reino de Hades y se asegura que los muertos no salgan y que los vivos no puedan entrar.-Hermione agradeció que Dan fuera la única en prestarle atención.-la cuestión es ¿Qué hace un Cerbero en el colegio? Y más importante aún ¿Qué resguarda? ¿Qué es tan importante que nada deba entrar o peor… que o quien es tan peligroso para que no deba salir?

-¿crees que ahí adentro este alguien peligroso?-pregunto Magnus con miedo en la voz, ahora la comida no se le hacía apetitosa

-se acuerdan que hace poco hubo un robo en el banco Gringotts…-los niños se acercaron más a la mesa.

-¿no hablaras en serio? El artículo decía que no había nada en la bóveda, que se había retirado lo que estaba ahí desde temprano en la mañana-esta vez fue Padma quien hablo, recordado lo que había leído del profeta.

-¿y si eso que fue retirado está aquí para ser custodiado…?-cuestiono Lisa, los niños empezaron a imaginar a un mago oscuro queriendo entrar a robar lo que fuese que estaba ahí

-… ¿y si los Trolls que se infiltraron eran una distracción para robar lo que estaba en el tercer pasillo?-ahora Lucius fue quien hablo, el semblante de Dan cambio drásticamente a uno fiero. Casi moría a manos de un jodido Troll, aun tenia pesadillas a causa de eso.

-sea lo que sea debemos investigar, si es algo peligroso, tanto para crear distracciones de tal tamaño, debemos detenerlo.

-¿pero que se supone que buscaremos? No podemos ir a ciegas al peligro y no quiero volver a estar en la enfermería-se quejó el pelinegro.

-buscaremos objetos malditos o algo que con lleve a un gran poder, haremos una lista de ellos y luego decidiremos cual es el indicado a proteger. También debemos estar atentos a cualquiera que intente subir al tercer piso. –todos observaron a la niña quien rápidamente había asumido el liderazgo en el grupo, claro que ella era inconsciente de ese hecho.

-hay otra cosa que debo decirles…-la Gryffindor bajo la mirada apenada-… también les dije a Potter y Weasley de la trampilla, creo que no pasara mucho par que ellos también empiecen a atar cabo y a investigar

-¡HERMIONE!-grito molesto Magnus, la niña se disculpó con todos, siendo ignorada por Dan y Lucius quien murmuraba entre ellos

-¿Crees que también esté relacionado al incidente en el partido?-cuestiono Lucius, la joven de ojos amarillo y violeta asintió, confirmando la sospecha de su amigo.-de ser así debemos ir con mucho cuidado, Tob tiene razón, no quiero acabar en la enfermería… otra ves

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Checo su vestimenta, un simple vestido color lavando con un saquito blanco. Estaba afuera de una cafetería, el día era celuloso, pero esa no era la razón por la que tenía las manos sudadas.

El mesero se acercó y dejo la taza de café que le ordeno con anterioridad, agradeció y siguió esperando a que su acompañante llegara. No tuvo que esperar mucho, el hombre ya entrado en años sonrió al reconocerle. Annette se levantó y se dieron un abrazo, para nuevamente tomar sus asientos.

-a juzgar por la escritura asumo que ese algo urgente es que "él" ya lo sabe-era más una confirmación que una pregunta, Annette asintió con la cabeza, esperaba que su viejo amigo pudiera ayudarle.

-él dice tener el poder para quitarme su custodia, quiere hacerle de un sirviente para él y su hijo o peor, un arma para sus propios beneficios.

-Lucius es igual a su padre, creen que el poder lo lograra todo, pero aunque él tenga sus contactos, desconoce que muchos le pueden dar la espalda, cuando la lealtad no está bien cimentada.

-¿Puedes lograrlo? ¿Evitar que él se lo lleve…?-el hombre dejo escapar una carcajada

-mi querida Annette, creía haber sido claro cuando te encontré hace 11 años en mitad de tu casa incendiada.

Annette suspiro, por supuesto que ella entendía, solo quería confirmar que ese hombre jamás los abandonaría a su suerte.

-Yo me encargare de todo, junto con Lord Prince. Por ahora dime… ¿Cómo está mi querido Bisnieto?


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Padma se sentó de forma brusca en el enorme sillón, la sala común tenía pocos estudiantes y eso era a causa de que seguían en clases y ella tenía hora libre. Se sentía frustrada y cansada, su gemela Parvati no dejaba de insistir que debía hacerse de otros amigos, que eran mala influencia para ella.

Si claro, Parvati hablando de malas compañías, cuando era ella quien seguía a Lavander como un perro y obedecía sus órdenes sin chistar. Con Dan era diferente, ella no les ordenaba, les dirigía… ¿es diferente no? El punto es que ellos no eran los matones, no molestaban a otros alumnos de otras casas y mucho menos excluían a los de su propia casa.

Dejo escapar un bufido, como si su hermana tuviera el derecho de hablarle de esa forma, creyéndose superior por quedar en la gran casa rojo y dorado. Su madre había estado feliz cuando escucho que Parvati había sido seleccionada en Gryffindor, la casa en que todos los ancestros habían quedado, su padre aunque igual estaba feliz, no mostraba favoritismo.

"Todos tienen sus respectivas cualidades" le había dicho antes de partir en el tren. Los de primer año tenían a su propia matona Mandy Brocklehurst, y es que esa niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules era una completa presumida, pero nadie le hacía mucho caso.

En Ravenclaw había una princesa por cada año, igual que los Slytherin, solo que ellos eran más fieros en ese detalle, a ellos les importaba el poder. Los Ravenclaw eran más del intelecto, y Dan había demostrado ser más la princesa, su serenidad, su alto repertorio de conocimientos y hambre de saber la hacía destacar.

Mandy intento sabotearle en más de una ocasión pero todas las niñas de primero sabían quién ganaba la contienda.

Dan parecía ser la única que no sabía que ella domaba a las niñas de primero, y es que a pesar de ser tan lista era tímida en varios aspecto, casi no mostraba emociones, su rostro siempre inexpresivo, hablaba bajo pero era entendible, y solía apartarse de la gente cuando se sentía agobiada.

Aun así Lisa, Hermione y ella le tenían una gran estima, y es que Dan a pesar de todo eso podría volverse fiera protegiendo a sus amigos. Lucius se había vuelto algo así como su escudero, pues nunca se separaban. Podría apostar que en el futuro ambos chicos se terminarían enamorando y se casarían, pero la verdad ambos eran tan nulos en cuestiones de amor que no se darían cuenta, al menos que todos sus amigos se pusieran de acuerdo y planificaran una escena en que ambos confiesen sus sentimientos.

Ahora su humor estaba mejor, ¿porque se fijaba en parejas a esta edad?, solo tenía 11. Ah… claro ya lo recordaba, todo se debía al tonto de Tobías. Ese tonto no dejaba de decir que Hermione y Magnus terminarían siendo pareja, siempre discutían y se molestaban mutuamente. Tobías había hecho una lista de los pros y contras de dicha relación y en otra lista los puntos a favor de cada uno.

-"su cabello castaño aunque parece descontrolado, si usas los productos necesarios serian una muy moldeable cabellera que haría resaltar sus facciones" "¿ya vistes esos ojos? Un brillo singular, te hacen preguntar ¿que oculta? y si eres merecedor de esa mirada tan llena de ternura."

-"imbécil" –pensó la niña, sentía una punzada en el pecho que no les gustaba para nada. Le dolía, y lo peor es que no entendía el porqué. No es como si a ella le importara lo que el tonto de Bonachera pensara, no es que le duela que piense que alguien es más bonita que ella. Claro que no…

-Tonto…-susurro dejando escapar una lagrima y se abrazaba a un cojín con fuerza.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿QUE HACE EL AQUÍ?-Hermione y Harry hicieron un paso hacia atrás, Dan parecía furiosa de tan solo pensar que compartiría la cena con el salvador del mundo mágico.

Harry sabía que no sería bien recibido, pero había pedido disculpas a Hermione por haber empezado mal el año y quería hacer amigos verdaderos que se apoyaban, aun cuando estos no fueran en su totalidad de su casa.

Había visto como el grupo de Ravenclaw aceptaban a Neville Longbottom quien ahora estaba sentado a un lado de lisa, los demás miembros del grupo sabían acerca de eso, ya que la leona les había pedido su apoyo para integrar a Harry. Todos habían aceptado, Magnus a pesar de estar de acuerdo sabía que su hermana podría enojarse y dejar de hablarles al menos un tiempo.

-Dan, Harry me pidió disculpas y yo lo acepte. Todo ese odio es a causa de Weasley, Harry no tiene la culpa de nada.

-El no defender a un integrante de su casa es igual que ser un matón, ¿pero porque he de esperar que él lo entienda? Después de todo lo lleva en la sangre-dijo de forma mordaz. Se levantó de su asiento y se fue sin probar bocado.

-saben… salió mejor de lo que espere-murmuro Magnus, todos los Ravenclaw de primero le miraron con duda

-hablare con ella…-dijo Lucius empezando a levantarse, fue detenido por su mejor amigo el cual le indico que se volviera a sentar.

-necesita estar sola, cosas de mujeres…

-¡OYE!-gritaron las niñas del grupo lanzándole miradas de enfado. El niño solo se rio y siguió comiendo, notando como Padma le evitaba mirar, alzo una ceja pero lo dejo pasar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿Se puede saber porque entra y sin tocar señorita Baker?-a pesar del tono frio la joven no sintió miedo, su profesor de pociones seguía en el salón terminando de revisar unos ensayos de los alumnos de 5to año. Dan se sentó en el primer banco murmurando insultos hacia cierto ojiverde. Severus siguió corrigiendo viendo debes en cuando a la niña, una vez que ella se tranquilizara hablaría con la Ravenclaw.

-estúpido mocoso que vivió para restregárnoslo en la cara…

-¿ya está lista para hablar o tendré que seguir aguantando sus bufidos?-cuestiono el hombre levantándose de su asiento y caminando en dirección a su habitación. La niña le siguió y se fue directo a la estantería donde un libro de cuero negro le llamaba. Severus estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento, llamo a un elfo que solo estaba a su servicio y ordeno la cena para 2.

A los pocos minutos el elfo apareció con la comida lista. La joven dejo el libro de lado y enfoco su vista al plato, su estómago rugía.

-Hermione quiso integrar al pomposo de Potter, y se que todos la apoyan no soy una idiota. Jamás aceptare que el jodido niño que vive y nos salvó de un psicópata sea mi amigo, ni si quiera lo acepto como conocido. Petulante pelinegro de mierda.

-Modales Señorita Baker ¿Qué diría su "madre" si la oyera hablar así?-la morena le miro con burla, y dio un mordisco a su estofado.

-mi madre estaría orgullosa, siempre dice que debemos decir lo que pensamos, nada se queda guardado, ni lo más vulgar.-eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el profesor de pociones le quisiera reclamar a la susodicha madre por enseñar tales formas de pensar.-usted lo ha dicho también, Potter no es más que el reflejo de su bastardo padre, un matón sin escrúpulos que abusaba de los demás sin importarle nada. Yo no olvido lo que hizo, jamás ayudo a Mione, la dejo a su suerte y apoyo a su hipócrita casa de estúpidos leones, y dejo en claro que solo los de primero exceptuando a Neville y Hermione, son estúpidos.

-Baker…

-¿y si no me hubiera hecho amiga de Mione a tiempo? ¿Qué tal si tanto abuso se hubiese prolongado? la soledad es un mal compañero, crea ideales falsos y te llevan a un abismo lleno de oscuridad. La oscuridad fracturo a mi familia, no permitiré que fracture a nadie más.

El pelinegro la observo detenidamente, quine diría que esa mocosa fuera tan… ¿poética? Fuese lo que fuese sabía que el dolor y la soledad podrían ser la cruz para cualquiera, si es que hablaban religiosamente.

-¿usted la conoció, verdad?-oh la tan temida pregunta, la que hace cada noche cuando se reúnen. Si, el conocía a la madre de Baker; si, también sabia como había muerto; no, no podía decirle como murió ni el quien era su padre, pero eso no era necesario, porque la niña ya sabía quién era su padre.

Esos ojos bicolores le interrogaban con la miraba, añorando que el diera las respuestas que tanto necesitaba, pero no lo haría y ambos lo sabían. La cena continuo en un silencio casi acogedor, casi.

Si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes, pero de ser así… si él no hubiera escuchado acerca de la profecía ¿Lili seguiría con vida? ¿Black hubiera sido detenido antes de la traición? ¿él hubiera conocido a Aurora? ¿Hubiera evitado el nacimiento de...

Tres golpeteos a la puerta fueron suficientes para que el pocicionista levantara sus barreras y mandar a la niña ocultarse. Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer las evidencias de que tuvo alguna compañía en sus habitaciones privadas.

-adelante-pronuncio el hombre vestido en túnicas negras, la puerta se abrió lentamente para dejar paso al director del colegio.


	14. Chapter 14

IVX

-¿Esta consiente de que lo que se habló aquí nadie debe saberlo?-pregunto el hombre de cabellera negra, la niña con mirada seria asintió, observo al hombre detenidamente esperando que hiciera algo.

-por favor…-susurro la Ravenclaw, el pocicionista tardo unos segundo, parecía pelear internamente con la decisión que iba a tomar. Saco su varita y murmuro un hechizo, una tenue capa de luz azul rodeo a la niña, pronto esta desapareció y la pequeña agradeció mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

Salieron de la oficina y la guio hasta la entrada de su sala común, Dan dio la respuesta al acertijo, abrió muy poco la puerta, deteniéndose justo cuando escucharon el carraspeo detrás de ellos. Filius observo a la niña, y con aun asentimiento de cabeza ella entro a la sala común.

-¿Debo de preocuparme del comportamiento de mi cuervo, Severus?

-Quizás deberíamos hablarlo en tu despacho Filius-el hombrecito asintió y se fueron alejando del pasillo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Augusto Prince se encontraba sentado en su cómodo sillón enfrente de su chimenea, a un lado de él encima de la mesita se podían apreciar varios papeles amontonados, uno de ellos destacaba por la firma que se iluminaba tenuemente en letras doradas.

No despego su vista en ningún momento de las llamas que bailaban, tenía mucho en su mente. En primera el hecho de educar a su Bisnieto para que en el futuro se volviera el Lord de la familia Prince, en segunda evitar que su nieto Severus mandara lejos a Tobías, en tercera y que juro no dejarlo en segundo plano, era la cuestiona total de Lucius Mercuri.

Aunque sanguíneamente Lucius fuera un Malfoy, seguía siendo un hijo no reconocido en su totalidad, aparte de que Tiberius seguía siendo el Lord de la familia Malfoy, eso ayudaba a evitar que Lucius Malfoy pidiera la custodia.

Desde que el rubio se entero había llamado a sus abogados solo para que estos se toparan con un arsenal inmenso de abogados de todos los países por parte del Lord, se había acordado darle la custodia y tutelaje en su totalidad al Lord Augusto Prince, por seguridad ahora Annette y Concepción vivirían en su mansión, y el niño ahora pasaba a ser Lucius Antoni Lionel Prince Malfoy Mercuri. Un título pesado para los hombros de un niño de solo 11 años, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo que sería lo mejor para él.

Lucius-padre- había estado furioso por eso, pero sus abogados no pudieron hacer nada y tampoco quería meter un juicio porque sabía que los medios de comunicación escarbarían en la historia y expondrían su amorío con una mujer que no era su esposa, y conociendo a Rita-esa mujer desesperante- descubriría lo el cómo fue concebido Lucius Antoni.

Había otra cosa que le preocupaba, el hecho de que Lucius Antoni fuera un elemental solo empeoraba las cosas, no es que fuera algo malo, pero él era consciente de la profecía de los 4 elementales. Él también tenía a sus propios espías en el ministerio, lo cual le ayudaba mucho a saber cómo estaba siendo controlado el ministerio.

Se había sentido frustrado cuando descubrió que Albus se enfrascara en un solo niño para ser el salvador del mundo mágico, más aun siendo este un bebé. Pero ahora con los elementales…

Suspiro, Tobías era un elemental del agua, Aurora le había dicho que desde su nacimiento cosas raras pasaban cuando su hijo estaba cerca de algún charco o fuente de agua.

Esta se detenía o burbujeaba según el estado de ánimo del pelinegro, al revisar su tapete familiar y hacer unas pruebas todo quedo confirmado. Ambos niños, considerados por ellos mismos como hermanos, eran maestros elementales. Según por lo que se enteró del suceso de Halloween era obvio que un elemental del Aire se encontraba entre esos jóvenes prefectos o niños de primero.

Debía apresurarse a encontrarlo y alejarlo de las manos de Albus, guiarlo en el buen camino. Solo así evitaría una catástrofe.

-¿El amo desea algo más de Zizus?-pregunto la criatura con elegancia, se veía que era un elfo ya entrado en años. Augusto negó con la cabeza y le ordenó retirarle. El elfo asintió y con un pop desapareció.

-Aire y Tierra… ¿quiénes serán…?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Nunca había actuado así, seguramente alguien la amenazo o algo por el estilo

-Magnus cálmate, ella solo esta… bueno ella es quien se alejó de nosotros…-contesto el pelinegro viendo como Dan Baker comía hasta el otro extremo de la mesa.

Ya estaban a una semana de salir de la escuela y pasara unas agradables vacaciones navideñas con su familia. Dan había estado actuando extraño desde la noche en que Harry se integró al grupo. Ni si quiera Magnus podía sacarle platica.

-¡Ni siquiera está comiendo! ¡Solo mueve la comida con el tenedor!-hablo más fuerte el hermano de la joven, preocupado del comportamiento de ella.-en definitiva fue una mala idea que Potter se nos uniera

El tono mordaz hizo que el nombrado diera un pequeño salto del asiento, Hermione protesto al igual que los demás.

-¡No puedes culpar a Harry por lo que le pasa a Dan! ¡Ella es quien decidió darnos la espalda!-Magnus volteo a ver a la Gryffindor, su mirada fiera haciendo que esta se sorprendiera por completo. No era común verlo así de molesto.

-Dan tiene razón, ¡Potter fue el primero en darte la espalda! ¡Lo defiendes más que a Dan! ¡Quien fue la primera en darte una mano amigable sin importarle la diferencia de casas!

-Magnus…-la castaña bajo la mirada, las palabras del niño le habían dolido. Miro con pena a Harry y este igual. El ojiverde se recrimino, sintiéndose una plaga en medio de ellos. Sabía que Magnus tenía razón en enojarse con él, no se había ganado el integrarse como corresponde. Fue Baker quien protegió a Hermione de los excesos de Ron.

Se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor, tenía que estar solo y pensar, gracias a Merlín era viernes.

/-/-/-/-/-/

La oji-bicolor a diferencia de lo que sus compañeros pensaban, no estaba deprimida y sintiendo lastima por ella. Pensaba, más específicamente en todo lo que la profesora McGonagall le había contado.

Su teoría era cierta, Albus Dumbledore era un maldito bastardo que buscaba matarla a ella, a su hermano y a sus amigos… a claro y a San Potter. Pero porque y también a ellos, bueno era lógico que quiera matarla a ella y al ojiverde, ¿pero a sus amigos?

No lo permitiría, debía hacerse más fuerte, saber que era la maldita cosa que se ocultaba en el castillo, Dumbledore lo usaba como señuelo seguramente para que Potter y Voldemort se enfrentaran. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo debía protegerlo.

Hermione le tenía cariño al mocoso y era obvio que los demás también, suspiro, maldita moral y sus consecuencias.

Al menos tenía una pista, había logrado que la profesora sacara a relucir lo de Nicolás Flamel, claro que fue muy divertido ver como esta se quedaba en shock luego de haberla confundido en una discusión sin sentido hasta que estallara, típica Gryffindor. El profesor Snape volvió a lanzarle el hechizo para resguardar secretos, justamente para que no le sucediera lo mismo que a su querida profesora de transformaciones.

-"por eso el vejete no la hizo hacer pacto, para que fuera ella la que le diera tal información a Harry…"-pensó la Ravenclaw con detenimiento.

No podía decirles a los chicos, debía esperar a que ellos mismos lo descubrieran. Solo necesitaba tiempo y pronto todos estarían en la misma página y con la misma misión… o bueno casi la misma misión.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

-Potter…-el nombrado dio un salto y giro en sus pasos para toparse con la morena. Ya era de noche y el toque de queda estaba muy cerca.

-…yo… mmm lo lamento…-susurro el pelinegro bajando lentamente la mirada. Dan le miro desde su lugar, se veía patético, sus ojos verde estaban algo opacos y ese cabello parecía estar más alborotado que de costumbre.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y se acercó al Gryffindor, de su túnica saco una servilleta amarrada con un pequeño cordón, y la extendió para que el niño la tomara.

-No fuiste a cenar, mi… tutor… es muy estricto con eso, y si se entera que te deje sin comer me meterás en problemas.

-… no entiendo…-Harry tomo el paquete el olor de pan de ajo inundo su nariz.

-tiene un hechizo especial hay mucha comida ahí. Si esa cosa que llamabas amigo intenta tomar algo le dará diarrea una semana. Procura ser tú el único que consuma esos alimentos, aparte de tomar las pociones que viene ahí con sus instructivos.

El pelinegro parecía perturbado, no entendía por completo este extraño comportamiento por parte de Baker.

-sé que tienes muchas preguntas, y te serán contestadas. Pero para eso necesito que esperes. Y principalmente que confíes en mi Potter. Tú y yo somos más iguales de lo que crees.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Siempre pensé que me odiabas-cuestiono el pelinegro ahora con la sensación de un estomago gruñendo.

-es verdad que no me agradas del todo, pero no puedo odiarte, en si no has hecho algo para molestarme a tal grado. Solo te pido confianza, oh y una cosa más. Pasaras las vacaciones navideñas en mi casa.

-¿¡que!?

-baja la voz, te lo explicare todo ahí. Hay gente que quiere conocerte. Personas que quieres que sepas la verdad. Tu verdad… nuestra verdad Potter. No confíes en todos los leones de tu casa, principalmente los Weasley. Ahora vete, o tendrás problemas.

El niño asintió con algo de miedo, empezó su caminata dejando atrás a la morena y cuando se detuvo para mirar detrás de él, la niña había desaparecido…que miedo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cuando llego a su sala común, algunos alumnos seguían despiertos, riendo y charlando. Ron a lo lejos jugaba con Deán ajedrez mágico, se dirigió rápido a las escaleras, no tenía intención de ser una más de sus víctimas. Entro a su habitación y dejo el paquete sobre su cama, se cambió el uniforme por una pijama, unos pants demasiados grandes para su cuerpo junto con una camisa igual del doble de tamaño.

Se subió a la cama, cerro la cortina y abrió la servilleta, dio un salto cuando la miniatura de servilleta se convirtió en un mantel grande con platillos de todo tipo. Unas luces azules impactaron en los doseles y una pequeña nota en forma de pájaro voló hasta estar a la altura de Harry.

Lo que pareciera ser el pico empezó a moverse lentamente para luego empezar a hablar, rápidamente reconoció la voz de Baker.

-"Potter, el hechizo dudara 3 horas máximo, tiempo suficiente para que consumas los alimentos TODOS, aparte para que nadie pueda oírte. Antes de eso, debes tomar esas tres pociones la de color purpura ayudara a que tu vista mejore, si empiezas a sentir mareos o la vista nublosa avísame rápidamente; la amarilla es una poción nutritiva, he notado que no consumes los alimentos correspondientes y menos las cantidades adecuadas; y por último la azul esa te lo comentare en nuestra próxima reunión.

Otra cuestión, he notado que tus… ropajes… no son los adecuados para tu estatura ni aspecto físico. Por eso mismo y con ayuda de mi tutor, hemos decidido anticipar tu regalo navideño, hay una paquete más si es que puedes notarlo."

Harry busco rápidamente y dicho paquete era una envoltura verde militar. Lo tomo delicadamente y lo acercó a su cuerpo, como no queriendo romper nada.

-"dentro encontraras 5 juegos de conjunto de ropa, incluyendo… las más… personales…-" por el tono de voz podía decirse que esa parte dio vergüenza a la morena, cosa que a Harry también le abochorno pues sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rojizo.-" y 2 juegos de calzado, regalo de mi madre… ya la conocerás. Por ahora es todo, cambia ese pijama, a eso voy…"-el pelinegro dejo escapar una risa, era como si Dan supiera que esta conversación ocurriría y que es lo que el diría para protestar-"Hermione me hizo unos comentarios acerca de tu vestuario nocturno…, en fin haz lo que te pedí y… bienvenido al grupo Potter-"

El ave cayo a la colchoneta como cualquier objeto inanimado, lo tomo con cuidado y lo coloco en la ventana, admiro al ave de papel y sonrió. Las cosas mejorarías… una pequeña voz dentro de su corazón lo decía una y otra vez.


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

El pequeño rubio cerró su baúl con una sonrisa en el rostro, mañana partiría en el tren e iría con su madre y abuela. Miro alrededor, Magnus y Tobías igual estaban terminando se acomodar sus pertenencias. Sintió una punzada, desde hacía unas semanas que el castaño no les hablaba. Se comportaba frio y desinteresado. Era curioso pues ahora Dan era quien les hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado, suprimió un suspiro, Wayne era rencoroso.

Dan… sintió algo extraño en su pecho, empezó a portarse mejor con Harry, y hasta se podía decir que eran bueno amigos… demasiado cercanos. Eso está bien, no habría más peleas… pero le molestaba y no sabía porque.

Y ahora todo también se había complicado, Hermione, Neville y Harry habían visitado a Hagrid hace unas semanas y por mala suerte les toco ver como el gigante estaba empollando un huevo de dragón. Todo hubiera estado bien si tan solo Draco Malfoy no los hubiera seguido y más aun no los hubiera acusado con la profesora Minerva.

El dragón fue entregado entre lágrimas y quejidos por Hagrid, pero la curiosidad es la que siempre termina matando al gato. Pronto empezaron a sospechar, el grupo de primero empezó a ver puntos de vista y un comentario de Harry fue lo que ayudo más en la investigación.

-Hagrid siempre dice que le interesaría tener un huevo de dragón… no es demasiada coincidencia que justamente hubiera un persona cargando uno y queriéndose deshacerse el… solo piénselo…

¿Coincidencia…? No lo creo

Harry, Lucius y Hermione encararon al gigante, preguntas sin fin, respuestas sin terminar y por último la confesión

-Escuchen niños los que hagan Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel es asunto suyo, ustedes no… no debí decir eso…

Nicolás Flamel… de algo le sonaba ese nombre, pero no recordaba donde.

Dan y Magnus aparecieron esa noche mientras todos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca, un apartado especial que Madam Pince les ofreció para evitar las miradas reprochadoras de los otros compañeros.

La morena no dio muchas explicaciones, una sola mirada de asentimiento por parte de Harry hizo que fuera más que suficiente, señal de que no habrían conflictos. Era Wayne quine había optado una actitud más reservada, y solo se comunicaba con su hermana.

Podía ver en la cara de Hermione que eso le dolía, pero no podían hacer más. El rubio asumía que una buena temporada lejos de todos los misterios del castillo ayudaría a olvidar los malos ratos.

Toda la escuela estaba emocionada, sin clases, volviendo a casa con las familias. Se recostó en la cama, mañana sería un gran día.

Si es que nada trataba de matarlos en el viaje en el tren.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La mañana fue un tanto ajetreada, en la sala común de Gryffindor varios alumnos corrían de un lado a otro verificando que sus pertenencias estuvieran en su lugar. Harry había alistado su baúl la noche pasada así que estaba tranquilo. Se había puesto un conjunto de la vestimenta nueva. Unos pantalones negros a su medida con una camisa azul marino y un chalequin negro que hacían un perfecto juego y de calzado se puso unos botines de cuero de dragón, los cuales tenían un hechizo de ajuste y calentador.

Se miró en el espejo, su aspecto flacucho había cambiado un poco, se veía un tanto más llenito, y había notado que creció 2 cm para su grato gusto. Su cabello ya no parecía un nido de pájaros y ahora poseía unos lentes más modernos y con la graduación adecuada para sus ojos.

Se veía y sentía diferente. Aun no conocía al tutor misterio de Dan pero le estaba muy agradecido a ambos por ser tan amables con él y preocuparse tanto por su bienestar. No había vuelto a tener una conversación en privado con la morena, pero todas las mañanas la lechuza de Dan llegaba a su ventana con las tres pociones que debía consumir.

Al principio fue difícil ya que el sabor de las pociones era horribles pero pronto empezó a notar los cambios. Sus ojos fueron los primeros en ser los afectados de las pócimas, su visión se volvía borrosa al intentar ver con los lentes y los dolores de cabeza empezaban a ponerse agudos, una noche le llego una carta donde se le citaba en la enfermería. Madam Poppy le reprendió por haber tardado tanto en ir a verle, asiéndole saber que ella estaba al tanto de las pociones que consumía.

Los lentes estaban por ser ajustados cuando Poppy recordó darle un paquete, era una caja con lentes nuevos, eran rectangulares con los brazos azules. Le habían encantado, mucho mejor que esos redondos y todos rotos pegados con cinta adhesiva que su tía le había conseguido en una venta de garaje.

Sacudió la cabeza, estaba por hacérsele tarde. Tomo su baúl y se en camino al gran comedor para tener su ultimo desayuno con sus amigos.

-/-/-/-/-/-

El comedor estaba lleno de un ambiente acogedor gracias a todas las decoraciones navideñas. El enorme árbol hacia que el lugar se viera aún más asombroso.

Magnus entro y a lo lejos vislumbro la cabellera descontrolada de Hermione, sabía que no debía comportarse como un tonto, Dan ya lo había regañado por eso y le había dado sus razones para alejarse. Aun así, seguía molesto de que la leona defendiera tanto al pelinegro y ahora saber que Harry pasaría las vacaciones de navidad con ellos le era extraño e irreal

-"Todo se explicara en su momento"- le había dicho su hermana la noche anterior

Decidió acercarse aprovechando que no llegaban aun el resto de sus amigos, la castaña estaba sentada en su respectiva mesa, Weasley no estaba a la vista y los demás alumnos de primero estaban muy concentrados en sus charlas como para prestar atención.

-Mione…-susurro el niño detrás de ella, la nombrada dio un pequeño salto y se guiro a ver a quien le había hablado. Su semblante cambio de confusión a molestia. El niño sintiendo el cambio bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres Wayne?-pregunto con tono mordaz, una rápida mirada al vestuario del chico le hizo ver una cosa, Magnus era de familia adinerada. El pantalón negro a juego con unos mocasines y una camisa igual negra con gemelos de oro lo delataban rápidamente. De cierta forma lo veía guapo…

Se abofeteo mentalmente, porque pensaba eso cuando estaba molesta con el chico, Magnus parecía abochornado y extendió la mano, la cual sostenía una pequeña caja cuadrada.

-lamento haberme portado como un completo…

-idiota…-finalizo la castaña, el niño asintió con pena, esperando que la niña tomara el obsequio.-no vas a comprarme mi perdón Magnus

-no es una compra… y sé que no lo merezco pero entiéndeme Mione… Dan es mi hermana, cualquier ofensa que le hagan a su persona es una ofensa hacia mí. Quizás ella y yo no somos hermanos de sangre, pero es mi familia. Y tus palabras me dolieron cuando dijiste que Dan se buscó ese trato. Porque la conozco y sé que ella daría su vida por quienes considera sus amigos.

-…-la niña bajo un poco la mirada, a lo lejos vio como la mencionada entraba con aire despreocupado charlando tranquilamente con Lisa y Padma. Quizás ella no comprendía ese amor fraternal, ese amor que hacía que hicieras y dijeras cosas estúpidas como Magnus, pero siendo sinceros había verdad detrás de todas ellas.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no podía enojarse con Magnus por más que quisiera, lo había extrañado mucho, era su mejor amigo después de todo. Se levantó de la silla y abrazo a su amigo, siendo respondida por este.

-por situaciones… que no puedo decir… no poder enviarte tu regalo vía lechuza. Por eso quise darte en persona.-Hermione tomo la cajita y la abrió con mucho cuidado.

Dentro había una delgada cadena con una argolla sujetando una piedrita en forma de corazón color rosada. Magnus la saco y le pidió darse la vuelta para ponérsela. La castaña se sonrojo al sentir el contacto de las manos de niño sobre su cuello.

-es un cuarzo rosa, se supone que ayuda a encontrar el amor y la paz. Ya está…- la niña se giró a y aprecio el hermoso collar. Agradeció el obsequio con una sonrisa sincera. Ambos niños empezaron a desayunar con la amistad nuevamente reestablecida y con un algo especial naciendo entre ellos sin darse cuenta.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dan sonrió al ver la escena, había apostado que para el tercer año ambos niños serian novios… quizás y por cómo se peleaban por tonterías y se reconciliaban lentamente seria hasta cuarto…

-TKS… tendré que convencer a Tobías de que modifique la apuesta…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ya para las 11 de la mañana, los niños abordaron el tren, pocos alumnos se quedarían en el castillo, Ron había exigido el saber donde Harry pasaría sus vacaciones de invierno. Pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada mordaz por parte del pelinegro.

Muy lejos de ahí, en una isla supuestamente abandonada, dentro de una cabaña la mujer de cabellera negra terminaba de decorar la habitación con las boberías navideñas que tanto gustaban de esos mocosos a los que decidió criar.

No es que le gustara ver los ojos iluminados de esos dos pequeños duendes y mucho menos las sonrisas y exclamaciones de sorpresa que seguramente tendrían, no claro que no era nada de eso.

Acomodo una foto donde aparecían los tres, una mujer con cabellera negra como la noche, semblante fiero y para nada cariñoso, mirando con desconfianza alrededor de ella. Los dos enanos se aferraban a sus piernas, la morena miraba la cámara con alegría y saludaba con su mano libre, le pedía a la mujer mirar a la cámara, consiguiendo llamar la atención por escasos 2 minutos. Y el niño se escondía detrás de ella, con ojos curiosos pero tímidos, miraba a la mujer debes en cuando y se asomaba para sonreír levemente a la cámara para volver a ocultarse.

Se podía apreciar que los niños tenían no más de 5 años, al juzgar por los abrigos era un día muy frio y fue la única ocasión que dejo que se tomaran una foto al aire libre.

-"familiar má"-había dicho la mocosa con sus enormes ojos brillosos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Dejo escapar un bufido, no es que la foto significara algo especial como para ponerlo encima de la chimenea, era solo para callar las suplicas de esos dos torbellinos que decidió criar.

El elfo que fue ordenado a cuidarle entre las sombras le hizo un listado en un pergamino de todos los peligros que encontró en el castillo. Listado que utilizaría a su favor, pensó con una sonrisa cruel.

-habitaciones de los jóvenes amos e invitado están listas ama-dijo una elfina apareciendo con un bocadillo en una bandeja

-bien, ¿y qué hay de la otra habitación?-cuestiono tomando el emparedado.

-Coral y Kazza terminan de colocar las protecciones ama

-retírate, debes esperar a los niños en el andén 9 y ¾. Traerlos inmediatamente.-la elfina asintió con una leve reverencia y desapareció.

-así que por fin estará aquí…-susurro un hombre que bajaba las escaleras. Tenía un aspecto un poco enfermizo, con cicatrices en el rostro. Una deslumbrante sonrisa pero una mirada algo triste.

-no te pongas nostálgico, te recuerdo que no debes mostrar favoritismo-dijo la mujer con tono demandante

-¿lo dices por Magnus?, no te preocupes, no es celoso, y Dan entiende la situación por completo, es una niña muy intuitiva y madura

-por supuesto que sí, YO la crie para eso-contesto la pelinegra con prepotencia y orgullo. El hombre dejo escapar una risa. Como si no supiera que esa era su forma de demostrar cariño a los niños.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Tobías fue recibido en un fuerte y bochornoso abrazo, sus reclamos fueron nulos para Aurora la cual ahora le daba besos en la mejilla, haciendo que el pelinegro empezara a ruborizarse. Lucius por otro lado no estaba incomodo, abrazaba con fuerza a su madre la cual tenía lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por sus mejillas.

Un poco lejos del afecto materno Lord Augusto Prince miraba la escena con semblante pasible, observo al joven Mercuri, una viva imagen de Malfoy era un hecho, solo los ojos eran lo que podrían distinguirlo.

Tosió un poco para llamar la atención de las amorosas madres y pronto todos se encaminaban fuera de la multitud de familias.

-No me despedí de Dan y Magnus…-dijo Lucius deteniéndose y empezando a buscarlos con la mirada.

No tardo en hallarlos pero la imagen fue algo que no olvidaría y que lo molestaría por mucho tiempo. Los hermanos estaban hablando con un elfo domestico quien con un chasquido hizo que los baúles se encogieran y los guardara en una bolsita de tela. Pudo rápidamente distinguir a Harry quien parecía asombrado por ese hecho. Parecía que lo estaban presentado, y se sorprendió de ver como la elfina le hacía reverencias al pelinegro.

Dan parecía molesta por eso y dio una orden que no alcanzo el rubio a escuchar, la elfina se disculpó por cómo veía y vio para su disgusto como la morena tomaba de la mano de Harry seguido de la de Magnus y ambos niños varones tomaban las escuálida manos del elfo para desaparecer del lugar.

No debería sentirse así de molesto, pero lo estaba. Y el hecho de que Tobías le pidiera que se calmara cuando un apenas visible círculo de flamas apareciera de bajo de sus pies, era más que suficiente para comprobar el hecho de que estaba furioso.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía porque le molestaba tanto.

-Potter...-susurro con voz desprecio y contando hasta diez.


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

El hombre de apariencia desalineada término de vestirse con su mejor ropa, a pesar de verse mejor en vestimenta su rostro seguía algo demacrada. Paso una mano por su cabello haciendo que se viera algo rebelde y sonrió al escuchar la aparición de los niños en la casa.

La voz de Dan y Magnus gritando "ESTAMOS EN CASA" fue un cálido abrazo a su alma. Salió de la habitación escuchando un leve murmullo.

-no tengas miedo Potter-dijo Dan mientras empezaba a andar por la habitación, rápidamente bajo los escalones y fue recibido en un fuerte abrazo por parte de Magnus.

-¡Te extrañe mucho padrino!-La cabeza de Magnus choco con el pecho del adulto haciendo que este se desequilibrara por unos instante y provocando que cayeran en el último escalón, seguido de unas carcajadas.

-Yo igual los extrañe cachorros...-Dan se acercó y le dio un leve abrazo y luego giro su vista al pelinegro, haciendo que el hombre dejara de respirar por unos segundo.

-Harry, quiero presentarte a alguien que te conoce desde que eres un bebé, padrino de Magnus y un padre para mi…-el ojiverde miro con detenimiento al castaño, ¿sería ese el tutor misterioso…?- Remus John Lupin

-Hola Harry... yo fui amigo de tus padres…- Magnus se apartó, y junto a su hermana dejaron la habitación para que tanto el adulto como el niño se conocieran.

No fueron conscientes de que unas manos los jalarían hasta la cocina casi estrangulándolos. Cuando el aire en sus pulmones empezaba a faltarles, los brazos que los sujetaban del cuello se aflojo. Ambos niños rieron como pudieron y se voltearon para encarar a su atacante.

-¡MAMÁ!-gritaron los dos con enormes sonrisas, la mujer antes de poderles regañar fue sorprendida con un abrazo por parte de los infantes.

-¡Ya les dije que nada de boberías como esas pequeños engendros del mal!-grito la mujer tratando de quitárselos de encima. Los hermanos solo se aferraban más fuerte y reían a carcajada limpia.

Era bueno estar en casa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco Lucius Malfoy miro al hombre sentado en el estudio de su padre, su padre parecía hervir de rabia, con los puños completamente blancos, sujetando su bastón casi al punto de romperlo.

-¡Draco! Mi querido bisnieto, ven aquí y dale un fuerte abrazo a tu abuelo…-el niño miro a su padre esperando que le confirmara o negara la petición del extraño hombre que decía ser su abuelo…

Lucius le dio una mirada a su primogénito y asintió levemente con la cabeza, el pequeño rubio se acercó titubeante hasta quedar a un lado de Tiberius Malfoy. El hombre de avanzada edad tomo al niño de los hombros y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-Valla que has crecido dragón, no puedo esperar para que me cuentes como te va en el colegio. Muchas travesuras puedo imaginarme.-Draco apenas se ruborizo, si era cierto que hacia travesuras, pero siempre se aseguraba de que nadie lo descubriera.

-Draco ve a tu habitación y no salgas hasta la hora de la cena

-si padre, con permiso… abuelo…

-después hablamos dragón, descansa.-dijo con una sonrisa cálida, Draco asintió y salió de la oficina.

En cuento el niño cerró la puerta, la habitación fue encantada para que nadie escuchara la conversación.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?-pregunto mordazmente Lucius, el Lord miro a su nieto con el semblante serio.

-Esto es lo que sucederá, y sin objeciones Lucius. Draco pasara a mi tutelaje, yo me encargare de educar a mi nieto. Y si intentas interferir en mis enseñanzas, si tan solo descubro que lo alientas a malos comportamientos o a malas compañías…-el aire de la habitación se volvió pesado, Lucius sin darse cuenta retrocedió un paso, los ojos del lord estaban más fríos que nunca y con un extraño brillo que admitía para sí mismo… aterraba-te juro mi querido nieto, te arrepentirás de ser un Malfoy.

Los pulmones de Lucius volvieron a llenarse de aire, el ambiente en la habitación regreso a la normalidad, y la usual sonrisa del lord regreso a su rostro.

-Bueno, ahora terminare de preparar todo, mi bisnieto y yo saldremos de viaje hoy por la noche, mi elfo personal y de confianza ya se encargó de su equipaje, deberías avisarle a Narcissa.-dijo mientras regresaba su vista a los papeles que tenía encima de su escritorio.

Lucius salió de la oficina, maldiciendo internamente una y otra vez al lord de la familia.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry miraba al hombre con esperanza, ese sujeto… Remus… conoció a sus padres, fue amigo de ellos, eso quería decir que de cierta forma Dan y Magnus eran sus primos… tenía más familia.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre, James. Pero tienes los ojos de tu madre, Lily….-Remus se arrodillo para estar a la altura del niño.

-¿es en serio? ¿Cómo eran ellos?

-James era un busca problemas, siempre hacia bromas a los demás, muy popular y un excelente jugador de Quiddich, creo que heredaste la melena descontrolada de el

El pequeño se rio al recordar todas las veces que su cabello le causaba problemas.

-y Lily… por merlín, Lily eres un espíritu salvaje y libre, muy inteligente e intuitiva. Podía llegar a ser muy testaruda cuando quería pero de un gran corazón. Siempre miraba el lado bueno de la gente, a pesar de las apariencias.

Pronto niño y adulto conversaban animadamente, historias de aventuras y anécdotas donde Harry se maravillaba de conocer un poco más a sus padres. Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya había pasados unas buenas tres horas. La sonrisa del niño y esos ojos brillosos hacían de ese uno de sus mejores días desde la muerte de James y Lily, y del arresto de…

-Si ya dejaron de charlar, ¿creen que ya podemos cenar?-pregunto un Magnus molesto y hambriento. Harry asintió, Remus se levantó del sillón donde se había sentado para mejor comodidad.

-Harry, antes de que cenemos tienes que conocer a alguien más. La madre de Magnus y Dan…-la sonrisa desapareció, el ambiente se tensó y las pisadas provenientes de la cocina se acechaban mas.

-así que por fin estamos presentes-dijo a mujer por fin dando a luz su rostro.

Su cabello rizado está amarrado de forma curiosa, parecía una coleta mal hecha y de lado. Su rostro era duro, y parecía tener los ojos llenos de locura. Estaba completamente vestida de negro y destacaba por las botas negras y desgastadas, y aun así se mantenía en un porte elegante.

-mocoso, yo soy la única y más poderosa, Bellatrix Lestrage


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

Annette Mercuri observo a su hijo desde el pasillo, la puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta. El pequeño parecía hablar en secreto con su mejor amigo y casi hermano Tobías, parecían estar serios y discutiendo d algo muy importante.

No alcanzaba a escuchar claramente, apenas un murmullo de "Flama… Filmare" o algo por el estilo.

-¿Estás seguro…?-cuestiono el pelinegro con mucha sorpresa, el rubio asintió y mostro una página de un libro que se podía ver lo grueso y pesado que era.

-Sabía que su nombre me sonaba de algo, Nicolas Flamel es conocido como uno de los alquimistas más importantes de la historia mágica, también es reconocido por su más grande creación…

-la piedra filosofal…capaz de convertir cualquier metal básico en oro

-y no solo eso… también es capaz de regresar la vida a los muertos y otorga la inmortalidad

-¿crees que alguien busque hacerse inmortal?-La mirada de Lucius se ensombreció, el cosquilleo de que algo más grande y oscuro era planificado rondaba por su cabeza.

-no… creo que alguien trata de revivir a alguien. Solo piénsalo… te acuerdas que antes de partir en el tren Harry, Neville y Hermione dijeron que un ser encapuchado los ataco y ataco a un unicornio.

-sigue siendo estúpido, todos saben que beber sangre de unicornio atrae un maldición, a menos que los unicornio te la ofrezcan de lo contrario estarás condenando tu vida

-y si no la estaba bebiendo… y si la está reuniendo para algo o para alguien…

-…tú crees…-la voz de Tobías tembló por un momento, ambos niños se miraron con obvio terror en los ojos. – hay que enviarle un carta a todos, y pronto

La mujer se alejó lo suficiente para ver como su hijo y mejor amigo salieron corriendo a la biblioteca, espero que estuvieran suficiente mente lejos para poder encaminarse al despacho del Lord Prince.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Severus miro su antebrazo, la marca seguía gris pero la comenzó que sentía no era nada normal. Seguía dentro del castillo, no hacía mucho que el vejete de Dumbledore les había llamado a él y los otros profesores.

Quería corroborar que las defensas para la piedra estuvieran finalizadas antes de que acabaran las fiestas decembrinas, eso alerto a los jefes de casa, seguramente Albus planeaba iniciar su plan de atraer a quien fuera que deseaba robar la piedra y con ello a Potter.

Luego hizo preguntas de extrañesa hacerca de Wayne y Baker, ¿Cómo iban sus progresos? ¿Filius había notado un comportamiento nada adecuado para sus cuervos? ¿Baker se comportaba adecuadamente o sospechaba de algo?

Las alarmas en la cabeza de Severus se dispararon, era obvio que albus tramaba algo encontrar de la niña, no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Una vez que la junta termino, los profesores solo se miraron con la misma mirada de confusión y consternación. Con la misma pregunta rondando sus mentes.

¿Acaso Albus era el causante de los constantes eventos de casi muerte de los niños?

Filius parecía hervir en rabia, sus cuervos estaban en peligro, y el no permitiría que nada malo les sucediera, acordaron que lo mejor era darles una enseñanza defensiva y de ataque de alto nivel.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Dan bajo a la sala, el lugar estaba por completo en oscuridad, ya era media noche y todos estaban dormidos. Camino hasta la pequeña estancia y tomo un libro rojo de pasta desgastada. Lo abrió con cuidado, casi no podía leer el contenido pero no lo necesitaba, ella sabía de memoria el manuscrito. Murmuro en varias ocasiones, apenas y era audible. Un destello verdoso la rodeo, en su frente el mismo destello dibujaba un símbolo en forma de tres líneas en diagonal a la izquierda y una pequeña línea que las cruza.

-Dan…-

La niña se sorprendió y el símbolo desapareció, en las escaleras se podía ver a Magnus observándola con curiosidad.

-me asustaste hermano…-dejo el cuaderno en su sitio y se sentó en el sillón, siendo seguida por el niño.

-tengo una extraña sensación…-murmuro Wayne, Dan lo rodeo con el brazo. Ella también tenía tiempo de sentirlo. Algo malo estaba por venírseles encima.

-Todo estará bien, tú confía en mi Magnus. Sé que las cosas se pusieron muy raras y peligrosas en la escuela

-casi mueres… Dan, y si ya saben quine somos…

-el director lo sabe…-los ojos de Magnus se agrandaron por el terror- te lo dije Mag… quien pierde más aquí soy yo, y mientras yo siga viva no permitiré que a ti te lastimen. Esa es mi misión…

-Dan…

-Lo recuerdas, siempre e sido yo a quien tu cuidas, siempre fui yo la que se escondía… la que tenía miedo…

-cambiaste y eso es bueno… Ahora tenemos muchos amigos…

Ambos hermanos se miraron detenidamente, sabían que pronto algo los separaría, que algo malo ocurriría. Que sus planes de estar siempre juntos se vendrían abajo… eran niños con problema de adultos. Una guerra que estallaría y que ellos sabían, serian parte de ella.

-Magnus confía en tu hermana… no importa que suceda, siempre estaré contigo


	19. Chapter 19

XIX

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD HARRY!-los hermanos gritaron haciendo que el ojiverde saltara de su cama, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro mientras agradecía y bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

El árbol estaba repleto de regalos navideños, todos de diferentes tamaños y colores para su gran gusto.

-Feliz navidad niños, esperen a que baje Bella antes de abrir los obsequios.- dijo Remus mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Una elfina apareció con el desayuno para los pequeños magos los cuales agradecieron y empezaron a comer, ansioso por abrir los empaques y ver su contenido.

Cuando la bruja bajo, miro la escena con desdén y se sentó en el primer sillón, luego hizo una seña con la mano indicando que podían empezar a abrir los regalos. Dan fue la primera en abrir el obsequio, no se sorprendió de ver el nombre del remitente era de su hermano después de todo.

-Un nuevo maso Snap Explosivo… ¡es la edición ilimitada! ¡MAGNUS ES GENIAL!

El nombrado inflo su pecho con orgullo, había ahorrado mucho para poderla conseguir y le había pedido a su padrino que lo comprara a tiempo. Miro a Remus el cual asentía igual de orgulloso y feliz.

Magnus fue el siguiente en abrir un regalo, este por alguna razón tenía el nombre de

-¿Hermione…?... pensé que los regalos que nos mandaran no llegarían aquí

-A su madre- Bella le miro con enfado- se le ocurrió la idea de pedirle a Nina que fuera al colegio y tomarlos de sus respectivas salas comunes.

-Gracias mamá-la mujer bufo y miro a otro lado, un susurro de "mocosos" fue lo que se alcanzó a escuchar. Magnus abrió el empaque con cuidado. Asegurándose de no romper el envoltorio era un libro de encantamientos educación media, la clase que más le emocionaba al niño era justamente esa y le había comentado a su amiga leona que en un futuro le encantaría ser tan talentoso como su jefe de casa.

Dan se aproximó y admiro el libro, un buen tomo para quien desea aprender encantamientos y dedicarse a eso. Hermione tenía un buen gusto, hizo nota mental, quizás ella pudiera ayudarle a buscar más libro para su… pequeño plan.

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry el cual les regreso la mirada con confusión. Bellatrix se levantó tomo al niño de la muñeca algo brusco y lo aventó a la pila de regalos.

-no tenemos todo el día, abre tu maldito regalo-dijo mientras empezaba su camino a la cocina y nuevamente un susurro fue escuchado –"mocoso tonto, ¿tendrá algún retraso mental o qué?"

Harry miro a la mujer y luego a los niños quienes reían, eso era algo normal. Miro su muñeca, en si no le había dolido el agarre, más bien ni si quiera sintió dolor. Fue más como un empujón, y los comentarios de la mujer deberían lastimar pero eso solo provocaba más risa a los infantes y hasta para Remus. Una sonrisa curso su rostro, se sentía extrañamente cómodo, a gusto y sin preocupaciones de ser lastimado. Se incorporó y tomo el primer regalo que decía su nombre.

-no tiene remitente…-con eso las risas pararon, Bellatrix regreso a la sala y Remus le quito el obsequio haciéndolo levitar hasta la mesa.

-Quédense ahí, no se muevan-dijo Remus con una voz seria, la ex mortifaga y el licántropo se prepararon en caso de que algo pasara. Nina había sido llamada e instruida a llevarse a los niños si parecía que las cosas se pusieran peligrosas.

Con un rápido hechizo la envoltura exploto y lo que envolvía estaba intacto. Parecía ser algún tipo de manto rojo con bordados dorados en las orilla.

-parece que no tiene ningún encantamiento ni nada oscuro. Pero hay algo extraño en este regalo.

-Rem mira… una carta… o al menos trozos de ella.-Dan apunto a los trozos de pergamino que tenían escritos. Bellatrix las unió con un movimiento de varita.

 _Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien._

 _Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti._

-…no puede ser verdad…-Remus miro a Harry luego al obsequio.-es la capa de invisibilidad de James…

-¿¡INVISIBILIDAD!?-gritaron emocionados los niños, algo capaz de hacer invisible ante el ojo humano eso si era un verdadero obsequio. Harry estaba por tomarlo cuando Remus lo tomo en brazos y lo alejo de la capa.

-lo siento Harry pero hasta no saber quién la mando no puedes tomar, te prometo que no le pasara nada y la pondré en un lugar seguro. Podrás verla si eso te hace sentir mejor pero por ahora no puedes utilizarla.-el niño parecía confundido. ¿Por qué no podía tomar lo que le pertenecía? Estaba a punto de protestar pero los ojos suplicantes del licántropo lograron apaciguar sus ansias. Asintió con algo de disgusto. Al menos podría verlo y quizás Remus le contaría alguna historia.

Bellatrix y Remus se alejaron y permitieron a los infantes seguir abriendo sus obsequios. Colocaron un hechizo de privacidad y empezaron a discutir.

-no cabe duda, Dumbledore se la envió para investigar lo de la piedra.

-Maldita cabra vieja, tanto es su deseo de ver morir al mocoso Potter

-Bellatrix…

-bien, no importa. Retendremos la capa hasta nuevo aviso. Los niños obviamente están bien Informados de lo que ocurre en el castillo, no esperaras que Dan no esté al tanto y bien preparada en caso de que ocurra lo inevitable.

-si es verdad eso, Harry y Daniela podrían…

-no seas idiota Lupin, la niña no es estúpida. Es astuta una digna serpiente, será capaz de enfrentarse al peligro.

-deberemos avisarle a "él" lo que acaba de pasar-termino de decir el Licántropo, la ex mortifaga asintió y se dirigió a su oficina, debían iniciar sus planes antes de lo esperado.


	20. Chapter 20

XX

La estación del tren estaba a reventar, Padma recibió los abrazos de sus padres casi por inercia mientras que con la mirada buscaba a su chico de cabellera negra y ojos color ónix.

-Hija si no te conociera pensaría que no nos quieres-dijo su madre mientras la niña se sonrojaba. La joven estaba por responder cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba por la espalda.

-Hola pequeña loto-la voz de Tobías Bonachera rezumbo en sus oídos, la familia volteo a ver al joven el cual sonreía.

-Tob… es bueno volver a verte-contesto la nombrada mientras trataba de no tartamudear. Recibió un ligero empujón de su madre y luego agrego dándose cuenta de su error- Mamá, papá les presento a Tobías Bonachera, compañero de casa y un buen amigo.

-es un placer conocerlos señores, Padma siempre habla muy bien de ustedes-contesto el pelinegro, su vista la guio por un momento a la gemela la cual le miro con disgusto.

-Indira Patil, un placer conocer a uno de los amigos de mi hija-la mujer miro al niño de pieza a cabeza, sus facciones se le hacían extrañamente familiares.

-Savir Patil-dijo de forma seca el padre de familia. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que su preciosa niña estaba enamorada de ese chiquillo.

-Parece que ya conocieron a mi bisnieto- Augusto Prince se acercó a paso elegante

-Lord Prince, desconocíamos que este joven fuera pariente suyo-dijo con asombro Indira, ahora podía entender el gran parecido que tenía el chico con el Lord.

-Si bueno, es una larga historia. Quizás después podamos reunirnos para tomar el té

-por supuesto, estaremos más que gustosos-contesto el padre de familia, Augusto Prince era uno de los magos más respetados, y tener la oportunidad de relacionarse con él era un gran paso si querías tener buenas influencias.

Mientras los adultos seguían conversando, Tobías y Padma se fueron alejando a paso lento, Parvati los siguió de cerca aun sospechando del pelinegro.

Todos los niños de primer año de Gryffindor sabían que el grupo de su hermana no eran bien apreciados, esos tontos de ravenclaw siempre queriendo hacerlos ver como unos idiotas. Tanto era así su rivalidad que se podría decir que los Slytherin eran amigables. Y después de ver como Harry Potter le había dado la espalda a su propia casa para juntarse con ellos y con la insoportable de Granger y el inútil de Longbottom… mejor no hablar de eso.

Parvati estuvo todas la vacaciones tratando de razonar con su hermana, diciéndole que se juntara con otras niñas de su casa, pero su gemela le había dijo que no tenía por qué meterse ni juzgar a sus amigos. Le recordó todas las veces que sus según casa "valerosa" humillo en múltiples ocasiones a Hermione.

Fue tanta la pelea que ninguna se habló ni en navidad, solo hicieron las paces porque sus padres se lo pidieron pero una vez que pusieran un pie en el colegio nuevamente dejarían de hablarse.

Miro al chico con todo el desprecio que podía, no entendía porque su hermana lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Padma hablaba y hablaba y el chico ni si quiera le miraba, apenas y hacia sonidos de su garganta. Eso le molesto. Estúpido Ravenclaw.

Tobías por otro lado esperaba que Parvati se alejara para poder hablar con su flor de loto, y si lo pensó bien. Padma era su mejor amiga y le gustaba saber el significado de su nombre "Flor de loto" así ningún otro niño diría que ella era su mejor amiga. Solo de él. Suya. De nadie más…

-Mia

-¿Qué dijiste Tob?-el pelinegro negó con la cabeza y siguió escuchándola.

Una vez entraron al tres buscaron el compartimiento de sus amigos, Lucius ya estaba conversando animadamente con Hermione y Neville. Los dos niños hablaban de plantas y fertilizantes y debatían cual era la mejor manera de trasplantar las plantas sin lastimarlas en el proceso. Hermione ponía completa atención y apuntaba en una libreta todo lo que decían, siendo Neville heredero de una familia especializada en la herbologia y Lucius siendo criados desde joven en la materia, era obvio que fueran unos expertos.

Parvati miro dentro del compartimiento les dio una mirada de desdén y se fue para buscar a sus compañeras leonas.

Magnus, Daniela y Harry llegaron y se sentaron en el compartimiento de enfrente manteniendo la puerta abierta para poder conversar. Lucius le dio una mirada a Dan la cual parecía estar muy cerca de Harry para su extraño disgusto.

-¿No hace algo de calor..?-pregunto Lisa quien era de las ultimas en llegar, el rubio se ruborizo y trato de contener sus emociones, aun sin entender el porqué del enfado.

\- ¿Cómo pasaron sus…

-… vacaciones pequeños cuervos…

-y leones?

Los niños rieron al ver a los gemelos Weasley, Ron quien estaba detrás de ellos trato de atraer la atención de Harry pero solo logro que este le dirigiera una mirada fría.

-Vamos Harry, soy tu mejor amigo. – una nada sutil riza por parte de Magnus se escuchó – ¿¡de que te ríes!?

-¿tu su mejor amigo? Porque alguien en su sano juicio quisiera ser amigo de una zanahoria tan estúpida y con poco cerebro como tu Weasley?

-para tu información, Harry es ahora un Ravenclaw honorario, ¡asique mejor largarte antes de que todos nosotros te demos una paliza!

-¡cierra la boca perra! Harry no tiene por qué estar con ustedes él es un Gryffindor y tiene que estar con los de su casa, no con un montón de prospectos a mortifagos

-¡Deja de decir tonterías Ronald!-grito Hermione levantándose de su asiento, el pelirrojo le miro con odio y lo que dijo fue algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida

-Mejor cállate tú… Sangre sucia y asquerosa

…

El silencio duro tanto tiempo que los niños no estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo paso, la tensión en el vagón podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Lucius miro la expresión de todos sin comprender en su totalidad que había sucedió, pero la forma en que esa simple frase fue dicha, el odio con que fue pronunciada…

-¡TE MATARE!-Magnus se aventó contra Ron haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, seguido de golpes dirigidos al rostro del joven Gryffindor. Los gemelos parecían dudar en separarlos y también parecían estar aturdidos por lo que habían escuchado de su hermano menor.

-¡Magnus déjalo! ¡No vale la pena!-grito Dan mientras trataba de separar inútilmente a su hermano. Tobías se levantó pero en vez de ayudar a joven líder (no oficialmente aun), coloco los brazos de Ron en una posición para evitar que se defendiera y le escupió en la cara mientras Magnus golpeaba el torso.

Lisa también se había levantado y pateaba los costados del niño quien ahora gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Ron Weasley sangraba por la nariz y la boca, con fuertes dolores a causa de los golpes y con saliva proporcionada del pelinegro, quien también deseaba golpearlo.

-¡YA BASTA! – un movimiento de varita y los tres agresores levitaron en el aire, Severus Snape miraba la grotesca escena, sangre en los puños de Wayne, la mirada nada avergonzada de su hijo y a una joven completamente furiosa por no acabar su cometido.

-¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION! ¡INMEDIATAMENTE!


	21. Chapter 21

XXI

-¡deben ser expulsados! ¡Son unos monstruos! ¡Hacerle eso a mi pequeño ronni! ¡Y tú! ¡TU MEREZCES ESTAR ENCERRADO!

Magnus Wayne miro a la mujer, la voz chillante y su rostro todo enrojecido compitiendo con su cabello. Debería sentirse avergonzado, pero era todo lo contrario, el único monstruo era ese idiota pelirrojo que se atrevía a decirse mago de la luz.

Estaba tentado a bufar, quería defenderse pero el profesor Snape le dijo que no lo hiciera. Todavía recordaba lo que hacía sucedió cuando el jefe de casa de Slytherin los encontró con las manos en las masas.

Horas antes…

-¡¿Y BIEN?! ¡¿QUE ACASO NINGUNO DE USTEDES PIENSA CONTESTAR?!-El pocisionista miro a los jóvenes, ni si quiera los hermanos de la víctima se atrevían a hablar. Se acercó al cuerpo sangrante y con un murmullo la hemorragia se detuvo y con otro despejo las vías respiratorias del niño para que pudiera respirar sin dificultad.

-Profesor…-el nombrado volteo a ver a Hermione, la cual tembló un poco al ver el rostro tan enfadado del hombre

-Señorita Granger, espero usted sea tan amable para decirme que es lo que acaba de suceder y porque motivo, razón o circunstancia se encontraba el señor Weasley en un charco de sangre y tres de sus querido amigos golpeándolo con tal brutalidad

-Llamo a Hermione Sangre Sucia-Snape miro a Baker la cual le miraba con ojos suplicantes, el pelinegro comprendiendo la situación bajo a los tres niños, una mirada de advertencia fue suficiente para que retrocedieran en un claro intento de protestar.

-Entenderán que aunque se comprenda el malestar que dicha palabra causa, ese no es motivo para moler a golpes a una persona y menos si se trata de tres contra uno. Señorita Granger, usted debió detener dichas acciones de sus compañeros.- la leona asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos- ustedes tres estarán en serios problemas… aguarden…-dijo viendo como los niños se aterraban- el señor Weasley también será reprendido, pero lo que acaba de suceder deberá ser reportado al director y a sus padres-eso ultimo lo dijo observando a los gemelos los cuales asintieron con la cabeza

-/-/-/-/

Severus retuvo a los tres niños mientras todos los demás niños bajan del tren, Ron ya había sido llevado a la enfermería, y se había asegurado que ningún alumno salvo los prefectos del chico supieran lo sucedido.

El hombre quería apartar a Tobías por unos momentos, su hijo le miro y dejo que diera un vistazo a sus pensamientos. Si no estuviera tan molesto admitiría que estaba orgulloso de su hijo. El chico fue liberado de la lectura de su mente y se encamino con sus otros dos compañeros a la oficina del director. El cual, al entrar tenía una sonrisa que daba miedo. Recordó las palabras de su padre, jamás tomes lo que te ofrezca el director.

-buenas noches mis niños, un caramelo de limón-dijo el mago detrás de su escritorio mientras los veía con sus anteojos de media luna.

Presente….

Después de que los jóvenes contaran lo que había sucedió Molly Weasley había apareció chillando y pidiendo pena de muerte en los tres niños, sin querer escuchar a su esposo el cual le acompañaba. Severus sintió pena por Arthur, el pobre hombre debía lidiar con un hijo en la enfermería y a su mujer histérica, pero la otra parte de él se sintió re gozar al ver tal escena, tomo nota mental para después reírse en la cómoda privacidad de su habitación.

-¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A LASTIMAR A MI RONNI!-La matriarca de la familia tomo a Magnus del cuello, queriendo ahorcarlo, lo empezó a sacudir con tanta fuerza que el niño parecía muñeco de trapo.

-¡MOLLY BASTA!- grito Arthur logrando separar al niño, la mujer se enfureció y tomo el brazo de Tobías para también darle un golpe.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI HIJO, VIEJA LUNATICA!-Grito Severus mientras ponía a Tobías atrás de él y apuntaba con su varita a la mujer, lanzo Incarcelus y la mujer se vio envuelta en cadenas cayendo al suelo como un vil saco de papas.

Magnus estaba medio sentado en el suelo, siendo protegido por Arthur.

Severus miro al niño y trago saliva, Molly Weasley era mujer muerta.

-/-/-/-/-

Tobías y Lisa habían sido mandados a su sala común siendo escoltados por Snape, una ves que llegaron a la entrada de su casa, Severus le ordeno a lisa que entrara mientras que el tendría una charla con Tobías.

-…Gracias…-Dijo el niño sin saber bien que decir, miraba la punta de sus zapatos como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

-si volvieras a estar en la enfermería tu madre me asesinaría-fue la contestación el adulto. La risa del niño por el comentario lo alegro. Y si, Aurora podría ser un animal sediento de sangre si alguien se atrevía a ponerle una sola mano a su niño.

-Tobías, entenderás que tu comportamiento no fue el adecuado-el niño asintió, aun sin sentir completo remordimiento- aun así, me alegra saber que tu madre te ha criado de la manera correcta, tanto así como para defender el honor de una dama.

-…y me quede con ganas…

Severus hizo caso omiso del comentario de su hijo, le ordeno que entrara, y que en la mañana ya se vería el castigo que les daría. Pidió a uno de los perfectos que llamara a Baker, debía informarle que su "hermano" estaba ahora en la enfermería.

-/-/-/-

Cuando Dan fue informada que su hermano estaba en la enfermería por la madre de la zanahoria lo había atacado, supo que algo malo pasaría. Luego ver como Titus desaparecía en una esquina de la enfermería aumento su preocupación. Conto el tiempo 10 minutos…

Las puertas de la enfermería de Hogwarts fueron abiertas con brusquedad, Remus Lupin y Bellatrix Lestrage, caminaron hasta la camilla de Magnus.

La niña miro con detenimiento a su madre era obvio que estaba usando un hechizo para cambiar su apariencia su cabello ahora era de un castaño oscuros, ojos grises, su tono de piel era bronceada y podía ver unas claras modificaciones en su estructura ósea para pasar desapercibido. La expresión de la mujer era fría, eso solo le hizo confirmar sus sospechas.

Bellatrix Lestrage haría correr sangre.

-Se puede saber… ¿cómo permitieron que ella abusara de mi ahijado?-la voz del licántropo sonaba ronca, su lobo deseaba desgarrar las entrañas de la matriarca Weasley la cual miraba con miedo al hombre.

-Remus, mi muchacho…-intento calmar Albus, pero el aura del nombrado era sedienta de sangre. La mente del director trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de encontrar una solución. Ciertamente no había esperado que el mocoso de Weasley alejara a Harry, le había instruido que debía hacerse su mejor amigo, enseñarle la cultura mágica e inducirlo en la búsqueda de la piedra.

Luego de ver como Potter lo dejaba de lado por Baker, había llamado al niño y le había reprendido por no haber cumplido su misión. Ron le aseguro que volviendo de las vacaciones daría más empeño para que Harry regresara con él.

A Albus jamás se le paso por lamente que este fuera el resultado de ese intento desesperado, maldijo al niño y su poca capacidad para ver el peligro. Miro nuevamente a Remus pero no pareciera que el lobo quisiera dejar por la paz el tema del abuso.

Bellatrix veía como la mujer ahogaba al niño con besos y abrazos, diciendo que no permitiría que nada malo dejaría que le sucediera.

Magnus no estaba en si en condiciones deplorables, tenía la mirada fija en sus manos. Se acercó al niño y coloco un hechizo de privacidad a las cortinas. Una vez que el dosel hacia sido cerrado hablo con "tranquilidad".

-¡!de todas las estupideces que pudiste hacer Magnus!-el niño sentía encogerse-¡dejarte atrapar fue la peor de todas! ¿Es que acaso no recuerdan nada de lo que les enseñe?

-¡trate de detenerlo! Pero no me escucho. Ya tenía pensado en un plan para deshacerme de Weasley sin testigos presentes, pero sabes que a Magnus se le calienta la cabeza y no piensa antes de actuar.-se defendió Dan asegurándose que nadie intentara ir a espiarlos.

La ex mortifaga retiro el hechizo, los gritos de la pelirroja volvieron a escucharse, diciendo que Magnus era un prospecto a mago oscuro y que merecía ser encerrado en Azkaban. Los ojos de Bellatrix se llenaron de rabia y apresuro su paso a la regordeta mujer, Molly retrocedió mientras pedía auxilio, Arthur ni si quiera se apartó de su hijo, sabía que las acciones de su amada esposa tendría consecuencias. Él también estaba molesto pero había escuchado lo que sucedió en el tren de boca de sus gemelos Fred y George, no estaba nada contento con la actitud de ron y una vez que el niño estuviera en condiciones lo castigaría severamente.

Se suponía que ellos eran magos de la luz, aceptaban que los mestizos y nacidos de muggles aprendieran magia. Lo que había hecho su hijo iba en contra de todo lo que él creía… y honestamente hacía tiempo que veía que Molly inducia a Ron y a Ginny en malos pasos. Egoísmo, egocentrismo, presunción… debía detener eso ahora antes de que nuevamente uno de sus hijos acabara en esa situación.

-¡ARTHUR! ¡Te lo advierto! Soy un excelente duelista y no me constaría nada…-la frase no fue terminada, Bellatrix le apuntaba justo en la garganta. El hechizo cortante estaba en la punta de su lengua, quería ver la sangre de esa desagradable mujer redecorar las paredes de la enfermería. ¡Cómo se atrevía esa vil bolsa de grasa tocar a uno de sus niños! ¡¿Cómo siquiera considero que podría mandarlos a encarcelar en ese asqueroso lugar de mala muerte?!

-Mamá…-los hermanos susurraron, listo para ver la masacre que su madre le proporcionaría a la matriarca Weasley.

-Vuelve a tocar a uno de mis niños… vuelve si quiere a acercarte a ellos… a mirarlos de lejos…-Molly empezó a temblar esa voz le era extrañamente familiar, hacía que su corazón palpitara salvajemente y su respiración se detuviera.- y te juro que te hare sufrir de la manera más lenta y dolorosa jamás existida en la tierra... no toces a MIS HIJOS.-Enfatizo esa última parte mientras se apartaba, Remus le dirigió una mirada de asentimiento, si se lo hubiera dejado a él, su lobo le hubiera mordido la yugular.

Lo último que Albus fue consiente, es que ningún niño sería expulsado pero si castigados… maldijo mentalmente… debía tener cuidado si quería que Baker muriera de manera nada sospechosa… esa mujer era un verdadero peligro.


	22. Chapter 22

XXII

Tobías caminaba por los oscuros pasillos, ya había pasado la hora de queda y el chico aún no estaba dentro de su sala común, esperaba no encontrarse con la estúpida gata de Flich o tendría serios problemas.

El por qué se le hizo tan tarde era simple, se había escondido en un aula experimentar con pociones. No le gustaba la ayuda de nadie y mucho menos que se metieran con su trabajo. Pudo haberse ido al salón de pociones pero eso significaría se atrapado por el imbécil de su padre y eso es lo que menos quería. Su abuelo le había conseguido un laboratorio portátil y era perfecto, con un simple toque y la pequeña valija se abría dejando ver los implementos para realizar sus creaciones.

Su madre no había estado de acuerdo, pero al final el chico la convenció, prometiendo usarla solo cuando fuera necesario… de acuerdo estaba rompiendo su promesa pero tenía tantas ansias de hacer algún descubrimiento que su promesa salió volando por la ventana.

De no haber sido porque escucho ruidos en el pasillo, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de la hora que era. Había podido guardar todo a tiempo. Con la poción sin nombre embotellada y aferrada a su puño. Salió corriendo alejándose lo más que podía de las mazmorras y poco a poco se dirigió a su torre.

Todavía le faltaba un buen tramo, y tenía que ser muy sigiloso, sabía que Snape tenía rondas esa noche, y para nada del mundo dejaría que le descubriera a esas horas.

Estaba por doblar una esquina cuando escucho lo que más temía, la estúpida gata maulló al otro lado del pasillo, corrió regresando sobre sus pasos, y se metió al primer aula que encontró abierto. Cerró la puerta con su peso y escucho a Flich acercarse.

-Tranquila señora Norris, ya atraparemos a ese granuja y lo colgaremos de los pulgares-Tobías trago en seco, imaginando la escena.

Cuando alfan dejo de escuchar ruidos afuera dejo escapar el aire que sus pulmones habían retenido. Su corazón se empezó a normalizar y se dejó caer en el frio suelo. La luz de la luna ilumino la habitación, haciendo de esta un camino a un objeto que era cubierto por una enorme manta gris. Se acercó con cuidado y dejo al descubierto el objeto.

Era un espejo simplemente hermoso, con el marco dorado y dos soportes, parecía tener mucho detalle bien trabajado, era tan alto que casi rozaba el techo. Alcanzo a ver una inscripción grabada, la pócima la coloco delicadamente en el suelo y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta, la abrió y procedió a copiar el escrito. Luego la volteo para que el reflejo diera el resultado, y lo siguiente que leyó lo dejo levemente sorprendido "Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo"

Dentro del espejo noto un movimiento asuntado al chico y al levantar el rostro sus ojos se agrandaron. La imagen era en si simple, su madre a un lado de él, sonriéndole y acariciando su cabello. Se giró solo para asegurar que su madre no se encontraba en la misma habitación.

Poso su vista nuevamente al espejo y luego vislumbro al hombre cuya similitud era imposible no ver. Severus Snape le miraba con orgullo, y una sonrisa en su rostro. Vio como el reflejo de su padre le colocaba una mano en el hombro, y alcanzo a ver un anillo en su dedo, luego miro el reflejo de su madre y ella igual poseía un anillo, señal de que ambos adultos estaban casados.

Sintió un extraño hormigueo en su estómago.

Si, ese era su más grande deseo, ver a sus padres juntos. Ser una verdadera familia. Que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él…. Pero la cruel realidad es que su padre lo odiaba, tanto así que no deseaba que su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre estuviera en el mismo colegio donde él trabajaba.

Se acercó más al espejo, tocando el frio vidrio, deseando poder adentrarse a ese mundo y sentir un verdadero abrazo de su padre, el cual, en su reflejo el adulto se arrodillo y abrazaba a su yo reflejado.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, no entendía porque su padre lo detestaba tanto. La furia nuevamente se asomó en sus ojos…

No.

Severus Jodidamente Snape se podía ir al puto drenaje. No lo necesitaba. Tenía a su abuelo, a su madre, tenía a Lucius, a su tía Annette y a su abuela postiza Conchita. No necesitaba más.

No necesitaba la aceptación de ese hombre, estaba orgulloso por sí mismo de ser un Ravenclaw y no un presuntuoso Slytherin, feliz de que nadie en la escuela-salvo lo más cercanos- supiera de quien era hijo.

No. Él era Tobías Bonachera Prince, Heredero a la casa Prince, futuro cabeza de familia. Haría que su apellido resplandeciera, que todo el mundo conociera quien era él y que nunca lo compararan con el idiota de Snape.

El Severus del espejo le miro con tristeza pero con comprensión, y se alejó hasta desaparecer de su vista. Aurora seguía sonriéndole a su hijo, así siempre había sido. Solo su madre y él contra las adversidades.

No necesitaba más.

…

¿Verdad?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lucius se levantó más temprano de lo normal, al menos eso pensaba Magnus ya que el apenas se levanta para irse a bañar cuando noto la cama vacía del rubio. La mochila ya no estaba, así que asumía que el rubio ya estaba esperándolos en la sala común o comedor.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron listos, los niños se dirigieron al gran comedor, Lucius ya les esperaba ahí, aunque parecía más estar moviendo la comida de su palto que realmente comerla. Dan noto las ojeras del bi-color pero decidió hablar de algún otro tema.

Silenciosamente el rubio le agradeció, ya que no quería contestar ninguna pregunta. Tobías comida lo más rápido posible mientras escuchaba la charla de las chicas. No comprendía del todo el tema pero asentía con la cabeza, ganándose una mirada divertida por parte de Padma.

Hermione, Neville y Harry y se acomodaron en la mesa nada más llegar, el comedor seguía algo vacío así que no tenían ningún molesto compañero de casa mirándoles o diciéndoles cosas.

El pequeño rubio dirigió una mirada a la mesa de las serpientes, al otro extremo otro niño rubio comía de forma mecánica, parecía aturdido e igual con ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Draco Lucius Malfoy sintiéndose observado levanto la mirada para toparse con la de Mercuri. Ambos sentían que el tiempo se detenía para luego mirarse con odio y apartar las miradas bruscamente.


End file.
